The Field Trip and the British Accent
by Everso
Summary: When the girls from Mater boarding school meet the boys from St James on a Field trip, bonds are created and old friendships, or romances, are restored... just remember, with Alice present, secrets are hard to keep. All Human
1. Prologue, 1:Cursing the Coughs

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I own nothing twilight related, or harry potter, or Robert Pattinson or Edward Cullen…. Boohoo… all I own is my sadly outdated IPod and a box of lindt chocolate thins…yum!

* * *

**The Field Trip and the British Accent**

**BPOV**

**Prologue:**

Boarding school is difficult. It's not bad, just difficult. Elite boarding schools are extremely difficult. Not bad, just extremely difficult. Why, you ask? Simple. You have to dorm with spoilt little rich girls who can either love you, hate you, admire you, envy you or ignore you. Fun.

Oh, and they can try to befriend you if you are richer and/or more spoilt than them. Extra fun.

Don't get me wrong, boarding school has it's advantages too: you get to see your friends everyday, sleepover, sleep in... Wait. Let me change that. You can sleep in if your name is not Isabella Marie Swan and your roommate isn't Lauren Afrika Mallory.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Cursing the Coughs.**

"Bellaaaa! Wake up!"

Ugh. Monday morning. How I hate Mondays, especially when Lauren, who starts class 45 minutes earlier than me on Mondays, wakes me up earlier than necessary by blow drying her hair. Every Monday I tell her to dry her hair in the bathroom and every Monday she doesn't. It's extremely frustrating, I was about to burst and start shouting at her when I remembered today was the 24th, field trip day! I was glad she had woken me up early or I wouldn't have made it. This almost made me want to thank her, almost. I stepped out of bed and started heading towards my dresser. Strangely my throat hurt and I was extremely cold, I felt awful. But I couldn't go to the nurse, she wouldn't let me go on the field trip and hang with the boys!

About half an hour later I was dressed and having breakfast and was about to head towards the assembly hall, where they would probably be lecturing us on good manners and setting an example before we leave when I saw Alice approach me dragging her feet. I guess she hadn't had her coffee yet… Alice is my best friend. She's small, extremely so, and has short, black, spiky hair. People usually describe her as 'perky'. She grabbed her coffee and headed towards me, already more visibly excited.

"Bella! Come on Bella! Hurry up! If you want good seats in the-"

"Ok, let's go Alice" I cut her off while trying to make my voice sound well. Sadly I couldn't manage to totally hide the nasal sound that my voice had when I was sick and had a stuffy nose or a sore throat. I could tell Alice noticed but she let it go.

"Oh Bella! I can't wait!"

Normally Alice wasn't this excited about field trips but, since we go to an all girls boarding school, and this was the first year we went on trips with the boys from St. James, field trips were considered special occasions.

"I'm surprised you let me dress myself today."

"I thought you didn't like Bella Barbie time?"

"I said that I'm surprised not that I'm complaining…"

We started walking towards the auditorium when we ran into Rosalie Hale, founder of the "future model and pretty woman club" (also known as FMPW), most popular girl in school and our archenemy. She sneered at me and turned to Alice.

"So have you considered the invitation to join the FMPW?"

"Yes, I have."

"And…" Rosalie prompted. Suddenly Alice's phone started ringing

"I'll get back to you on that one." She said while answering her iPhone, grabbing my arm and walking away.

After she hung up her phone I turned to her.

"So… how did you suddenly become worthy of membership?"

"Well, when Lauren found out that coach Clap wrote his phone number in the comment box on my report card, she told Rosalie and now, since coach Clap's taste is considered acceptable and he liked me, I'm in." I looked at her to check if I had heard her right. I think she noticed because she said. "Yes, OUR coach Clap, the gym coach."

She hadn't told me that, I felt kind of hurt, "wow. You couldn't have told me that?"

"Bella, we got our report cards on Friday, I was planning on telling you on the bus to the museum."

Oh, that made sense. "Okay."

We got to the assembly hall and sat down in the back and, after listening to dean Esme's first words, we knew it was the same speech she always gave and started playing Uno with Angela and Leah who were sitting next to us. I sneezed a few times and all three of them looked at me worried. After a while we heard applause so we put the cards away and headed towards the bus.

"So, do you think there'll be any cute guys?"

"Alice, we've been on 3 field trips with the same guys already, and the only one halfway cute is a boy named Tyler who doesn't even speak English." I saw her face, she was about to argue, and I knew what she was going to say. "Mike doesn't count. He flirted with every girl in our class except for Stacy, kissed three different girls, and gave away business cards, that only had his name, phone number and 'skilled with hands' written on it."

"I know, but I have a good feeling about today." I looked at her and suddenly I sneezed and coughed and heard someone calling my name.

"Swan!" Uh oh. I knew that voice; that was Gracchi, the nurses' voice, she had heard me cough and sneeze, this wasn't good. Slowly I turned around and was met by her large face. She touched my forehead and tsked at me.

"You definitely have a fever, a sore throat, a cough and a stuffy nose from what I can see, I'm afraid you can't go to the field trip." WHAT! This couldn't be happening! Just the day that Alice has a good feeling… I can't believe my luck… maybe if I tried convincing her…

"Please Gracchi… let me go." I tried my best puppy dog face but she just nodded her head no, unmoved.

"Don't make me get Esme." She threatened.

Alice, Angela and Leah said they were sorry and that they'd keep me informed about what happened on the trip.

**EdPOV**

"Jasper! Mike! Wake up! We've got 20 minutes to get showered, have breakfast and walk to the auditorium!" I was in total stress overload, it was the first coed field trip Jasper, Emmet and I were allowed to go to and if we were late to the assembly hall we wouldn't be able to go.

Jasper got up and hurried to the bathroom, Mike on the other hand, remained in his bed. He was so frustrating. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to wake him like I woke Emmett, my twin brother up back home.

Checking that the door and windows were closed, so his screams wouldn't leave the room, I jumped on his bed, and started bouncing up and down, soon the bed and Mike started trembling and Mike got up shouting 'earthquake!' at the top of his lungs. He opened the door and ran out into the hallway shouting 'earthquake' at every person he passed and wearing only his Donald duck boxers. I quickly shut the door so he wouldn't be able to come back in and started getting ready.

Ten minutes latter jasper and I were running towards the auditorium. We made it just in time, and found Emmet towards the middle, where he had saved us seats.

"Yeah man! We're finally going to be able to get out of this campus! And, be with chicks!'

"Yeah, about that Em, I have a _very _strong feeling that girls don't like to be called chicks to there face." He just looked at me and shrugged his large shoulders.

Although Emmett and I were twins, we looked nothing alike, I mean we both were athletic, tall and good looking (or so they said) but he had black hair and blue eyes, and I had bronze hair and green eyes.

I turned my attention back to the Dean, Carlisle. He was my uncle, but, since our parent's death, two years ago, when we moved here from London, he was like our father.

"…and NO ONE should leave the group and go to McDonalds and later a strip club," he said looking at Emmett, Jasper and me. "So please, remember, the schools reputation is in your hands, don't make it suffer. That is all, have a fun morning kids."

He always finished his speeches that way; he had picked it up from Esme, his wife. Curiously, she had recently bought Mater, the all-girl boarding school a few miles from here. This summer she had had the idea of organizing monthly field trips with her school so we could meet 'respectable' girls.

Everyone started filing out of the auditorium and I noticed that our roommate had made it on time after all.

* * *

**A.N.:**** so…? What do you think? Is it too short? Too boring? Interesting? I have the next chapter written and I'll post it when I get 5 reviews, 'kay? BELLA not going to the first field trip is IMPORTANT! don't worry though, this is an ExB story!**


	2. Meeting the Map Men

**IMPORTANT: ****I posted the ****wrong ****chapter two and this is the correct one. Sorry for the inconvenience! ******

**A.N/: **I dedicate this chapter to maya la be. Thanks for making me want to update today!

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I own nothing twilight related, or harry potter, or Robert Pattinson or Edward Cullen…. Boohoo… all I own is my sadly outdated IPod and a box of lindt chocolate thins…yum!!

* * *

The Field Trip and the British accent

**CHAPTER 2**

APOV

We were on the bus, on our way to the Santa Monica Art Museum **(A.N./ I don't know if it exists but work with me!!! XD) **when I noticed that Hermione Granger, the new girl from London was sitting in front of Leah and me with Angela Webber, a really good friend of ours.

Hermione didn't talk much but she was one of the smartest girls in class and she had something magical about her.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon, although you probably already know me!" I introduced myself.

"Hermione Granger, a pleasure." Hermione was short, but slim with a body shape similar to Bella's. She had an enormous amount of untamable bushy hair and a lovely British accent; Bella would love it. She was also extremely intelligent.

"So… how do you like our school?"

"Well, it's different from my old school. I mean, Hogwarts was coed, different classes were taught and we had to wear a school uniform, complete with a cape and hat." She giggled as she named the last accessory.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, the hat was sort of like a witch's hat." Hum, witches hat, I could try that; it could be a new fashion trend…

The bus came to a halt and I realized that we were at the museum. I looked out the window and saw three 'angels' who were looking at a map with faces of extreme concentration and at pointing out random trails on it.

I quickly got off the bus and dragged Leah, Angela and, surprisingly, Hermione out to meet the three guys.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon, and these are Hermione, Angela and Leah" I said pointing them out. "And you are?"

The bulky one with the curly hair and dimples looked at me and, while the other two continued to look at the map, said:

"I'm Emmett, the strong and attractive one, that's Edward, otherwise known as Eddie," at the mention of his nickname Edward looked up and glared at Emmett.

"Please, just Edward. Not Eddie, Eded, or Wardi." he said in a pleading tone, Emmet just laughed.

"And that's Jasper, the emotional one."

"Thanks Emmett, for that great description." he said sarcastically looking at us girls

When he looked up at me our eyes locked, blue on blue, and suddenly I knew that we were going to end up together, just the thought of us made my heart swell and my breathing hitch; I had to do something for him…but what?

Sudden inspiration hit me:

"Yeah, thanks Em!" I said brightly. "Now we know that every time we need a shoulder to cry on we'll go to him, won't we girls?"

"Of course!"

"You know it dudette!" Leah agreed, as ever enthusiastic.

"Sure." Hermione added timidly. I'm glad she considered herself part of the group.

"Um… I'm also very emotional girls, and profound…" Emmett said, with hope in his voice.

"Sure you are Em." I rolled my eyes. "So, why were you guys looking at the museum map?"

"Well…" Edward began explaining but looked at both Emmett and Jasper before continuing, "this isn't _this_ museums map, it's the one we're going to next month's, we've already been there and we don't really have a big interest in seeing it again, so we're planning an escape plan"

"Seriously?! What museum is it?" Edward pointed out the name to her.

"We've been there too, right Ally?" Leah asked.

I looked at the name, we had been there!

"Yeah, we have! I'm in, what about you girls?" Leah agreed but Angela and Hermione were didn't want to risk getting in trouble and didn't want to go.

"It's okay, no pressure." They both smiled at me and Hermione looked around at the people who were there, suddenly her eyes grew big and she asked Emmett:

"Is that boy named Ron?"

"Yeah, he's my new roommate. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do, actually, he was my boyfriend back home, but he's supposed to be in London, at our old school" she sounded sort of preoccupied.

"It's his first week here, he transferred from Hogsmole, or Pigswort or something like that…"

"Hogwarts?"

"That's it." all three boys agreed at the same time. The moment they agreed she went into full panic mode. We excused ourselves and headed towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she started responding.

"Alice is it true that you give makeovers?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course!" Angela, Leah and I answered at the same time. We laughed, even Hermione giggled a little.

"Can you help me? Ron, my boyfriend, well, he missed me a lot and I missed him so tried to convince me to go back to England and when I wouldn't he said that he would just come to the US to get me. I didn't think he was serious, but… here he is, he's the tall redhead."

How romantic! I wonder if Jasper would do that for me.

"Of course I'll help you." Her eyes lit up and she squeaked a thanks. I smiled and went into makeover mode. I started visualizing how her hair would look in a braid, straight… I finally decided on how I wanted the finished result to look and started pulling things out of my purse: curling iron, lipstick, gloss, concelear…

After about 20 minutes of work Hermione was done, she was truly beautiful, and I told her:

"Hermione, you look wonderful, Ron's going to want to eat you up!" she grinned nervously.

After searching through the museum for a few minutes we found the group and as soon as Hermione saw Ron she ran to him and tapped his shoulder. The moment he noticed her he pulled her into a hug and they kissed passionately. It was so beautiful… I decided to text Bella to tell her what was going on:

**TO:** BELLA (613355346)

**FROM:** ALICE (098712547)

B-

3 gr8 (& cute) guys here! 1 has a brtish accent! ;-)

Hermione kssd Ron (cute redhd from LONDON)

xoxo

-A

A few minutes later I received another text

**TO:** ALICE (098712547)

**FROM:** BELLA (613355346)

A-

Seriously! Just my lck!! Hav fun!

Guess what?? Grcci tap dances!! It's totally LMAO material!!

Haha! xoxo

-B

I left Ang and Leah talking about a random painting and walked over to the boys. I saw they were talking to Rosalie and Lauren.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, cheerful. Everyone looked at me, except Emmett, he was too busy looking at Rosalie with goo-goo eyes. I knew, just from that look that he would end up with her. "What're you talking about?"

"Hobbies, pets… you know what you usually talk about when you meet someone new." Rosalie actually smiled at me while she explained. "So, do you know Emmett, Jasper and Edward?"

"Yeah, I just met them today, right guys?" They nodded and smiled at me.

"So Emmett, continue" Rosalie said.

"Well, okay, as I was saying… Edward and I were part of a band in London, where we used to go to school, but the band broke up thanks to our green eyed friend." He said pointing his thumb at Edward, all this without taking his eyes off Rosalie. We all looked at Edward and he smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't my fault. If our bass player hadn't decided to hit on my date-"

"Yeah but it was your fault that you overreacted and broke his nose…" Edward just shrugged and Rosalie and I broke into a fit of laughter.

We spent almost the whole tour talking and I realized that Rosalie wasn't that bad, she was actually kind of nice, and we had a lot of things in common. Lauren on the other hand… well, I could ignore her.

When there were only about 20 minutes left of the tour, I pulled Rosalie aside and told her that I think Emmett liked her. After we were finished talking I winked at Emmett and he pulled Rosalie aside. He whispered something to her and they walked off holding hands, probably to find a deserted broom closet or hallway… following his lead I took Jaspers arm and guided us away from our group of friends. When we were alone I looked him in the eye…and was about to start talking when he beat me to the punch:

"I like you… a lot. And even though we've only known each other for a few hours I feel like I've known you my whole life." With every word he said my smile lit up a watt.

"I like you a lot too." His eyes lit up. We both smiled at each other communicating in silence. I sensed he was nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"YES!" I squealed and started jumping up and down still holding his hand. Several heads turned our way but the girls seeing it was me found it nothing strange. We talked through a few details and ended up agreeing to go on a date on Thursday.

We started walking and found a bench near the exit. We sat down and started talking; I found out that he had lived in Texas until he was seven, when his dad remarried (I knew he had a sort of accent!), that he missed Bruno, the golden retriever he had back home in New York and that he was an Aquarius. Talking to him felt just so natural… it was disconcerting. We even shared a few kisses. After what seemed like two minutes but, was in fact ten my phone started vibrating signaling I had a message, it was from Rose, I was checking it when I received a few more. They all said similar things: 'where r u?' or 'about 2 start passing roll call, hurry!'

I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. I frowned.

"I have to go." he frowned too and hugged me. Just that little gesture made me feel better. I was back to my bubbly self again.

"Bye jazz! I'll miss you! Why don't meet up this weekend, Apart from our date." We were juniors so we could go out Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, and receive visitors Wednesdays, Saturdays and Fridays.

"Sounds great." Our conversation was a bit rushed, we both had to go.

"Um… Ask Emmett and Edward if they want to go clubbing on Friday! Call me!" He nodded and looked at the phone number clearly written on his hand in pink ink.

"Eddie." He corrected, snickering. I smiled "They'll probably go, but…Which club?"

"Midnight sun."

"Okay, bye Al, I'll miss you!" After that he gave me another hug and told me to hurry to get to the bus.

On the bus ride back to school I sat with Rosalie and we talked, getting to know each other better. She was genuinely nice; I don't know why we hadn't become friends before.

"Remember: Midnight sun on Friday, and FMPW meeting on Monday." She repeated to me for what was like the thousandth time

"And on-campus movie Wednesday!" I added as she started to walk away. She nodded and smiled. "See you then!"

*-*-*

"I wonder if Bella will like Rosalie." I asked Angela, opening the door to Petunia Hall, our dorm building.

"Well we'll see on Wednesday…" she replied.

* * *

**A.N./:** I just got back from Soria (country) today and i'm leaving for portugal on wednesday so... if i get 5 reviews i'll post a new chapter!

If you liked it**review**! If you didn't…**review** any way!!


	3. The Rosalie 'case'

**I know i said i'd wait for five reviews but... i couldn't help myself! R&R **(for those who don't know what R&R mean's [my sis explained it to me today] it's Read and Review! clever, huh?)

**A.N./** Hey people! I just finished reading the host and I'm extremely thoughtful… to those who have read it: do you think all that could really happen and… IAN IS MINE!!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed! I'm touched; the first chapter had more reviews in a few hours than my other story! Not very hard to beat… my other story only has 2 reviews…

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I own nothing twilight related… that all belongs to Ms. S. M.; although I'm hoping she'll take pity on me and give me an Edward for my birthday… 'Sighs like she's in love and stares dreamily into space'

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

BPOV

Finally.

I had been waiting for the bus to come back all morning; I really wanted Alice to tell me all about these 'cute guys' she had texted about. They must have been great because, trust me, Alice is hard to impress.

About ten minutes after I saw the bus pull in she came into my dorm, perched herself on top of my bed and sighed theatrically. It looked like she wanted _me _to start the conversation.

"So… Ally, tell me about these cute guys." I prompted, blushing.

"Well, their names are Edward, Emmet and Jasper. They are very athletic; they're all on the football team, Emmet's the quarterback." She paused for a few seconds thinking. "And Edward's captain of the Soccer team, as is Jasper on the Baseball team. Edward and Emmet are brothers and they have a British accent, although Edwards is more pronounced." _Interesting_, I love a man with an accent. "Emmet is large and bulky; almost every visible surface of his body is muscled. He has black hair and two dimples when he smiles, he's cute and really funny;" I nodded. "Jasper has dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes, he's tall and sweet and when he speaks too fast has a southern drawl. He's really stylish and…"

"And…?" I prodded.

"we're going out on Wednesday." She said calmly. _What? _They were going on a date! Alice didn't take dating lightly, he must be great. I can't believe I missed meeting a boy Alice said yes to! After freaking out in my mind I calmed down and started to think: so far, the two boys sounded wonderful. I wonder what the third one was like… "And last but not least is Edward, he's totally you're type, I think you'll end up with him…" She giggled when she said his name.

"Um, Alice, I don't even know him…"

"Yet." She had a scheming look on her face, I didn't like that.

"So, any other thing you want to tell me?"

"Oh… yeah! Rosalie is actually really nice and so is Hermione. We're all going to see a movie on campus Wednesday so you can get to know them"

I was about to argue when I saw her face. "Okay," I grumbled. I could see there was no use arguing.

***-*-***

Alice, Angela, Hermione, Leah and I were heading to the campus cinema talking animatedly about Mr. Harris' hair piece when I saw Rosalie head towards Alice and Angela, she and Angela actually seemed like good friends, I guess that's what happens after being roommates for almost 4 years. She said a cheerful and she nodded in my general direction while she gave everyone else two kisses and a hug. She looked at me.

"I didn't know she was coming"

"She's my best friend; we're kind of a package deal." Aw! I loved Alice so much right then for defending me.

We had almost arrived at the cinema; all that was left to do was to cross the road. We were walking in a sort of pack with Alice, Angela and Leah in the front, followed by Rosalie who was talking on her phone, pretty much oblivious to everything around her, and with Hermione and me closing the group.

Alice and Ang and Leah were done crossing the road and shortly after Rosalie started crossing without looking both ways. Oddly, in a few seconds I realized many things: one, a car was speeding towards Rosalie; two she hadn't noticed what was going on; and three if I didn't save her the car could kill her.

I knew she wouldn't notice me, she was too entranced with her call, but either way, I called out to her again. "Rosalie!"

She couldn't hear me; without thinking about the consequences of my action I ran towards her and pushed her away with all of my strength, which luckily was enough to avoid getting run over by a car. I had gotten out of the way just in time; she was alright, but she was looking at me shocked.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? You're asking me about myself, when you're the one that just risked her life to save me?"

"Well, yeah, I already know that I'm fine, just a little bruise on my knee." I said touching it. She laughed a little at my nonchalance. Her laugh had a hysteric edge to it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"A bit shocked but, fine. Thank you Bella, seriously." After a few seconds she opened her mouth to add something, I could tell it was hard so I didn't pressure her. After a while it seemed she found her voice again. "I'm sorry about how I've treated you the last few years." She had apologized, I could feel the traitorous tears in my eyes.

"It's okay Rose, I forgive you." I smiled to make my point clear; she timidly smiled back. We were so deeply immersed in our own bubble that I hadn't noticed that we were surrounded by a huge group of students, including the driver, shouting out random questions and that Alice was crouched between Rosalie and I, hugging both of us tightly.

"Ally, we're fine" Rose and I said at the same time. We started laughing at the coincidence and Alice hugged us tighter. I didn't really want to go to the movies, I wanted to try to repair the years of hatred Alice and I had had towards Rosalie. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey girls" I addressed Angela, Leah and Hermione. They all looked at me. "Um… well, Rose, Alice and I. "are going to go back to our dorm" I said while looking at them for confirmation, they both nodded. "Can we see the movie another time?"

"Yeah, we're not really in the mood for a movie." Alice added. They all smiled at us.

"Okay. Bye Bells! Alice, Rose!"

A little while later all three of us were back in my dorm and I could tell that we were going to be great friends and I was about to tell them when Alice beat me to the punch.

"Girls, I think we're going to be best friends." We both agreed.

We spent hours talking, and they tried to convince me to go clubbing with them and the boys on Friday night. And, after many pleads, puppy dog eyes and even threats to my book collection, they had me convinced.

"I just know that you and Edward are going to click!" Alice said excitedly.

*-*-*

"Alice! You've been retouching my hair for almost an hour!"

"Bella, Bella. Won't you ever learn… perfect hair is an art, so just like any master piece, it takes time, and anyway Bella, patience is a virtue."

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"That's enough… just one more thing and… done! Look in the mirror Bella." I did as she said and was stunned. My hair looked like it had been done by a professional: my normally stick straight hair was curled into soft waves and Alice had even braided some tiny braids into my curls.

"Wow, thanks Alice."

"You're welcome! But remember if you want the curls to last don't lie down and spray this on every two hours or so" she said giving me a small can of hairspray. "Rose will be here in a few minutes to finish you're make up"

"Okay, bye Alice, you look great by the way." She actually laughed.

"Silly Bella, I haven't even done my hair properly"

A few minutes after Alice left Rosalie came in carrying a large pink trunk-like purse. She set it down on the floor, clicked a button and it opened up showing the largest amount of beauty products I had ever seen anyone own. Rosalie must've seen my mouth open in shock because she chuckled.

"Okay, now sit. I'll explain what I'm doing so you can learn, ok?" I nodded. "So first things first, you have to hydrate your skin." I felt her applying lotion. "then, you move on to the make up, first I'm going to give you a smoky eye, but I'm going to do it in purple instead of black so it highlights your brown eyes and makes them look golden" wow, I didn't know make up could do that. "Well you don't need blush" of course, at the mention of my blush, I blushed. "Point made, and your lips are already red so I'll just add a little gloss and glitter…" after a few more minute she said she was done and told me to look in the mirror.

I looked like a different person; I actually looked like I could be friends with incredibly beautiful, statuesque Rosalie or cute, pixie-like Alice.

"Impressive, huh?" I nodded. "You do know that make up can't do anything if the person underneath isn't already beautiful?"

Rosalie just complimented me; and think: just three days ago she hated me and I hated her. "Right, all you need to do is put on your dress and heels and you're ready to go." She smiled.

"Hey, Rose, do you actually know why we didn't try to be friends when you transferred here?" I asked while stepping into the red heels they had picked out for me. After I was down I looked at her and realized she was staring at the floor.

"Actually, I do. When I first came here in 8th grade you tried to be nice to me, but I treated you awfully." I looked at her.

"Why?"

"Well, because I had met you that year at summer camp…"

RPOV

She was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Well, because I had met you that year at summer camp…"

FLASHBACK

_It was the second to last day of camp and I was planning telling the boy I liked how I felt but I wasn't sure if he'd like me, I mean he was a bronzed haired angel and I was… a short, overweight girl, who had her hair cut like Betty Boop. _

_I was walking towards his cabin when I saw Bella, a girl my age who had it all: she was pretty, thin, smart and people even said she was nice, run in to Edward. He spoke to her and she blushed, something she constantly did. Then she said something else and they both smiled and he grabbed her hand. The next day the news was all over camp, and anyone who didn't believe that they were a couple was proved wrong when they gave each other a good-bye kiss before each heading towards a different airport wing._

_She had taken my first crush. I vowed then and there that if I ever saw her again she would be my enemy._

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry I acted this way Bella, but, I was jealous of you, I mean my first crush chose you, it hurt. But now I see that you're really nice, and… and I, I hope we're still friends" I looked at her tentatively.

"of course we're still friends silly! I understand, I wouldn't do it, but I understand." I smiled at her, hoping she could see my relief "and the Edward thing, that's all in the past, I haven't heard or seen Edward in four years. Any way… from what I've heard there's this big man named Emmet in your life now…"

Emmet: just his name made my knees weak, "yeah, he's amazing and…" I couldn't wait to see him tonight, or hug him, or kiss him… I heard a snapping sound that woke me from my daydream, standing in front of me were Alice and Bella staring at me with amused expressions.

"Come on lover girl we're supposed to be at the club in 10 minutes. And if you want to be on time we have to leave now."

"Um… Alice, the club is 25 minutes away."

"I know."

"So, if we have 10 minutes-" Alice interrupted me.

"9"

"Rose, don't worry, with her driving we'll make it there with minutes to spare." Bella smiled at me although she looked a bit scared, if I could read her face right. Suddenly I was curious:

"Alice, how many kilometers above the speed limit do you go?"

"Depends, from 10 to 25?" Her statement ended up sounding like a question. Bella raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"Sure Alice, whatever you say, but I just have one question: is going 130km per hour when the speed limit is 90, 10 to 25 km faster?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "that was one time Bella, I mean I have an excuse! There was a Marc Jacobs sale and I didn't want to be the last one there!"

Bella and I looked at each other and we burst out laughing, Alice pouted but after a while joined in.

"Um… Alice, 3 minutes"

"Right, well, we'll be fashionably late"

And with that we stepped into bright yellow cab.

* * *

**A.N.:** if it' your birthday soon (or today) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Also, if you tell me a few days in advance (in a review) I'll congratulate you at my beginning A.N.!

Clicking is good exercise for your finger muscles… so is typing… so **CLICK** the greenish button below and **TYPE** a review, opinion, idea for this story! Lots of LURVE!!


	4. 007: Midnight Sun

**A.N.: HEY!!** It's me again, back from Portugal! If any of you care, I had a great time! Lot's of shopping involved… love the Portuguese style! Any way got **2 reviews** last chapt., made me sad… anyway… you know what to do!

**Chapter 4 – 007: Midnight Sun**

**EdPOV**

We were going clubbing, I was happy about that, it was one of my hobbies, and we used to sneak out of campus on weekends and head to the teen clubs in town (the ones open from 8PM to 1 AM for 14 through 18 year olds). What I wasn't happy about was the fact that I had lost the draw and couldn't drink, seeing as I'd be driving us back to school. I'd suggested getting a cab, but, apparently Jasper had had a bad experience with a taxi driver this summer.

We were standing at the entrance of Midnight Sun, waiting for the girls to arrive, but, after a few minutes we decided to head inside and grab a table. We skipped the cue and headed straight to the door where we smiled at the bouncers who had gotten to know us last year.

"Long time no see, boys." Yeyo said in his deep voice.

"Lockdown," Emmett shrugged. They both laughed at our sakes and let us pass.

We had been waiting ten minutes and I decided to go to the bathroom, when I came back I saw Alice and Rosalie at our table, clearly 'busy' with my brother and best friend. Not wanting to interrupt I decided to count to ten, if they didn't come out for air in that time I'd interrupt: ten… three, two, _one_.

I cleared my throat, loudly. The broke apart, startled and looking flushed. I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from their lack of oxygen.

"So, where's this girl you wanted me to meet?" I looked around again, checking to see if I had missed someone when I arrived. There was nobody there.

"She went to get drinks. Don't worry, we told her to get you a sprite, a _non-spiked_ sprite of course, from the vending machine near the entrance."

Almost all the dinks you could buy at the bar here were spiked. In theory, this being a teen club there was no alcohol, but in practice… let's just say the first night we came here, clueless, we don't know how we got back on campus.

"Emmet, I _hate_ sprite."

"Ups…" he said smiling evilly. I'd have to get back at him…

I grimaced and started to walk away, "Right. I'm going to dance"

"Wait, Edward!" Rosalie said before I could make my escape. I looked at her. "Stay… wait for Blush… I know! We can play I've never until Blush arrives to get to know each other better."

"Blush?"

"We can't tell you her name. She has to introduce herself." Alice stated. "let's start."

"Um… Rose, no drinks." Jasper pointed out. It looked like Rosalie thought about it and after a second she asked Alice if she had nail polish. A few minutes later they had set a bottle of nail polish in front of each of us (don't ask me _why_ they carry so much nail polish in their purses…).

"Alright, every time you've done something you have to paint your nail and when you have all your ten nails painted, you have to do something of our choice."

"Rules are simple," Alice continued "no sexist comments like 'I've never been a girl' or 'I've never worn a bra' and no comments on the appearance we had when we were born like 'I've never been blonde'… got it?" Everyone nodded. She smiled.

"I'll start!" Emmet started bouncing up and down and only stopped when Rose smacked him up the head. "I've never… loved a musical instrument almost as much as my brother"

I glared at Emmet, what a stupid dare. I uncapped my pink container an took the little brush out. Rosalie looked at me.

"What instrument have you 'loved'?"

"My piano, or my electric guitar, depends on the day" she shrugged.

"okay Edward your turn"

"I've never… tried to sneak into the elephants cage in the zoo so that they could 'autograph' my elephant t-shirt" Emmet grumbled and started painting his nail turquoise.

After a while I got tired of the game and, with two nails left, went to dance.

**BPOV**

We paid the driver and stepped out of the neon cab. A few minutes later we were in the club and went to look for the guys. Alice texted Jasper to find out where they were, after a while we found them and I was introduced.

Alice and Rose were right, they are cute. From their descriptions I knew who was Jasper and who was Emmet, Rose and Alice told me that the only guy left I had to meet was 'Eddie'.

I sat down next to Alice and we started talking, but, in a few minutes each pair were too 'in' too each other to notice me. They were _clearly_ enjoying each others company, I felt like an intruder so I went to get drinks. It took me almost 20 minutes to get to the bar from our table, but surprisingly when I got there, the bartenders took my order almost immediately; afterwards I quickly went to the vending machine to get a sprite and was back at the table with our drinks about 30 minutes after I left. When I got there I found out that I had missed this mysterious 'Eddie' person yet again.

"He went to dance, you can sit here and wait for him if you want." Alice suggested, but I wasn't going to sit around waiting for a boy so I decided to go dance.

When I was halfway across the dance floor my heel got trapped in the only crack there was in the _entire_ dance floor; I tripped knocking into a guy who was flirting with Jessica, a girl I recognized from school.

He regained his balance thanks to someone's shoulder and stuck his hand out to help me up. Jessica, noticing she had lost the attention of this guy left to find herself another dance partner.

I grabbed his hand and he easily pulled me up. When I looked up to thank him I got lost in his impossibly green eyes… eyes I had seen before… suddenly I recognized him.

"Edward? E? What are you doing here? Weren't you in England?"

"Bella? Is that really you? You look great! I haven't seen you since camp." I could feel my checks reddening; he was smiling, but he frowned as he said the next bit. "Well, something happened and I had to move here, I go to school at St. James now!" By the end of the sentence he had regained the cheerful tone in his voice.

"Seriously? I go to Mater, why haven't we seen each other before? At field trips, the fall dance?"

"Well, actually my brother, my best friend and I have been on campus arrest since the second week of school it just ended Monday so we haven't really been out much…"

"That is so typical you E!" I said laughing; he smiled sheepishly and soon joined in.

"Want to dance?" he asked, even though we already were dancing.

"A bit late to ask, no?" After that we started laughing again.

"so, remember the last days of camp," I nodded remembering them perfectly and he continued, "do want to repeat some of the things that happened then?" _Of course! Yes! _I was screaming inside my head, but I decided to play it cool.

"I'm sorry if I don't understand Mr. Bond," I said using his camp nick name "but, are you implying that you want to kiss me again?"

"Well, actually I was talking about playing tag, but… if you insist." He said right before kissing me. I was glad I had worn the heels, other wise it would've been a bit hard to kiss him, due to his height. His lips were soft, and they fit perfectly with mine, soon he brushed my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly opened my mouth. Soon our tongues were dueling, and after a while we broke apart panting for air. We laughed at our red faces and he _attacked_ me again. This time the kiss was electrifying and it made my knees weak; it was even better than the first one, and not just because my tongue won (sort of).

After a while I hugged him and we started dancing again, this time to the song 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. When it was over he whispered in my ear:

"You know the songs right, tonight's a great night" I smiled at him.

"I think so too" and kissed him. A few songs later we were laughing again, and he was tickling me, having discovered, much to his delight that I was still ticklish.

"Sto-o-op!" I pleaded

"No"

"Please!" I was begging. "I'll kiss you?" he acted like he thought about it. "I'll be your best friend forever…?"

"Sold!" he shouted and bent down and kissed me. And, even though I could tell that the kiss was supposed to be quick, we soon got lost in the heat of the moment and I found myself entranced by his very presence, and of course his chiseled chest, which I had the pleasure of touching and scratching with my nails. His hand around my waist, our tongues were fighting or dancing, I really couldn't tell. All too soon we broke apart and, while regaining our breathing he asked my in a hoarse whisper:

"You can be your girlfriend's best friend right?" I grinned realizing this was his way of asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Of course!" We both laughed and as he stroked my cheek I realized he had eight pink nails.

"Hey E?"

"Um hum?"

"Why do you have pink polished nails?"

He looked down at them, "so I could match with your blush…" I looked at him, amused, and pink (why'd he have to remind me!?), and raised my eyebrows questioning his response. "Okay, we played 'I never' but didn't have drinks so we used nail polish instead."

"Ah… I understand, but isn't the fun of I never getting your friends drunk?" it looked as if he thought about it and, after a minute he started talking.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." He sounded serious, almost solemn and the instant I locked eyes with him and we both started laughing.

"So tell me something random about you," I said after a while.

"Okay… well, I've always wanted to try mountain lion, and I collect cars, preferably fast ones. You're turn"

"Um…" I had to think about this, what could I tell him? That my favorite drink is water, that I'm in love with the vampire from twilight? I finally decided: "last year I was voted most likely to blush, for the school yearbook"

He took one look at my face, which I'm assuming was red and started laughing. After that we started talking again. It turns out he knew our dean, Esme; he loved chocolate, as did I (yay! We have things in common!); he knew how to sail…

After what seemed like hours my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey bells! Where are you? You've been gone all night! Any way, we're leaving, curfew is in 25 minutes."_

"What!? It's already 12:05?"

"_Yep B, meet you at the club entrance in 5"_

"'Kay. Bye Ally!" I sighed and looked at Edward.

"What?"

"I have to go. We'll see each other soon, right _boyfriend_?" he grinned, "here's my number, what's yours?"

"651287439"

"Okay, I'll call you. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"As far as I know I'm not, I'll see you then. Bye B" he said, then he kissed me and I had to fight hard so not to get lost in the moment.

After I reached Alice and Rosalie they started asking me where I had been all night. They told me that they had had a lot of fun but that they were sad that I hadn't met 'Eddie'. They insisted that he was perfect for me: he liked music, art, literature… they kept insisting on something but I blocked them out. Truth be said, I really didn't care; I had run into Edward and I liked him a lot: we still had that special connection from when we were younger…

**A.N.: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ I____ñ__igo_!! **REVIEW**and eat chocolate!! Lots of lurve!!


	5. StarTalks

_HII READERS!! I have a treat for you…._

_Another chapter! And only a measly 4 hours after the other one…. (I can't fall asleep… there's too much caffeine in my system!! ___

_Anyway…. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I'll mention some of them: Amy Cahill, VeggieGirl15 _(IOU virtual chocolate! Reclaim it!!)_, iLOVEedwardCULLENx3… (and the other three that reviewed other chapters…) if u want to b mentioned in the hall of fame you know what to do…_

_ENJOY!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: StarTalks**

**BPOV**

I had stayed up all night texting with Edward; my roommate Lauren had noticed, but as usual, she ignored me.

Beep-beep, beep-beep. Yay! Another text message

**TO**: BELLA (613355346)

**FROM**: EDWARD (651287439)

B-

How r u this morning? Slept mch? I know I hvn't! :-)

Wats ur dorm number? Im coming over

Xxx

-E

**TO**: EDWARD (651287439)

**FROM**: BELLA (613355346)

E-

Actlly, ive gtten a gr8 nites sleep!

How about we meet 4 coffee? It'll wake u up!

2nd avenue starbucks in 15?

Xoxo

-B

I looked at my box of sent messages: 34 to Edward, I quickly erased them so no one would notice how much we had clicked. I grabbed my sweater and car keys and went down to the lounge. When I got there I found my two best friends watching MTV with laptops on their laps giving the screens loathing looks every once in a while.

"Hey chicas!" I exclaimed. They jumped, startled, and glared at me. "Why the glum faces?"

"Well, Alice here decided to sign up for the school newspaper and she convinced me to join with her. We thought we would get to choose what topic we write, like fashion, or gossip. But, as it turns out you pick the topic out of a hat."

"I see, and what 'horrible' topics did you get?"

"Sports." Alice grumbled.

"Today's technologies…" Rosalie added.

"And what do you have so far?"

"The title." They both said at the same time, this caused me to laugh, and soon they had joined in.

"Well, why not watch a movie to clear your minds and then try incorporating things you know about in to the article, although do it subtly."

"Thanks bells."

"Gracias I!"

"Ro-o-ose!" I whined, separating her name into three syllables. "Don't call me 'I'!"

We all took one look at each other and broke into a giggle fit caused by my childish behavior. I looked at my watch and realized that I had to go.

"Well, got to go. See you later girls!"

I got in my purple Lamborghini and hit the gas pedal, wanting to get to Edward the fastest possible. The extremely conspicuous car had been a present from my mother, Renée, for my sixteenth birthday and she insisted I use it.

I got to the coffee shop in half the time it normally took me so, obviously, I was early. I went to look for a table when I walked passed a man who looked strangely like Edward, so I decided to head back and make sure it wasn't him.

When I reached the table I realized that it was him, so, smirking, I sat down.

"Early much?" I teased.

"I'd say the same about you." He had me there. "What? No kiss for Mr. Bond?" I laughed at the mention of his old camp nickname and quickly gave him a hug and I watched his smile drop. He grunted and pulled me into his lap.

I looked into his eyes and had an urge to kiss him; I temporarily lost my train of thought but then I remembered that I had something important to tell him and tried to concentrate. I had been thinking about it on my trip here, practicing what to say, but I was a bit nervous.

"Um… Edward, I want this to work so let's take our relationship slowly. Let's start being friends." I said tentatively.

"Okay." He said simply. Okay? _Okay?_ Wow, he took that well, I'll never understand boys. We spent a few minutes in silence, me in his lap. After a while he started the conversation again.

"Hey, do you remember why they called me Mr. Bond?"

"Actually, I do. Don't you remember?"

"Not really…"

_Carolina and I were lying on our top bunks whispering about all that had happened this week at camp, our first week. We were talking, well she was talking, about who was 'hot' and who was 'not', whose hair was 'fab' and whose was 'drab'. I just occasionally nodded; it didn't really matter to me… as long as they were nice._

_After a while, the lights went off and we heard a strange noise: _

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAMBAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM NANANA NANAN DUN DUN BAM BAM…_

_It was the 007 theme song and in came Edward, James and Robert; all wearing black suits and with their hands mimicking a gun. They started rolling on the floor moving towards my friends and my bunk beds, earning quiet a few giggles and a swoon or two. When they finally arrived the lights flicked on, and in came three amused looking counselors._

_The scene repeated itself in pretty much the same fashion the following week, but then they lost the music, so it wasn't a complete give away but James stilled hummed the song to himself. _

_They continued to get caught, but for small silly things like somersaulting into a bed post or getting the hem of their blazer stuck in the window._

_Eventually, Edward and James perfected it, Robert had left after a month and they could enter and leave the girls cabins with ease. Soon they started to be known as Mr. Bond and the Bond Girl around camp. James actually liked being the Bond girl… he said that it was thanks to her (now him) that the movies were such a success. Well, him and the explosions. _

"By the end of my tale he was laughing really hard while programming something on his cell phone. Soon conversation coursed again.

"So… what's your favorite color?" this question was easy. Pink. It had always been my favorite color. I was about to respond when he looked at me. We locked eyes and now I had a new favorite color (green). But I couldn't tell him… I quickly thought of a meaningless mention.

"Transparent."

"That's not a color," he scoffed. "That's a state."

"Like California" I said trying to distract him.

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't"

"Well, it does to me."

"Oh! If it makes sense to you then it must be pretty logical." he threw back at me, heavy on the sarcasm. Soon we were both pouting to see who could last the longest angry. I was about to give in when he smiled, chuckled and admitted: "you Bella are a special person."

***-*-***

**APOV**

"… _and that's why, against so many peoples opinions, shopping can be considered a sport, or even an art form. I hope that you found the tips and solutions I provided useful and don't forget: if you shop 'til you drop make sure your pants don't drop from all the calories you've burnt shopping._' So… what do you think?" I asked Jasper tentatively over the phone.

"Brilliant Ally. I love the way you've manipulated the sports theme so you can talk about shopping. I don't know why but I have the sensation that you would've ended talking about shopping even if your topic was the television programming!"

"You know me so well, but actually Bella helped me come up with how to present the article, you know, she gave me the basic ideas. Talking about Bella, can you do me a favor?"

**BPOV**

"Hey guys!" I was in a great mood so nothing looked out of the ordinary until I took a second look at the room; all of Lauren things were gone: her makeup, her hairdryer and her ugly bedspread. Instead of that there was a larger amount of bottles on the vanity and a hot pink comforter on the bed. It looked like a tornado had passed through, everything was so clean. And last but not least, Lauren wasn't here. "Wait, what are you doing in my room?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I heard Alice squeal.

"Well, you know Lauren and Rose used to be best friends, but Rosalie realized how mean she was and that she was better of with us so she stopped hanging out with Lauren so much. Eventually, she felt a bit lonely so she befriended Jessica, my old roommate, and… I pulled a few strings so now I'm with you and Lauren is with Jessica!" she ended her explanation a few octaves higher than she began it but, I couldn't blame her… I felt like squealing myself!

"That's great! And now all three of us are really close! We're just across the hall from you Rose!"

"I know!" Soon we were all jumping up and down in a circle squealing, and giggling and laughing, and just being friends.

"So… where've you been this morning? You've been gone for almost four hours?" Four hours… it couldn't have been that long, could it?

"What, did you have a secret meeting with a hot boyfriend or something?" Alice joked. I felt me face heat up; I was probably as red as a tomato.

"Spill girl." Rose said.

Ugh! How I hated that traitorous blush! It always ratted me out when I had something secret… and hot.

"Well, like I told you yesterday, I ran into an old friend at the club, so we got to talking" right on cue I blushed. They gave me a 'that's-all-you-did' look and so I continued, "And kissing. He texted me this morning and we went out for breakfast and coffee."

"Well, what does he look like? And most importantly, does he _smell_ well?

"He's tall and charming, thin but muscular and smart. He has untamable hair, striking green eyes and a mischievous crooked smile"

"Um, Bella?" Rose asked. "You wouldn't happen to know this boy from camp?" I smiled apologetically at Rose, because I knew she had liked Edward.

I looked her in the eyes and tried to say sorry with one look, it seemed like she caught it because she gave a small nod and gave me a smile that told me she was over him.

"Well, bells," Alice continued, oblivious to the silent conversation Rose and I were having. "I still think that you should meet Eddie, he's perfect for you, and like I've said before, I know you two are going to end up together. We could organize a blind da-"

"So how are your articles for the paper coming along?" I decided to change the subject before Alice started planning a wedding to a guy I didn't even know.

"All done." Alice said proudly. "2,986 words on the sport of shopping, it explains everything: from _sale stampedes_ to _changing room craziness, _covering everything in between, of course." I just nodded at my new roommate's intake on shopping. I didn't know whether to be amused, impressed or scared.

"Me too," Rosalie chimed "Actually Bella, I hope you don't mind but I talked about your car, and yours too Alice."

"Rose, you had to talk about _today's technologies_…"

"And I did. See the last sentence of my article?" she turned her screen towards me: _'the making of this car was possible thanks to today's technologies' _it read.

"Cool." Seemingly out of the blue I noticed Alice was tapping her foot, I turned to her.

"Bellaaa! Don't change the subject! As I was saying…" Alice prattled on for about a half hour but after the first few words zoned out. When she was done I realized that she was asking me something:

"So, you agree right?"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but you normally don't go against Alice so I agreed. "Sure" she squealed and hugged me. I was starting to get scared. "Alice, what did I just agree to?"

She filled me in and I realized, a little too late, that spacing out hadn't been a wise decision; seeing as I ended up agreeing to go on _blind _date with a guy I didn't know and joining the FMPW.

* * *

**AN: **I'm a Writer girl

In a twilight world

It's fantastic

Or sadistic

You can touch their hair

Or hit them everywhere

They are shiny

And sometimes whiny…

Come on reader lets review now

Ah, ah, ah, yeah

Come on **Edward** let's convince them

Uh-uh-uh, uh-uh-uh

I'm a Writer girl

In a twilight world

…

**REVIEW!**! (And sing to the rhythm of **Barbie girl**!)

btw if u have ideas you want to see in the story review and I'll try to put them in…even if it involves a purple pen…

**Click on that button....**

|  
\/


	6. Bored' Games

_Sorry for not updating! faniction wouldn't let me AND i've been reading the house of night series... seriously good! recomend it!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6:

**'Bored' Games **

**EdPOV**

I had had a great morning with Bella, sure she didn't want to kiss me, but I felt so at ease when I was with her and conversation just flowed naturally; from our stare offs, pouting competitions, to stories from our past and day to day life and even our silences, I sensed that I was getting to know Bella better, inside and out. I felt like I knew little things about her, like that she had a freckle behind her left ear, which nobody else knew. I like that feeling and I know that I like Bella too.

Just after mid afternoon, Emmet and Jasper came in our dorm; they were carrying a CD and a few pen drives and quickly locked the door.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your dates?" I asked them.

"We're men on a mission," cue Emmett's _famous_ Elvis dance moves, "the girls asked us to do something before going to dinner." I looked at him skeptically and turned to Jasper for further information.

"You're going on a date with our blushing friend tomorrow." Jasper stated.

"No." I pronounced my response clearly hoping they would see I wasn't planning on changing my mind. "Sorry, gentlemen." I said more tranquil, shrugging.

"Are you so sure?" Emmet asked, a strange glint in his eye, almost the same one he got when he messed with fast food restaurant employees specifying that his _drive-through _order is_ "to go".  
_"See what we have here?" he was holding up a blue pen drive. "It's a virus; if you don't go on the date say goodbye to all the music on iTunes, your iPod, iPhone… you get the idea?" I was shocked, my own brother!

"You're threatening my music?" I said slowly.

They nodded. "Sorry E," Jasper at least looked apologetic, Emmet seemed to be enjoying this.

"Why?"

"Rose and Alice." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "We've spent a lot of time with them recently and I, at least, have fallen pretty hard, don't want to upset them."

"Alice is… Sorry dude, I think I love her." Jasper stated.

"_LOVE_ her?" I was starting to question my brother and best friends' mental health. "You've only known each other for a week!"

"It's strange… but I think she feels the same way."

"So… Will you go Eddie? I want to get back to Rosie!" Emmet whined, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Fine, but at least tell me her name." I growled.

"Just call her blush. And don't worry dude. Just remember: tomorrow, eight o' clock, Wagaboo."

"Blush?" I asked and they just left grinning. I hate them so much sometimes.

***-*-***

It was the day of the date and I had nothing to do. I couldn't go see Bella, Sundays Mater was closed to visitors; I could only visit Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Maybe if I called her she would come over… I quickly banished that thought. I had a full eleven endless hours before my date.

***-*-***

Ten hours

***-*-***

Nine hours.

Ugh! I couldn't take it anymore. I had nothing to do. I decided that rule or not, I was going to see Bella.

**BPOV**

I was staring out my window, watching the sea in the distance, I had nothing to do. Alice had gone shopping with Rose, Angela and Hermione were practicing for the school play and Leah… well a week every month it was just wiser to avoid her. She was extra emotional those times…

My cell phone rang and I turned around to pick it up. When I finished talking and turned to the window I almost had a heart attack, there was Edward, looking as impressive as ever, dressed in black and camouflage and leaning against my window sill.

"Hey B." he said in his smooth velvet voice, entering fluidly through the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"What can't visit my… friend?" he said the last word dubiously.

"Yes but, you're going to get caught; today's not a visiting day, you could have called me and I would've meet at the mall."

His eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that, soon he was smiling again. "Well than close the blinds, lock the door and no one will know I'm here." I smiled and did as he told.

"So… what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down on my bed and taking a sip from a mug of coffee I found on my bedside table.

"Well, I was bored out of my head and I have nothing to do until eight, so… I decide to come see you." I nodded. "No roommates?" he asked.

"Alice, my best friend and room mate, is off shopping, she said something about a costume shop…"

"Costume shop?" he asked surprised, I just nodded, Alice could go shopping for anything, it was her hobby.

"Yes." I sighed. "she said something about witches hats being in this season… don't ask me… all I know is that she'll be back at six." he chuckled.

"She sounds like the girl my best friends dating." I smiled.

"So…? What do you want to do?"

"It's your room, what _can _we do?"

"Well, I'll go down to the lounge and get some board games; we could play those and then watch a movie."

"Sounds fine by me."

We spent the next few hours playing stupid board games, completely _un_bored and eating cold pizza. We cheated, won, lost and laughed a lot. We even watched a movie about a girl who pretends to be married: HouseSitter. It was classic comedy; it even had Steve Martin in it. Without even noticing it the whole day had gone by, it was quarter to six and we were still laughing at some old chicken joke he had read on the back of a gum wrapper. It had been a strange, but wonderful day and I wanted to kiss him every moment of it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and voices at the door. Alice was back. But, she was fifteen minutes early, Alice was never early. She was always on time or fashionably late. Realizing that Edward was in the room and how it would look if they came in and saw us lying on the bed, laughing and watching MTV together, I turned to him and silently told him to hurry out. He had a panicked look on his face; he clearly didn't want to get caught. I hurried towards the window but he shook his head 'not enough time' he mouthed. Alice was fumbling with the key, we were lucky. I pointed to my closet. He looked at me and went in.

A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey bells!" She greeted while entering the room carrying a suspicious amount of bags.

"Hi Ally."

"Look what I got." She said while looking through what must have been ten bags she was carrying. After a while she looked up. "Shoot. I left the bag in the trunk of my car. I'll be right back." She admitted while heading out the door again.

As soon as I saw the coast was clear I shut the door, opened the blinds and window and pulled open the closet door. Edward was there apparently counting the pairs of shoes on one side of the wall. He looked at me, amused.

"Alice. Shoe sale, my dad's credit card. Do the math. Now hurry she'll be back any second." He gave me a quick hug and started climbing out the window and onto a tree branch.

"See you soon!" he yelled when he was down near his car, waving. I chuckled and waved back. He got in his vanquish and drove off.

A little while later Alice came back in carrying three more bags and taking a blue floral skirt out of one. "It's for your date tonight" she explained, clearly noticing my face. After what felt like an eternity Alice and Rose were done. I had put on my favorite layered tees and the skirt Alice had bought. It looked perfect. I was about to slip on some flats when Rosalie approached me and nodded her head.

"Nu-uh" she said while shaking her head. "He's tall, you'll want these" she handed me a pair of gorgeous, but too tall heels. They were metallic blue, and had a brown ribbon that was the exact color of my purse and that tied the whole outfit together perfectly. I couldn't _not_ wear them. They went better than anything in my closet. So, after some internal discussion I put them on.

"Now get in your car and drive to Wagaboo. Your table is under my name, okay?" Alice said.

"Alice, It's still 7:30, I have half an hour."

"Yes but if you arrive early he'll think he's late." She looked impatient, _weird_. She gave me one more look just before pushing me out the door.

***-*-***

Just as I had told Alice, I was early; I waited for 20 minutes until I could access the reservations. The maître d' guided me to a table in a corner, above which there was a ventilation hole and sat down in a seat from which I could see everything except the entrance. A few minutes I felt a tap on my back and when I turned around my heart stuttered. My date arrived and it was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Eddie?" I asked.

* * *

_Please **Review**! I only have 11 reviews on this story (in total!) and I look at other stories and see impressive numbers like 100, 1000, 7000 even 10000, so… I would be REALLY happy if you REVIEWED!_

_**Who ever guesses the correct answer to this joke will get a mention in next chapter:**_

_What do you call ghosts who scare talk show hosts?_

_Send your answers in a review!_

_**BTW, chapter 7 is going to be hilarious!!**_


	7. The Human Shaped Fern

_I only got 1 review for last chapter so the contest is still up… too bad that one reviwer (go veggiegirl15!) didn't get the answer right… we would've had a very interesting costumer complaint… _

**_Di_sclaimer:_ NOT mine_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7:**** The Human Shaped Fern**

**BPOV**

"Eddie?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded and I smiled. "So, you're the elusive friend of my best friend's boyfriend?" Confusing.

He looked a bit bewildered. "And you're theirs?" he asked, I nodded. "Well then, its an honor to meet you _Blush."_

"_Blush_? They called me BLUSH?"

"Well, it's better than _Eddie._"

"Let's just forget these nicknames."

"Agreed."

"So, how did you're friends convince you to come on this date?"

"They threatened my music collection, and of course Emmet was going to get painfully annoying" I laughed, _blackmail,_ that sounded like something Alice would do. Thinking more about it, it was probably work of her meddling and convincing. "What about you?"

"Well first Alice bored me talking about the difference between sea green and turquoise, so when I zoned out she asked me something and I agreed. It turns out I had agreed to go out with you." At the end I could tell he was barely containing his laugh, it looked like he ad to go, I started outright laughing at his face and soon we were both laughing at each others situations.

"Well, now that we're here, and calm" cue giggle, "have I told you, you look beautiful?" I blushed.

"No, have I told you that you look incredibly handsome in those clothes?" he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a button down blue shirt.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, to tell you the truth, Jasper showed up with them this afternoon. Alice chose them out, it looks like she wanted us to match." He said while pointing out his blue shirt and my blue ensemble.

"Typical Ally." We both started laughing again. Soon we were talking avidly and we glared at the waiter when he interrupted us to take our order.

"I'll have the-" I was about to order when something caught my eye. Up in the ventilation system, something was moving. Better said, two something's, spying on our date. I looked around a bit more when I felt someone nudge me. I looked up and saw Edwards green eyes.

"You'll have the what?" he asked. Oh! I had spaced out.

"Um… the bi fun noodles, not too spicy please." The waiter nodded and left our table, I guess he had already taken Edwards order. I saw the man who had been our server start talking to one of the waitresses, who was wearing designer clothes and six inch heels, yet was still relatively short.

I knew who that was: Alice and that's what she had bought at the costume store: a waitress disguise, a wig and contacts. Jasper was probably hidden somewhere around here too.

"Bella!" his annoyed voice brought me back to the present.

"Oh, sorry Edward. I was just…" they were probably listening too. I motioned for him to get closer. And I whispered in his ear. "Looking at our spying friends."

"Our what?" he exclaimed, slightly surprised. "Jasper and Emmet wouldn't do that." He said whispering again.

"Alice can convince anyone. By the way, see the waiter who's standing by the big plant, the one with the yellow heels?" he nodded. "That's Alice; if you look carefully you'll see the strands of black hair peeking out from the red."

His eyes widened.

"And see the vent up there, above our heads,"

"yes.."

"I've been hearing suspicious noises come from there for a while now and I've figured out that's its Emmet and Rosalie, although what they're doing I don't know." We both shuddered at the thought.

"So all that's missing is Jasper" he said.

"All that's missing is Jasper." I echoed. He stopped to think for a moment.

"Hey Bella," I looked up to him. "Do you mind eating somewhere else, some where more, _privet_?" he whispered while motioning with his head so I knew he talked about our friends.

"Actually, I don't really mind. But, we can't go without leaving them something to talk about…" I had a plan forming in my head, and I was itching to try it out. "Lets pretend to have a fight. We'll shout a bit and storm out of the restaurant. Then we can be alone."

"Ok." He agreed, "I'll start."

"No why do you get to start?" I answered a little bit louder.

"Because I'm older!" he shouted

"I don't care if you're older or if you're younger you're still a JERK!"

"A JERK?! LOOK WHO'S TALKING! : THE QUEEN OF THE SNOBS!" he bellowed.

"QUEEN OF THE SNOBS? HOW ORIGINAL, NOT!"

People were starting to look at us, some amused, others horrified. But all I could see was Alice with a look of disbelief on her face; she was probably wondering what had gone wrong.

"WELL, SINCE YOU YHINK I'M SOOOO UNORIGINAL I'M LEAVING!" He was halfway to the door when he turned around and, winking at me continued yelling, "AND BY THE WAY I HATE YOUR SKIRT!" Nice. I thought.

"WELL I'M LEAVING TOO! AND I HATE YOUR SHIRT!" I screeched, even though he was halfway out the door. When we were safely out of hearing distance I gave him a hug and we both started laughing. I decided to leave my car here so I could ride with him.

When we left the parking lot and started to drive I noticed that the car in front of us was full of bumper stickers. I read some of them and started laughing. I was shaking in my seat; Edward looked at me and I just pointed at the bottom back part of the car in front of us:

'**Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else'**

'**Ever stop to think, and forget to start again?'**

'**Don't steal....The Government hates Competition'**

Soon he was laughing with me. After we calmed down we started talking again.

"So, where are we going to have diner tonight?" he asked.

"Um… Starbucks?" I asked with a smile.

"You love Starbucks don't you?" he was smiling at me indulgently.

"Actually… it's a long story, I'll tell you about it sometime." He didn't seem satisfied but he let it go. It was all I was going to tell him for now, I mean, how do you tell someone that your dad owns Starbucks and you're filthy rich?

After buying some frappuchinos and a couple of cookies and muffins we sat down on one of the couches.

"Have you considered acting?" I asked my mouthful of muffin.

"No… why, am I any good?" he asked, a smug smile slowly spreading on his lips.

"Maybe…" I answered. "By the way, insulting my skirt, nice touch, Alice picked it out." He laughed. "So, what are we going to tell our friends? That we caught them _in fragantti _or that we hate each others guts. Well, Rose will probably know that the second option isn't true, but we could let her in on the secret." He nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, does Alice do the meddling and spying thing often?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "It's one of her hobbies, third only to shopping and makeovers. If she didn't want to be a fashion designer she'd probably become a CIA agent."

"So… have you ever thought of using her meddling to your advantage?"

"No…" I said tentatively, wondering what he was thinking.

"Well, my idea is to tell everyone but her how our date really went, and knowing Alice she won't give up on us and she'll start planning dates for us on every possible occasion, meaning no effort on our part but great dates."

"Interesting" I said actually thinking it was a good idea.

"Now, let's take bets: what do you think Jasper was dressed up as?"

"Um… I don't know… a customer? What do you think?"

"Actually, I have a pretty good guess. While I was getting ready this evening a saw a giant hat in Jaspers closet and from the look of it he was gluing branches on it. I think he was the big fern that was beside Alice."

Hum, maybe. "It was Jasper sized."

The date, just like our other encounters, flowed perfectly from beginning to end. It was worthy of a romantic movie; and just like this morning I had to resist the urge to kiss Edward. He just looked so kissable in that blue shirt…

when the date was over a few things happened: the least important of them occurred when he drove me to my car and parked in front of Wagaboo. He got out of the car and hurried to the passenger side to open my door for the second time tonight. I got out and politely told him I could do it myself, that I had arms. He smiled and just shrugged.

When we got to my car his eyes widened appreciatively. I smiled, it normally got those reactions. He hurried over to it and started stroking the purple paint. I laughed at his antics.

"Do like it Mr. Car collector?" he nodded. "So… Want to drive it?" I asked dangling the keys in front of his eyes. He smiled that crooked smile of his and looked at me, a mischievous glint in his suddenly more aware eyes.

"Only if you drive mine." He handed me the keys to his impressive Vanquish, that car was blush worthy… how would Rosalie put it? 'Sex on wheels'.

I got in and just as I looked out the window I saw my purple car zoom by.

'_Nanananannanana_' my alert tone, I had a text message.

**TO**: BELLA (613355346)

**FROM**: EDWARD (651287439)

Hey B!-

Gr8t d8!

I had n idea… in sted of just trying them out lets switch cars! Pleez don't hurt my baby! I'll give urs bac Thurs. promise!

Don't h8 me h8 my idea!! If u hav any Q's call me…

U no u like me!

Xoxo

-Mr. Bond

A.K.A: Mr. Car Collector, E…

What? We had just traded cars? I don't remember agreeing to that… I guess I have to call him.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. Thoughts

**This goes out to my two only reviewers for last chapt! You know who you are! Xoxo's for you!! Yeah, I know… stupid title but I didn't feel like thinking of a witty one…**

**I OWN NOTHING that you **_**recognize**_** as Mrs. Meyers (so, pretend that you don't recognize or know Edward…)**

**CHAPTER 8: Thoughts**

**EPOV**

The night couldn't have been more perfect, or more fun! I had seen Emmet and Rosalie trapped in a vent, making a few _compromising_ sounds, might I add; Alice in a waitress disguise and had faked a fight with Bella. It was all very comical.

But the best part was Bella: she was great, wonderful, I could get used to spending time with her on a daily basis. We were walking towards my car, so I could take her to the restaurant, when I heard her breathing stutter. I looked down and realized I had subconsciously grabbed her hand, but she didn't pull it away. That must be a good sign, right? I looked at her face, it was red. Her eyes were brown, her hair was shinny, her lips… in that precise moment I decided to kiss her.

At first she didn't kiss me back, I could tell she was surprised but slowly she reacted. I could feel her smile and raised my hand to cup her face; I could feel it warm underneath my palm. The kiss was magical, I wanted more: I wanted to lick her lips, bite them, and see if our tongues could dance again… but I restrained myself, deciding I had already pushed my luck enough for one night and I didn't want to impose.

When we pulled apart we were both gasping for air. She put a little distance between us, but I kept hold of her hand. She smiled when she saw my car, and blushed. I laughed, only Bella would blush at the sight of a car she'd only ridden in. I held her door open and she entered the car.

I was closing the door when I heard her grumble incoherently, it sounded like a complaint. I laughed again, I felt _very_ lighthearted.

When we got to the restaurant I noticed that the lot was almost empty, I wonder what hour it is. The only cars left were pretty impressive; they probably belonged to students from one of our boarding schools, almost all of the parents were loaded and bought their children expensive gifts to make up for not being there very often.

She lead me to a purple car, I fell in love with it almost immediately. I needed to get myself one of those. She was staring at me but I didn't care, I was too busy examining the car from all angles.

After a while she spoke: "Do like it Mr. Car collector?"

I nodded, happy that she reminded that little detail about me from the club.

"So… Want to drive it?" She asked dangling the keys in front of my eyes. I smiled and looked at her, I had an idea: I could get Jasper and Emmet back for threatening me just to make me come on this date (even though it had gone perfectly), by parading around campus in her purple car. They would die of jealousy. But I couldn't leave her carless…

"Only if you drive mine." I said while handing her the keys to my baby. I got in and started texting while I waited for her to get in my car. I would send the message when I was out of sight.

The moment I saw she was buckled in my car I sped off and sent her the message:

**TO:** BELLA (613355346)

**FROM:** EDWARD (651287439)

Hey B!-

Gr8t d8!

I had n idea… in sted of just trying them out lets switch cars! Pleez don't hurt my baby! I'll give urs bac Thurs. promise!

Don't h8 me h8 my idea!! If u hav any Q's call me…

U no u like me!

Xoxo

-Mr. Bond

A.K.A: Mr. Car Collector, E…

I didn't have to wait long before I heard Bella's ring tone. Yes, Bella's ring tone, I had chosen a special one, just for her; it was 'Just Friends' by Jonas Brothers. After the first few lines I picked it up.

"Hello? This is Edward, who's this?" I asked, even though I already knew it was her.

"_Edward? I'm afraid I don't know anyone by _that_ name, I must have mistaken the number, are you sure this isn't _Eddies_ cell?"_ Bella answered in a perfectly polite voice which was meant to sound serious, although I could hear the true humor behind it.

"Maybe…" I responded evasively, "Why, is this blush talking?"

"_Um… no this is Bella; Blush is currently in her best friend's car, waiting for an explanation."_

"I understand. I'll get back to you on that one." I was silent to see what she would do.

"_Edwaaard"_ she whined, making my name sound extremely long. _"why did you take my car?"_

"Because you had mine." I replied cheekily. I heard her giggle in the background.

"_Why else?"_

"Okay." I said giving in. I would do anything for Bella. "Your car is really impressive and I want to get back at Emmet and Jasper by making them jealous… with this car." I finished. I couldn't hear anything from her end of the line, "Bella?" I asked tentatively. She laughed.

"_Fine, but I get to make Rose jealous with this car, and you better bring it back in perfect condition."_ She said listing off conditions. I didn't mind. _"So, what are we going to tell our friends? Have any of the girls seen your car?"_

"No, Rose and Alice haven't seen it, and just say that your parents lent you their car." I paused for a second, "they can drive, right?"

"_Of course silly! And they have good taste; my mom bought me the Lamborghini."_

"Don't laugh. My roommate's mom doesn't drive. She's very _eco-friendly_ and doesn't want to _ruin _the environment." I scoffed; she said all this and then wore animal furs and such… hypocritical. "Bye, Bella, see you Thursday." Just as I was about to hang up I heard her voice again.

"_Oh, and Edward, the gas tank better be full._" I heard her laughing again and just as I was about to retort she hung up.

***-*-***

* * *

SO??? What do you think? No one got the answer right… *pout* and only TWO people even guessed… as a punishment for only leaving me 2 reviews you get a short chapter… 

Now… type more** reviews** to make your** QUEEN happy** (that's me *smiles*, I'm self proclaimed! Haha)

Oh and the answer to the joke is:

"_What do you call a ghost who scares talk show hosts?"_

"_The phantom of the _OPRAH_!"_

it is currently _2:15 AM_ spanish time, boy do i lurve u guys or what?

_**REVIEW**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	9. Piece of EM

**I love you guys!! I checked my e-mail and had 16 messages!! (40% favorites, 40% alerts and only 20% reviews… your Queen wants more % reviews!! Hahaha)**

**Roses are red,  
****Violets are blue,  
****I don't own twilight,  
****And neither do you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Piece of me**

**BPOV**

The moment I pulled into the lot people began to stare at the Vanquish. Soon they would be whispering, spreading a rumor most probably created by Jessica or Lauren (or even both) to explain the new car. Ever since Jessica and Lauren teamed up and became friends a lot of nasty things were said about Rosalie and her friends. And that included me.

I stepped in Petunia Hall and began climbing the stairs to our second story room. As soon as I was in the room, Alice and Rosalie started firing questions at me.

"How did the date go?"

"Do you like Edward?"

"What did you eat?"

"Did you pay for your own dinner?"

"Girls! Relax, Breathe. Now, slowly, what do you want to know?"

"How did your date go?" Alice asked, with a too innocent expression on her face.

"Terrible, actually. I haven't met a guy I've clicked with less in my entire life." I said, winking at Rose when she looked at me with a shocked expression. "Well, to be completely truthful, I already knew this friend of _yours" _I said emphasizing the word 'yours'. I couldn't lie very well so I was hoping they bought all I was saying.

"And what did you do?" I couldn't continue lying to Alice, she's my best friend. My conscience was screaming at me.

"Well, all I'll say is that I didn't even get to eat at Wagaboo." There. That wasn't a lie: technically I didn't eat at Wagaboo, I ate at Starbucks. "We made such a ruckus with our shouts that I was surprised when they didn't throw us out. I left on my own behalf." No need to say such commotion was made on purpose.

"And what took you so long to come back?"

"I went to Starbucks." Truth again. Now I had to lie. How could I bring the car up?

"Oh! Was Charlie there?" Every time we went to a Starbucks we checked to see if my dad, Charlie, was there, he liked to visit a different store every week.

I hadn't even checked.

"No. but I talked to Renée, she wants to buy herself a new car, and since she's in Africa and can't try it out she wants me to. I picked it up after eating." I was surprised by how easily that lie came. I saw Rosalie's eyes light up and quickly saw my opportunity; if I wanted to tell her about Edward and me I had to grab it. "It's a Vanquish. If you want I can show it to you, Rose."

"Yes!" She said in a tone that made her love for cars obvious. "Please." She added at the end to sound polite.

I laughed and looked at Alice, hoping that she would have better things to do and would refuse my invitation.

"What about you Ally?"

"No thanks. You two go have fun. I have a few plans to make" She had _the look_ again. The _scheming_ look.

*-*-*

"So, do you understand why I don't want to tell Alice?"

"Wait, you heard us in the vent?"

"Rose! Concentrate!" I whined.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "But I understand, I mean she already has my wedding dress picked out. And I've only been with Emmett for a week."

"So, will you keep our secret, and keep us up to date on Alice's plans?"

"Sure, but first you have to_ break up _with the boy from the club."

"You mean, make Alice think we've broken up." She nodded smiling.

"I'll keep you informed by texts. Now, on to more important matters…" _More _important matters? "Is this car really your mothers?"

I blushed, how had she caught that lie? I thought I had delivered it perfectly.

"No. It's Edwards." I blushed yet again and all I had done was say his name. "Do you think Alice caught the lie?"

"No. I doubt it. I only caught it because I know cars, I know Edward and I've heard quite a lot about your mother. First things first, you're mother loves Italy: Italian names, like Isabella, Italian cars, Italian clothes… Lamborghinis are Italian, Aston Martin's, like the Vanquish, are English. Do the math." By the end of her speech I was staring at her opened mouthed. "What, I was friends with Lauren, we read the tabloids, and your mom was in them quite a lot."

"Wow Rose, pretty and smart." It looked like she was actually blushing.

"Just hand me the keys, I'll be back in a little while." I smiled and obediently handed the keys to my other best friend.

**(This was originally TWO chapters but you guys made me so happy with all the favorites and alerts… few reviews though… *winkwink* that I decided on joining chaps. 9 and 10 ********)**

Monday passed, Tuesday went by and soon it was Wednesday. Today was visiting day, we could have outside guests visit us from 6 to 8:30 PM, and I was really looking forward to this afternoon. First we had a FMPW meeting and then the boys were coming over. Since Alice _accidently_ overheard me and my old friend fight over the phone she had come up with the conclusion that I was officially single and had begun her scheming. In the end, she invited all three boys over for an early dinner today.

Naturally, I had acted unhappy about it, even though, on the inside, I was ecstatic. I was almost bouncing up and down when Rose and I were leaving the Home Ec. Classroom and heading towards the FMPW headquarters. We were the last to arrive. Alice had gotten there first, seeing as she had French last period and the French class was across the hall from the club room.

Rosalie hadn't had much time to plan for today's meeting so she decided we'd watch Miss Congeniality. The club wasn't half bad, the members were all really smart and, of course beautiful. We talked about magazine articles, books, science, art… swapped beauty and fashion tips, watched movies and, even though I hadn't done this yet, go to off campus auditions for magazine covers, billboards, promotional campaigns…

After the movie was over Rosalie and Alice stood up and asked for our attention:

"FMPW's we have some good news for you! Rose and I, being on the dance committee, know the theme of the winter dance and we've decided to tell you, so you can have time to shop." Everyone was smiling.

"And the theme is…" Rosalie said. "Drum roll please, the ANCIENT CIVILIZATIONS!"

"So you know what that means girls: roman sandals, togas or short white dresses, Egyptian gold, straight hair… And remember: search the library for an original idea if you want to win the best costume award!"

*-*-*

We were walking towards our room in a comfortable silence when Alice started to speak.

"Don't worry Bella, I've already got your costume, it's in our room, I bought it the day I bought this hat." She said pointing towards her cute, and slightly pointy, hat. 'Its wizard inspired' she had said when she put it on for the first time.

I sighed. Some things never change; I guess I have to thank her.

"Thank you Alice."

"We have a rough forty five minutes 'till the boys arrive." Rose informed us,

"Just enough time to get ready, I mean, we want to look good but not too prepared." Alice responded. It looked like Rose agreed so I nodded too.

*-*-*

Exactly 44 minutes later we were all ready. We had changed out of the clothes we wore to school and put on cute new outfits that were flirty but could still be worn to school.

Alice was wearing a cute pair of long skinny jeans, in red; combined with a white spaghetti strap tee with a perfectly fainted I (heart) NY logo. She topped it off with nude stilettos and, of course, her new hat.

Rosalie was wearing a brown, black and red plaid dress, with brown leggings and shinny brown flats. I wore a purple quarter-sleeved tee with a pair of flawlessly distressed jeans and a brown belt that matched my brown gladiator sandals.

We all had a sweater, just in case. We had to remember it was December, even if it was California.

They arrive at ten to seven, with the excuse of 'traffic'. We just laughed and guided them to one of the many outdoor patio areas there were around campus. Rosalie and Emmett sat down on one of the sofas, Jasper and Alice on a loveseat to Emmett and Rosalie's right leaving Edward and me to sit on the loveseat to their left. This too, was probably all planned.

I glared at Edward to make Alice believe that I hate him and when she wasn't looking winked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice suggested. Everyone agreed. "Okay but lets set rules: um… you have to pick at least each option once and you can't pick the person who picked you, got it?" everyone nodded. "I'll start: Bella, truth or dare?" she asked me. Darn! She probably had it all planned out.

"Truth." I said after weighing the pros and cons of each choice.

"Okay, why did you get a warning slip last year?" No, she wouldn't. I hadn't told anyone why I had gotten the mark on my record and now I would have to tell all my friends.

"Do I get a veto?" I asked hopeful, already feeling my face heat up. It looked like Alice thought about it.

"One, but, whatever you veto you have to do the opposite, in this case, a dare." I thought about, was it worth it?

"Okay Alice, I use my veto."

"For your dare you have to go to our room, put on the outfit inside the red bag on the floor of my closet and come back to model it for us." I blanched at her words.

"Hurry! You have seven minutes. We'll be waiting for you."

EPOV

I was sitting with my secret girlfriend and I couldn't even put my arm around her shoulders; it was torture. I even had to glare at her, and she at me. Although I would sneak in a wink or a smile when Alice wasn't looking.

Alice decided we should play truth or dare and she chose Bella, _obviously._ When Bella vetoed her truth Alice sent her on a dare and all I heard Bella grumble before leaving us was:

"Be afraid Alice! Be _very_ afraid!"

"So Edward," she wanted to talk to me now, it seemed like I had a mission. "Do you have a date for the winter dance? I heard the theme was ancient Egypt, Greece and Rome."

"No, not yet, I still have almost two weeks" I could see where this was going.

"Who are you planning on asking?"

"I don't know," I wanted to fool with her a little "maybe Lauren." I used the name of the person I knew Alice hated and heard Rosalie snicker, I had decided against telling Emmett and Jasper about Bella and I seeing as they could both easily spill my secret.

"Lauren!" she sounded puzzle. "I think you should ask Bella, you'll click."

"But Bella and I…I don't know Alice."

"You don't have to ask her, that's alright, just… when you know who you're going with tell me, ok?" I wonder what's going through her little conniving mind. I might just ask someone to see what she does to them…

A few minutes later Bella was back wearing a pink robe, underneath which you could see some silver heels. She had the must adorable scowl on her face, all her anger directed, of course, at Alice.

"You're lucky I had a robe to cross campus with otherwise I wouldn't have made it here." Alice just smiled.

"Don't worry Bella; the outfit's yours to keep."

"Outfit! OUTFIT!" Bella was visibly getting redder by the second. "_This_ is an outfit?!" she said taking off her robe and pointing at her royal blue bikini.

It was tiny. The bottom part was barely held together by a string and the top part… well, it didn't even have straps! All the people passing by our space stopped and stared at Bella, who inadvertently had called more attention to herself by yelling.

I got up poked her side to get her to look at me and pointed to the people surrounding us. She blushed beet red and quickly put her robe back on.

"Okay Bella, I think it's safe to say you've passed the dare. Now it's your turn."

"Emmett. Truth or Dare?"

"You didn't even have to ask! DARE!"

"Okay, I dare you to do a striptease in the library," Rose looked at Bella, raising her eyebrows, "not full striptease, though. Keep on your boxer's partner." I patted his hand. "And to make it more interesting, and longer, I think you should put more layers of clothes on."

A little while later Emmett was wearing three layers of clothes and was preparing to step onto the table, all this with a full audience. Alice, Rose and Bella had talked to almost all the girls in school (middle school and high school) and a great number of them had come: almost all the 7th, 8th and 9th graders were here, the entire freshman class, a few sophomores and half of the Upperclassmen too.

We counted down:

"Three, two, one!" and pressed the play button on our iPod deck. The 'lucky twice song' started blasting out of the speakers:

You can fool yourself,

I promise it will help,

Now every single day,

I just wanna hear you say it

Laughing through the day thinking you are never boring

Speeding through the night maybe you'll knock out the morning

There's nothing you can do to keep it out

There's nothing you can do just scream and shout

…

Saying

I'm so lucky, lucky,

I'm so lucky, lucky

I'm so lovely, lovely

I'm so lovely, lovely

You can fool yourself,

I promise it will help,

Now every single day,

I just wanna hear you say it:

…

After the song was done we put 'piece of me' by Britney Spears on.

…

I'm Miss Bad Media Karma, another day, another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm in workin' and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm, I'm still an exceptional earner  
You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)

…

"YES!! I want a piece of you!" one girl actually shouted and Bella looked at Rose thinking she would be furious but Rosalie just chuckled and said:

"Poor girl, she actually thinks she has a chance… he's taken." She sighed and we all started laughing at what she said, and at what Emmett was doing.

Halfway through the song Emmett was done. He took a bow and blew a kiss at his audience. A girl actually fainted, ridiculous. Emmet, put on his jeans and the football jersey he had worn to impress Rosalie, and we headed off towards our spot.

Emmet dared Alice to burn the pair of shoes she was currently wearing but she vetoed and had to tell us about her San Francisco Bloomingdales ban. Let's just say a shoe rack, pointy heels and bad aim was involved.

She dared Jasper, he chose truth. He dared Rosalie and she chose dare.

She followed through ordering _diet_ water; the cafeteria employee had looked at my friend almost as if she was crazy but Rose put on a serious face and smiled, acting like she was waiting for the bottle.

She and Emmet are totally made for each other. And finally, she dared me.

"Okay Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said simply.

"I dare you to kiss five different girls in five minutes." She said this looking at Bella. I didn't know how Bella would feel about this but I hoped she knew it was just a dare, and with this thought I stood up.

"Okay time me." Just as I said this something pinched me.

"Ouch!" I looked at my arm and there was Bella's nail. She looked at me pointedly, her eyes blazing with jealousy. "Fine, I'll use my veto." I grumbled.

"Okay, tell us, what did you guys do to get banned from field trips for three whole months?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story…"

* * *

**REVIEW and it'll make me want to update sooner… this is my longest chapter so far!! Almost 3,000 words and TWELVE pages on word!**

**Do you want to be MENTIONED next chapter? Well, whoever sends me the most original (or imaginative) review gets a part next chapt.!! Please include how you'd like to be named in the review! :)**

**U no wAt 2 do 2 pleez ur QUE3N!! (REVIEW!!)**


	10. a STRIP club?

**WOW 15 (reviews+avorites+alerts) messages in my email since last chapt... thanks, you guys (or gals! :D) !! **

**P.S.: lets have a moment of silence in honor of the 8th anniversarie of the september 11th attack... :(**

* * *

**Chapter 10: a **_**STRIP**_** club?**

**EdPOV**

"Well, it's a long story…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Cullen, Edward- a team; Whitlock, Jasper- a team; Cullen, Emmett- a team: Quarterback." I read from the list tacked on the cork board._

"_We made first string!" Jasper shouted, celebration clear in his tone._

"_Party at my place!" Emmett hollered._

"_Em, your place is a dorm room." I reminded him._

"_Yeah a dorm room with only one inhabitant! I have no room mate!"_

"_It's still a dorm room. You can't fit more than ten people in it or else it'll get claustrophobic."_

"_Okay, okay…" he mumbled. Jasper and I just looked at each other grinning at my brothers eagerness._

"_How about you get the food, I'll get the drinks and Jasper gets the entertainment? We can have a party of three?"_

"_Fine, meet me in my room in ten."_

_*-*-*_

"_Jasper, this is a chick flick." Emmet said for what was the thousandth time._

"_Well, I couldn't go off campus and this was the only movie left at the library." He defended himself._

_He had brought _Titanic._ I agree with Emmet, it's a chick flick, but I'm not going to say it._

"_Emmet stop complaining and put the DVD in. Jazz bring the food in and let's eat. I'm starved!"_

_About one our and thirteen pounds of candy later we were all on a sugar rush. And we were going to be late for the first out of campus event of the term, an opera._

_We got ready and hurried to the bus; we barely made it there on time. The moment we were sitting down we started passing notes to each other:_

**From:** Edward

**To:** Emmet

Em-Em, what's cooking?!

**From**: Emmet

**To:** Edward, Jasper

Notting!! I too hot to cook! I burn!!

you have any candy left? I think I slide some candy canes in yo pocket Jazzy!! Viva le sugar!!

**From**: Jasper

**To:** Emmet, Edward

I have candy, candy!! I give you if give me quarter!! I talking Indian!!

"_Okay class, we're here. Please exit the bus in an orderly fashion and professor Banner will give you the tickets." _

"_OOOOpera! OOOOOPERA!!" Emmett began singing. We got weird looks from many students but we ignored them._

"_I don't want to hear people sing! I'm bored of music!" Jasper whined a few minutes into the show._

"_No Jazzy! Tu no bored of music! Tu viva le sugar! Viva le piano!" I responded._

_After a while we started passing notes again. Not to minutes later Jasper hissed._

"_Jazzy'a! Wat'a wrong'a?" _

"_Ma Pen outa ink, brada!" he said in a Jamaican accent_

"_That's okay Jasper! We sneak out and buy a new pen!" And with that we silently left the opera house and headed down the busy street. We stopped at every window displays and started pointing and making comments:_

"_That's a nice bathing suit!"_

"_Yes, it matches your hair."_

"_Hey broda' from anotha' motha', my hair ain't green!" _

"_It is if you dye it…"_

_Eventually we found an office supply store, but, by then our sugar high was down and we didn't need the pen anymore. _

"_Hey Eddie-" Emmett started._

"_Don't call me Eddie." I threatened._

"_When we were high you didn't mind."_

"_Yeah, in case you didn't notice, we were sort of… I don't know, acting like three year olds." Heavy sarcasm._

"_Well, what I was going to tell you is that I'm hungry and there's a McDonalds next door."_

"_Hey Jazz, you hungry?" he nodded enthusiastically; it looked like he wasn't back to normal yet._

"_Let's go next door to eat." We entered the McDonalds and Emmett made me let Jasper order._

"_Trust me, it'll be worth it." He assured me._

"_Welcome to McDonalds, what do you wish?" _

"_Three Burger King Burgers, please!" he said, jumping up and down._

"_Um, sir, this is McDonalds." Jasper gasped at the word 'sir'._

"_What a disgrace! Don't call me sir, call me Troy Bolton!"_

"_Um, troy Bolton?"_

"_YES!! Vecus I vill volt for the door iv you do not give me my vurger!" (Because I will bolt for the dorr if you don't give me my burger) He said in a fake vampire accent. Emmett and I were cracking up. _

"_Okay…" the cashier looked uncomfortable, "why don't you go have Silvia, the other cashier, take your order?"_

"_NEVER! I vant you!" Emmett and I were almost on the floor, we were about to collapse from hysterics._

"_Okay so, let me recheck this, three big Macs and a chocolate McFlurry?"_

"_Exactly: three, extra everything." The cashier seemed surprised by this normal response. _

"_What, no Dracula?"_

"_Hasn't anyone told you, vampires don't exist." He tsked at the cashier, took the number and came to wait by us._

"_Do any of you want extra sugar on their shake?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I nodded._

"_And maybe a few bags of M&M's from next door?" I suggested._

_We all agreed, and as soon as we had finished eating the burgers we left McDonalds drinking our McFlurries. Not too long after that we were on a sugar high once again._

_Without even knowing how we ended up at a strip club, a chicken strip club that is, where there was an all you can eat rib strip buffet. Somehow Emmett ended up sweet talking a man who turned out to be our Latin teacher, Mr. Omega._

_He took us back to the campus and halfway through talking to Carlisle our rush ended, leaving us wondering what to do in the next three months of campus lockdown._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, the strip club you went to was a _chicken _strip club?" Bella asked.

"Yup!"

"Did you drop Latin? I would have." Rosalie added.

"Emmett never took. Jasper and I dropped it, we couldn't handle being in the same room with him, a friend of ours _flirted _with him!" we all laughed.

"Jasper I vant you to kiss me!" Alice shouted. We all laughed and Jasper blushed, hiding his face behind Alice's back.

"And what happened to the MacDonald's cashier?"

"He still recognizes me." Jasper admitted.

We spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing around and acting like vampires. We even scared Stacy when we heard her pass by. The best part was that, unconsciously, my arm had ended up around Bella's waist and she hadn't minded.

***-*-***

"The dance is in three days; surely you've asked someone already?" Alice asked me the same question she had been asking for the past week and a half.

"Fine, I give up, I have asked someone. Her name's Stacy, from Petunia Hall, I'm picking her up at nine." I was careful to give her all the necessary information. She squealed.

"Thanks Eddie." I growled. "I mean Edward; sorry, old habits die hard, bye!"

**APOV**

Tonight's the night of the dance and I have everything prepared. Edward's date Stacy is happily, and safely, out of the way and when he comes here to meet her he'll only find Bella.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is shorter than last chapter but I found it conviniante to end it here… otherwise I'd have to slip the dance up in more chapters than what I had originally planned… any way, the contest is still up so if you want to make an appearance next chapter as someone's date (Tyler's or Jessica's) or as the DJ you know what to do…**

**Xoxo!! Review for your Queen!!**


	11. a Dance Discovery

**HEY GUYS!! Here comes another SUPER-LONG chapter! My longest yet! (+ than 4000 words! :o) Hope you like it! The winner of the review contest was "VeggieGirl15" so... ladies and gentleman we have a DJ!!**

**I will own twilight the day vampires *couch-Cullen's-cough* adopt me, until then… it's all yours Mrs. Meyers!**

**Chapter 11: A dance Discovery**

**BPOV**

I was spinning around in front of my mirror; the costume Alice had gotten for me was incredible.

I was wearing a white Greek-inspired dress that reached mid-thigh and had Spartan detailing on the neckline. It was gorgeous. She had found brown leather high heeled roman sandals that made my legs look kilometric and had let my hair stay straight, adding a few tiny braids randomly. I had put on a few golden bracelets and chunky gold and emerald earrings. I loved it! The special detail I had was having my name in hieroglyphics sewn on the bottom edge of the dress.

Of course, my best friends looked fabulous too.

Alice was dressed as Venus, the Greek god of love. She was wearing a long hot pink toga, which she made more form fitting thanks to a brown belt. She completed the ensemble with African inspired stilettos and a long brunette wig, styled into big, lose waves. She also had thousands of bangles, all made of gold, and carefully placed on her arm.

Rosalie was going as a gladiator. She was wearing an extra short, terracotta colored plaited skirt which she combined with a very form fitting metallic looking, one sleeved shirt which ended above her belly button; she added tall boots, a helmet and a sword. Her hair was carefully braided into a long blond plait.

I was really looking forward to the dance; I used to hate dances, what with my balance issues, but my mom had made me take ballet and now I could dance perfectly without tripping. Well, almost.

Alice had made me say no to all the boys who asked me to the dance, saying that I already had a date. Rosalie hadn't figured anything out but I was hoping it was Edward.

***-*-***

Half an hour later Alice told me to go wait in Stacy's room; that her door would be open and there would be post it on her desk explaining what to do. I followed her instructions hoping I would meet Edward there, and we could have a little 'privacy' before we had to _hate_ each other in front of Alice.

I entered the single dorm, picked up Alice's note and sat down on the colorful pink bed. I looked around: the room wasn't too big, smaller then Alice's and my dorm. It looked colorful and juvenile and was decorated with pictures of cotton swabs and posters of puppies. Scattered on the shelves there were strange hand made objects (made out of cotton swabs) that could only be described as 'one of a kind'. **( A.N.: if you correctly tell me where Stacy is from you get a virtual cookie… and a shout out next chapter!!) **

After a brief inspection of the room I opened the note. _Bella_… it said

_Stacy had to go to Houston on a last minute call; it turns out Brandon inc. chose her to be the image of their new band aid and cotton swab add. It's a once in a lifetime chance and she couldn't turn it down so… I'd really appreciate it if you go to the dance with her date. I hope you have fun! Lots of love_

_Alice_

Well, at least this time Stacy had been benefited by Alice's scheming; she must really want me to pair me up with this 'stranger' if she let her dad's company hire someone that wasn't her for a commercial.

A few minute later I heard a knock on the door. I smiled, hoping I was right and this was Edward and headed for the door. I opened it and grinned.

"Hi Ed-" wait! Blond hair! This isn't Edward. "Mike? What are you doing here?" I asked finally putting a name to the face.

"I'm here to pick up my date, Stacy."

"Oh, well, she's not here. She had to fly to Houston and she asked me to go with her date so he wouldn't be left alone."

"Wow, well don't tell her this, but… I prefer you." He said grinning in a way that I think was supposed to be attractive.

"Thanks mike. Why don't we head towards the ballroom?" I said, pointing towards the door.

"Okay." He offered me his arm. Hesitantly, I took it.

**EPOV**

At knocked at Stacy's door at exactly nine o'clock, hoping to find Bella there. However the moment the door opened there stood Stacy. With her brown hair and brown eyes she looked like Bella, the reason I had chosen her. She was a bit taller than Bella, and a senior, but she had agreed to go to the dance with me, a decision affected no doubt by my appearance.

I had hoped that Alice would do something but I guess I was wrong; I sighed, complemented my date, offered her my arm and strolled to the entrance of the ballroom.

**BPOV**

I had been standing near the punch bowl with Mike, his arm around my waist, for over half an hour; he was talking sports with Tyler, who only listened and made a comment or two with great effort, clearly not understanding Mikes babble. Every time I tried to get away, Mike tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me back.

Bored, I had been forced to make small talk with Jacob, Lauren's date while she was in the bathroom. My friend Leah really liked him; he was nice although he had nothing on Edward.

"Nice weather."

"Yeah, I love the Californian sun. There's none of it where I come from."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Um… from a Quileute reservation near the coast, in Washington."

"Yeah, I've, um, heard it's really rainy in Washington state. Is your reservation near Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, it's about an hour away, if you go under the speed limit, of course."

I laughed; talking to him was so easy, much more bearable than talking to Mike.

"My dad just opened a store there, in Port Angeles; I think I'll have to go in summer: a week or two, maybe less." He smiled, about to respond but unfortunately Lauren was back.

"Hey Jacob," she sneered "Do you like my lipstick color?" she asked, trying to catch his attention again.

"It's nice." He didn't even look at her. "So what does the store sell?" he said turning towards me.

Lauren didn't let me answer, "can you get me some punch Jaky?

"Sure, sure." His tone was patronizing, he probably didn't even hear her question. Either way, he didn't move he was still smiling at me, she huffed in frustration.

"Coffee and such, it's a café." I said answering his previous question. He nodded, Lauren was visibly getting angrier, and finally it seemed she cracked.

"Come on Jacob, let's dance." She growled, and pulled him away.

Left without conversation I turned to Mike again. He was still blabbing to Tyler. After a while he addressed me:

"Do you want dance?" Mike Newton asked.

"Sure, thanks for asking," heavy sarcasm; I wonder if he caught it, probably not.

I had spotted Edward a few times; he looked adorable in his Caesar costume, much better than Emmet who was in a lion suit and acted as a prop for Rosalie's gladiator costume. Unfortunately Edward was dancing with a beautiful brunette girl in a white toga and heels; I guess he didn't need me.

Mike took me out to the middle of the dance floor and we started to dance. Seeing as it was a slow song he pulled me close and put both hands around my waist. It was really awkward, and uncomfortable. They say dancing is all in the leading so let me assure you: he had none. After a while I gave up trying to dance conventionally and started to lead him.

Luckily the song ended soon and fast one started playing. 'dotA' was ringing out of the complex speakers attached to the DJ table. We danced to a few more songs and every song Mike would get closer to me until he was pushing up on my body.

I tried to inconspicuously take his hands off my body, so he wouldn't get his feelings hurt but no luck, he wouldn't budge.

"Um… Mike, can you let me go?"

"Nope, you're too beautiful to lose." I sighed and tried to pull away again.

He was stronger than he looked and he lowered his hands on my body until they landed on my butt. I slapped his hands. That got him to step away. We were a bit farther away now, but still closer than two friends would dance.

I took a step back but he took one forward, it was useless we weren't going to get more separate. I decided to give up. At least he wasn't grabbing my waist anymore.

Everyone was dancing, better said jumping and making strange movements with their arms, to a really upbeat song when suddenly he kissed me. I pushed him away immediately,

"_What _are you doing?" I asked him really, and truly, frustrated.

"I told you, you're really pretty, and I have a bet to beat…" I was part of a bet?! He was rapidly becoming my least favorite person… I was about to put him in his place when I heard a scream:

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward. The next thing I knew I was being pushed out of the way and Mike was receiving a punch on the nose. He ran off, probably going to check the damage, and Edward grabbed my waist. I felt stares burning my back: jealous, angry, murderous, confused, happy… there were all types of gazes directed at us but I didn't care. I hugged Edward and he kissed the top of my head.

"So… I'm your girlfriend?" he hadn't asked, and although I accepted I wanted him to ask.

"Oh, right. Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he smiled his crooked smile, and looked expectant. It was so cute. I nodded and we grinned at each other.

We headed towards our friends, two of which looked confused, although one looked joyous and another smug.

Alice looked at me, shocked "you can stand Edward?"

"Yeah, hating him was acting. We've gone out on dates a few times; he's the boy from the club."

"Then… why didn't you tell us?"

"We were going to but when we saw you at Wagaboo, spying, we decided that you could wait a few weeks as punishment." Shock crossed her face.

"You found us out?"

"I, like, totally loved your yellow heels!" Edward said in a fake posh accent. We all laughed.

"But still… I'm your best friend, you could've told me…" she pouted and looked at me with her_ sad_ face, it was heart breaking.

"Can you forgive me Ally? I'll even give in to your usual condition…" I said tentatively, a half-pleading tone in my voice.

"Okay!" she was her normal fizzy self again. "You're forgiven, but remember the condition."

I saw all my friends looking at each other, probably wondering what her usual condition is. "She gets to play Bella Barbie time whenever she wants for two weeks, my condition is the opposite."

They all smiled and Edward squeezed my side, he still had his hand around my waist. Abruptly I realized his date was gone.

"Hey Edward, where's your date?"

"She probably dumped him, she was a senior." Emmet stage whispered, his hand covering his mouth from Edward. He whacked him with his elbow. "No need to get violent," Emmet mumbled.

"I don't know, she went to the bathroom and never came back." Edward responded, shrugging his shoulders. Alice was grinning and clearly trying to suppress her laughter. We all looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked. Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I made the wrong Stacy disappear and when I realized it, it was too late, you were already gone with Mike. So I hacked a plan and when I saw Edwards date leave for the bathroom I knew it was my only chance to get her not to come back." She took a deep breath. "She probably won't be back until tomorrow, or the next day."

"Alice, where is she?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"With Orlando Bloom." Oh my god, oh my Bloom!

"Seriously?!" Rosalie and I shrieked together.

"No," she laughed while we pouted, "It's just a hobo I've _transformed _into Orlando." She always found a way to use her makeover skills for 'good'.

"How did you even find a hobo?"

"I've got my sources…" she shrugged her petit shoulders "we're at a _dance_! So cut the chit chat and lets get dancing!" with that she gracefully danced off, Jasper attached to her hand.

***-*-***

The rest of the night passed smoothly.

Edward and I danced, a lot of people ogling at us, but we were too caught up in all we talked about that we hardly noticed, or cared. I found myself blushing constantly, and was glad that Alice had put powder on my cheeks to make the flush less visible.

Jessica came up to us about halfway through the night and impertinently asked Edward to dance, when he was currently dancing with me!

I felt my face go red, not from embarrassment or any pleasant emotion but from jealousy and anger.

"Hey Jessica," she looked at me "you do know that he's dancing with me right?"

"I thought that maybe he'd prefer a less flustered, or red, partner." Insulting my _blush_?! Only my friends could laugh at that.

"Oh… really?" I looked at her skeptically and than turned my head a little to address Edward. "Do you like your costume?"

He looked confused. "Yes…"

"There you have it. He likes his costume so he wouldn't dare dance with you." She looked puzzled. We had stopped dancing and several teenagers around us were listening in on our small fight.

"You don't make sense Bella Swan" she accused.

"Well, there you have another reason, as if the first wasn't enough. I'll explain them to you _slowly_: First things first he likes his costume so he wouldn't go too near you, just in case it gets dyed orange by your fake rub-on tan; second, he likes a _brain_; It's pretty basic, most girls have it. You need it to maintain a conversation." At this point Jessica was visibly seething; the crowd had grown considerably and even the DJ was listening. "And last but not least, he's MINE and I get _very_ possessive." I said kissing him full on the lips in what I intended to be a short kiss but quickly lengthened as the crowd dispersed. Soon I was dizzy, and it wasn't because of the spiked punch. When we pulled away only our friends were left. We grinned at them and Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Got carried away" Edward explained sheepishly while rubbing the nape of his neck.

They all started laughing and we sat down at a circular table nearby. Soon conversation was flowing.

"Good job Bella! You finally put Jessica in her place."

"Yeah, she's been throwing glances at Emmett all night." Rosalie added. "Good punch by the way Edward, I didn't get to congratulate you earlier." She smiled and you could see the hint of a blush appear around his neck and cheeks.

"I'm all man." He replied.

"You mean half-man and half coin, otherwise there's no explanation for that penny hair." Emmet teased.

"Well, at least that's more man than you, quarter man and three fourths gorilla."

I don't know how but they ended up solving their discussion with a thumb war, better said: a full flesh, cheating, and five finger war which ended as tie.

We talked skimmed through other smaller topics and ended up talking about school and vacations.

"We end the same day right, both schools I mean?"

"Yup: only two more days of science labs, lectures and weird library smells."

"Have you even been in a library?" I asked Emmett unbelievingly.

"I have a library card…" he said looking down. All of us laughed at our friends' ways, except Alice.

"What, you don't laugh?" Emmett asked her incredulously.

Alice nodded her head no. "Actually, I don't even have a library card. I find the books in our library boring so I didn't bother applying for a card. I prefer other types of reading material." I noticed she didn't expressly say the word 'book'; she was probably referring to magazines. She expertly changed the subject: "what are you guys doing Christmas break?"

"I think Emmett and I have to go to Forks, like we do every year." Edward grimaced when he mentioned this place.

"What, you don't like Forks?" I asked.

"It's not that. It's just lonely, boring not knowing anyone. All the kids there are really strange and it's hard to know if they're only being nice to you because of your money or because they like you."

"So why do you go then?" Rosalie was curious.

"Our dad and uncle grew up there; we've been going every Christmas and a month in summer for as long as I can remember."

"Tradition, huh?" They nodded.

"Are their any hotels near by?" I saw Alice's eyes glowing with an idea. "I could go, and I think Bella and Rose could too." She looked at us and we nodded.

"I think I could make it too." Jasper added.

"Your parents won't mind?" Emmet asked, a bit questioningly

"Mine won't." Alice assured. "I don't even know in which hemisphere of the world they'll be these holidays. My dad owns a brand and mom's a photographer so he goes wherever she's needed."

"My Mom won't mind. I already asked her if I could leave with Alice and Bella on holidays, she agreed. I think a change of plans won't bother her."

"I'll tell my dad."

I'd have to tell him about the change of plans soon otherwise he'll find our Caribbean hotel empty. He'll probably open a Starbucks in Forks to 'chaperone' us. He's always been very protective of Alice and me, and now of Rosalie too.

Edward and Emmet looked visibly happier and in a matter of minutes we'd settled all the details for the 'Forks and knife' trip as Alice called it.

"so you're sure the only place to stay in Forks is a Motel 8?" Alice asked, aversion clear in her tone.

"Unless, you want to stay in Port Angeles…" _Port Angeles_? My dad had a store there!

"But, I insist you stay at our house, there's plenty of room, and I think our uncle and aunt aren't coming these holidays."

Edward and Emmett had been trying to convince us to stay at there house the whole conversation. I was about to give in and I think the rest of the girls agree.

"Fine Edward, we'll stay at Emmett and your house," I said glancing at the girls.

"YEAH!" Emmett shouted, earning us looks from many people. "Rosalie sleeps in my room!" he added. Rose blushed and lightly smacked his arm; I could tell she didn't mind that arrangement.

We were so fully into our conversation we didn't feel the time go by. Soon we heard the DJ announce:

"Okay, DJ VeggieGirl15 here, it's the last dance of the night before we announce the winners of the best costume award, so grab your special someone and boogie 'till the song is over."

Edward looked at me.

"So… do I have to grab you by force or will you willingly come to dance?" I laughed and took his outstretched hand. We started walking to the center of the dance floor. Halfway through the dance Edward turned to me:

"Hey B, do you mind if I do something? I'll be right back, promise."

"Okay, but remember, Bond keeps his promises" I responded while he was pacing away. I heard his brilliant laughter. A few minutes later I began wondering what he was up to. Soon he was back and we started to dance once more.

"Okay, I know I promised you all that after this song we would announce the winners of the B. C. award, but… I've just been told that not everyone has voted so go vote and meanwhile, this next song is for 'Bond Girl', whoever you are, know this is for you. The 'funky chicken' started echoing out of the speakers.

Everyone laughed and started dancing,

"Remember how to do it?" he asked chuckling.

"How could I forget, it was the song we danced together for the camp talent show." I said while doing the steps to the song, just like everyone else.

***-*-***

"And the winners for the Best Costume Award are…

Rosalie Hale, the Gladiator, and Emmet Cullen, her faithful lion!"

Everyone started clapping while Emmet and Rosalie stepped up to the stage to accept the award for VeggieGirl15.

"Thank you!" Rosalie was beaming "I'd like to thank everyone for voting for me, and my best friends Bella and Alice, who helped me chose my costume!"

Emmet just growled and got down on four legs.

Everyone laughed and clapped some more. After a while people started to leave, either on the busses the school provided or in their own cars. Edward kissed me goodnight.

"Only two more days until vacation…" I smiled.

"I'll see you then. I'll miss you." Suddenly, Edward's eyes lit up and he smiled that breathtaking smile of his.

"Since we have two days of not seeing each other I get two more kisses, right?" I didn't even get to respond because the next thing I knew we we're kissing.

***-*-***

"So this is Forks?" I asked looking out of the passenger window of the car; I didn't wait for an answer. "I imagined it smaller."

* * *

**SO??? What do you think? This chapter was my longest EVER it has 4.204 words! Almost the double and a half more words than last chapt!**

**You know what to do to make your QUEEN HAPPY!! :)**


	12. Forks

**I'm Baa-aack! *cue evil laugh*.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in over a week, I just started school, and… it's a bit hectic. Before you ask, in Spain school always starts mid-September (15****th****, 16th…). I made an update schedule, so, if you want to check it read the authors note at the end.**

**Btw, I was disappointed in you guys… I only got 15 messages last chapter in over a week! Other chapters have gotten 16 in two days!**

**Don't worry though, keeping your Queen happy is easy, just get her more messages…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Forks**

**EPOV**

"So… this is Forks?" Bella asked looking out the window of my forks car. I couldn't drive the Vanquish here, uncle Carlisle said it was too ostentatious, and had to settle for a silver Volvo, less grandiose but still powerful. "I imagined it smaller." Bella admitted. I had to laugh at that comment. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella, we're not in Forks yet. This is Port Angeles. There's no airport in Forks." She blushed and stayed quiet the rest of the trip, not that I missed the sound of human voices; Alice wouldn't shut up.

"Welcome to Forks, population 3,346."

Jasper snickered. "That's one more than last year."

"Ms. Cope had a son and before you ask, she doesn't know who the father is."

Jasper broke out into a fit of uncontrolled laughter at the mention of this woman.

"Who's Ms. Cope?" Alice asked.

"Well, she's the secretary from the high school here…

_Last Year:_

"_I dare you to approach Ms. Cope and ask her on date" Emmett told Jasper. Lucky Jasper, it was the first summer he spent here and he still hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Cope._

"_Who's Ms. Cope?" He asked, oblivious. Emmett signaled an average looking woman, probably in her early forties, wearing a leopard printed cocktail dress and red leggings. "Okay,"_

_Jasper said, slowly taking in her appearance, "so all I have to do is ask her out?"_

_I got a sudden burst of inspiration; "and tell her it's a costume date." His eyes widened. _

"_You can always chicken out…" Emmett implied._

"_No. I'll do it." And with that he walked away._

_***-*-***_

_He walked back towards us, visibly whiter and shocked._

"_What happened?" Emmett was anxious; he wanted to know what she had said._

"_When I asked her out she growled, trying to be sexy." He shuddered "but that's not all, she did the move from legally blonde, the _bend and snap_! thing, AND she agreed to the date, I have to meet her at her house tomorrow." _

_By the end of his statement Emmet was laughing, graining us disapproving stares from many adults around us._

"_I guess you need a costume."_

**_JPOV (__underlined__= Ms. Cope's thoughts)_**

_I knocked on the door of her small pink house, with her perfectly mown lawn filled with garden gnomes and other deformed creatures, probably the result of pranks._

_Ms. Cope opened the door, in a tiny gray dress and bunny ears. But, instead of looking like a bunny, she looked like plankton, from SpongeBob. _

"_Hello-o-o" She drawled, in what I suppose is meant to be a sexy accent, __WOW, is he fine! Much better than Mr. Green… I wonder if he's going to the high school next fall… _

"_Hi, Ms. Cope." I was already hoping she cut the date short. "These are for you", I handed her the bouquet of purple, green and orange flowers Emmett and I had picked out. We chose them because they clashed perfectly with her red hair. "You look wonderful" LIE! __Oh. He's a gentleman, that's not good… I wish he didn't have any morals… like that Eric boy from school…_

"_Come to the table. I made meat, it's probably tasty…" __but not as tasty as you…__ When she was done talking her eyes were visibly darker. Halfway through dinner she had tried to make her way on to my lap at least four times and had successfully done it once, when she growled suggestively._

_I excused myself to the bathroom halfway through the date and called Edward:  
__  
"I forfeit, veto or whatever it is! I can't take her anymore! She's trying to take my virtue!"_

_I heard laughs on the other end of the receiver._

"_Um, Jazz… you don't actually forfeit because the dare was 'approach Ms. Cope and ask her out on a date' we never said anything about attending it" No! I couldn't believe it! "We'll call you in five and make up some excuse, you'll get rescued, don't worry."_

"_Quickly!" I hissed. I heard laughs again and the line went dead._

"_So, Ms. Cope, what do you want to do now?"_

"_How about a tour of the house?" she asked innocently. __Ending in my bedroom..._

"_Um… sure."_

_After seeing the whole first floor, we started heading up the stairs when I heard my phone.__Finally! It had taken them…_

"_Jazz, we're outside. Say your cat's dead. She loves cats, bye."_

"_Ms. Cope," she looked at me, "please forgive me for my rudeness" or don't "but my cat's just died and I have to go pay my respects. Maybe another time…" she nodded. __OF COURSE I'll see you another time! I didn't buy my new underwear for nothing!_

_And with that I ended my experience with the secretary and played hide and seek (I hided) from her for the rest of my stay at Forks."_

**EPOV**

"Oh Jazzy! You poor thing!" Alice patted his arm "don't worry, if she comes near, I'll mark my territory." We all laughed, including Bella, the story had gotten her out of her sulking.

"This is Forks," She asked slowly, I nodded, "so… which one's your house?"

"It's not exactly _in_ town, but in a surrounding forest, more privet."

When we arrived I saw the girls stare at the house; it really was beautiful, I wish we could put it to better use, it was only a vacation home. They seemed impressed, Jasper had already seen it last year, so he would guide Alice around as Emmett would guide Rose and I would guide Bella.

Once we entered the house I saw them fascinating over the rooms. My mother, Elizabeth, had decorated it with Esme when it was rehabilitated twenty years ago. I started thinking about my mother and felt tears in my eyes.

When I woke up from my daze I noticed Bella sit down on the piano bench while my brother and friends headed towards the rest of the house.

**BPOV**

Soon we arrived. Their house was beautiful, and huge. It was painted a soft of white and was three stories tall. One of the sides of it was entirely made out of glass; it was the kind of house that never went out of style.

The inside was even more impressive, the walls were all painted in varying shades of white, the rooms were large, airy and impeccably decorated; the marble staircase was stunning and was covered by a great, thick rug that looked like the kind that your feet sunk into. But what most caught my attention was the black grand piano on a platform on the west corner of the room. It was the one Edward had told me about, I recognized it by the Initials engraved on one side. He loved it. Unconsciously I drifted towards it and sat down on the bench

I started softly pulsing the keys of the instrument that meant so much to Edward, I was playing odd notes when heard a beautiful melody and realized that it couldn't be me. Someone else was beside me: Edward. I smiled, I couldn't help it. When he was finished I was amazed at his capacity to play.

"That was beautiful." I announced. "Did you write it? It didn't sound familiar."

"Yes." I looked in his eyes and got lost in his emerald pools. He started playing again but this time didn't look away; he just smiled wider and wider as the song went on.

**EPOV**

We locked eyes and I saw so much emotion in her brown orbs. I started playing, finding a way to output all the emotion I had inside; all the emotions about Bella. The song started out slowly, animatedly reminding me of when two preteens meet and sparks fly, then it got a bit faster and the rhythm evened, like a friend would sound. Soon the song speeded up and gained emotion, feeling… but I couldn't control how the song evolved. Oh no, that was Bella, this is how she's made me feel.

The song turned more romantic and I noticed she was crying. The piece was beautiful, just like her. It was my best song ever and I couldn't even write it down in fear of losing her gaze. I continued playing but the song turned a little sad: I was remembering when she told me she only wanted to be friends, but then it brightened again: when I kissed her, when I punched mike, the plane ride over here… these were memories I cherished… I cherished everything with Bella.

I just felt for her, feel for her; I can't stand being away from her, I miss her and care for her and, and… and I _love _her. The song sped up, just like my heart did at this realization. It went on for a minute in a happy melody but I stopped abruptly.

I couldn't continue playing; I don't know how the song carries on. It hasn't happened yet. The song is our history together, and my feelings about it.

"Wow, Edward. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." My angel spoke.

I smiled, "it's for you; it's about you and me, and how you make me feel. How I lo-" I was about to finish the sentence when I noticed the people around us. They had gathered around the piano and were hugging each other, or crying, like Bella, but they were staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "I'm glad you liked it, though it's not finished yet."

I helped her up, wiped her tears and turned towards our friends.

"Suitcases men?" I asked emphasizing the word 'men' while looking at Emmett, who was crying. They nodded.

"So, who's the lucky guy that gets to help me carry my luggage?" Alice asked us. Emmett and I pointed to Jasper, while he, oblivious to all, said:

"We'll all help." Emmett and I started cracking up. Jasper looked at us. "What?" He twanged, there goes the southern accent: he's confused.

"You carry your girlfriend's suitcases, we carry ours'." His eyes widened.

***-*-***

"Come on Jazzy, only one more." Alice had brought thirteen suitcases, Rosalie four and Bella only two.

"Come on! Be a man and hurry up, we finished a long time ago." He glared at Emmet and me.

***-*-***

We were all sitting around the dinning room table eating Chinese take out, seeing as only Bella and Emmett could cook a remotely edible meal. The walls were full of musho pork sauce and other Chinese food pieces (not identifiable anymore), thanks to Emmett's failed attempt at eating with chopsticks a few moments earlier…

"_So, let me get this clear, you're supposed to pick up _rice_ with two sticks?" Emmett asked. _

"_Exactly. Although, that's hard, why don't you stick with the fork for the rice and use the chopsticks for the chicken, duck…_ big_ things."_

_A few minutes later he tried grabbing a piece of pork with the chopstick but ended up hitting Jasper on the head instead. _

"_Emmett!" he said throwing a piece back. Unfortunately Emmett chose that minute to kiss Rose and it hit her instead. Gradually more of us joined in until everyone was playing, food was flying everywhere and we were acting as if soy sauce were blood, if asked we would've replied that we were out of ketchup._

After 'dinner' we decided to play hotel, Cullen style, of course. There were only four car pawns so Emmett and Rosalie left. They said goodnight and that was the last we heard of them until lunch time the next day.

*******

"Edward, I'm broke… can you give me some money?" Bella looked up at me from under her long lashes and after some internal discussions I gave her 2000 hotel bucks.

Alice was clearly winning; it looked like she knew where Jasper, Bella and I were going to land because she placed the entrances to her hotels there.

I had maintained some of my money but Jasper was out of the game, Bella was about to be and if I kept on acting like a charity organization I would be out soon too.

It was my turn. I took the die and rolled. Six, darn!

"HA! You have to dance!" Jasper shouted, celebrating some sort of victory.

Emmett had invented a new set of rules for when we played board games, if you rolled a one, you had to sing the first song that appeared when you hit shuffle on your IPod, a two, you had to take off an item of clothing, a three started a pillow fight and so on… Alice put on 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears and started clapping. I danced, and when the song ended sat down, a grin on my face, at least I hadn't had to dance 'Barbie Girl' like Jasper.

When the applause had ended (two seconds), I moved the green car (Bella had insisted because of my eyes) and landed on the entrance to Alice's hotel, again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Is my story going okay?? Please tell me what you think… I'll probably be updating on weekends from now on, expect at least ONE update per weekend, if a I get a good response, two or three :)**

**Has anyone seen the third new moon trailer? Does anyone else think NM is going to be AWESHUME!?!? Preview of next chapter:**

"_Your father owns what?"_

"_Starbucks… the coffee store, café…"_

"_Since when have you known?" Did he think I was going stupid or something? _

**Depending on your reviews it'll be longer or shorter,,, you know what to do!**

**Lurve you! **


	13. Coffee cakes?

**7 messages in one day!! :) **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, that includes the anonymous ones, your words and opinions make my day! (even if it is a simple 'good. Update.') Special thanks to **veggiegirl22**, 'cuz I used your suggestion in this chapter! hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 13: Coffee cake?**

**BPOV**

I was talking to my dad while lying on the bed of one of the Cullen's many guest rooms, he kept on insisting that he see me, and that opening a store in Forks would be a great inversion; I just laughed at that.

"Okay!" I said, finally exasperated, then, in a much softer tone added, "don't worry dad, I'll tell them."

"_Thanks Bells! Be sure to remind them that there'll be hot coffee, cookies and presents."_

"I won't forget! So…how's mom?"

"_She's currently in Greenland, with Phil. She wants me to remind you that her new documentary premieres the day after new years." _My mom, Renée, was an actress, but she discovered animals and fell in love with them. Now she presents a successful documentary program seen all over the world.

"Okay, Love you dad."

"_Love you too, kid-o."_

***-*-***

A few minutes later I went downstairs and found the whole gang in the living room, comfortably lying on the many couches and pillows that were placed in front of the television.

"Hey guys," I greeted "my dad's in Port Angeles and he's invited us to spend Christmas day with him. Are you up to it?" I looked at their faces and they nodded, even though you could sense the lack of enthusiasm. "There'll be presents and free coffee…" I bribed, you could see their spirits lift at that comment and everyone seemed more willing to go; Emmett even flashed me a thumbs up.

I walked over to the couch where Edward was sitting and the moment my body touched the seat Edward put his arm around me and kissed my head. I smiled and grabbed his hand, rubbing circles on it with my fingers. Soon the TV contest had absorbed me; I was oblivious to my friends' comments, until Emmett got _loud_ that is.

"That is too easy! This contest is rigged!" Emmett shouted. Alice raised her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Em, they have to jump from one truck to another. And the trucks are going at more than 110 km per hour. It's almost impossible."

"Well… maybe," he thought about it, "but the other task was completely effortless."

I remembered the fifty venomous tarantulas and shivered.

"You wouldn't have been able to do it." Jasper said, "You're afraid of spiders."

"I'm not afraid of spiders! I'm afraid of hurting a spider, it might be endangered, you know." He feebly intended to defend himself. "Any way, it's still rigged. Otherwise how could anyone win?"

"Talent maybe?" I offered. Emmett scoffed.

When the show was over I pulled Edward aside.

"Edward I have something to tell you…"

"Me too!" he said, excitement and something else visible in his eyes. "But, Lady's first though." He said quickly, I chuckled at his manners.

"Okay… but don't be mad that I didn't tell you earlier." I took a deep breath, "my father owns Starbucks."

"Your father owns what?"

"Starbucks… the coffee store, café…"

"Since when have you known?" He asked seriously. Did he think I was going stupid or something?

"Um… since I was five, maybe four years old…"

"And you made me pay for our frapuchinos?" he asked, quickly changing his expression from surprised to fake shocked; Soon he was moving his head in mock disappointment. I wouldn't have known he was faking if I hadn't seen the familiar mischievous glint his eye.

"Wait, you don't care that I didn't tell you?"

He laughed his musical laugh. "But you just did, you silly beautiful girl!" he said affectionately making me blush, he had called me beautiful.

I gave him a hug. And when we pulled away he kissed me gently and caringly on the lips.

"What did you have to say?" I asked, remembering his words from earlier.

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you latter. Right now, tell me more about your dad so I don't look like an idiot in front of him."

I smiled and pulled him towards the guest room I was sleeping in.

*_*_*

I had decided to have Edward meet my dad the day before Christmas so it wouldn't be so much of a shock meeting him the next day along with Emmett and Jasper.

We were sitting in one of the booths of the only coffee shop in Forks, we had chosen this location because, not only was it close to where both of us were staying but because Charlie wanted to check out the 'competition'.

"And last but not least, let's keep our physical interaction to a minimal while Charlie's around, we don't want him to get to protective." Edward nodded and I smiled at him, "thanks E."

He held my hand and stared at me, caringly. "Bella, I think-, no, I _know_ that I lo-" Suddenly my phone started vibrating, signaling that I had a message and causing me to giggle, it tickled me. Edward grinned and started tickling me, he was everywhere: my stomach my sides… I squirming and laughing uncontrollably, soon he was kissing me and I was kissing him; my hands in his hair, his still tickling my back causing me to sometimes buck into him. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. I didn't think much of it and ignored the sound, to continue kissing Edward. About a minute later a heard the sound again, this time louder and closer. I looked up annoyed:

"What?" I growled, looking up. "oh." Ups, I blushed furiously, I shouldn't have used that tone. "Hi dad."

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" he asked, his face a mix between shock and outrage.

"dad I, no it's not what, wait no- I mean…" I started babbling

"I'm so disappointed in you Bells…" he said shaking his head. Soon I was babbling again.

EPOV

I was mortified. Bella's dad had just caught Bella and me in the middle of a not-so-innocent looking make out session.

"I'm so disappointed in you Bells…" he said. Bella, completely red, started rambling again and suddenly I began feeling very guilty. I turned towards her dad:

"Sir, I'm sorry for making out with your daughter in public, I assure you that's not how I usually hold her…" I explained. Abruptly he was laughing. Bella and I turned to him.

"you think, I'm" laugh "disappointed because" laugh "you were" laugh "kissing my daughter?" Charlie questioned, I could hardly understand him due to the sound he was making laughing.

"Well, yes?" now I was confused, I guess Charlie's like Bella. Hard to understand; hard to predict.

"I'm disappointed because I thought you would hide it a little better, you know 'act'. To be completely truthful, I actually think you're doing more than just kissing. Not that I want to know." He added quickly, raising his hands in a 'stay away' gesture. Bella and I laughed with him. "Now, why don't we start over?" We nodded and he grinned. "Fix your hair and sit properly," I did as he said. "I'll be back." He said in a terminator accent before leaving.

Charlie approached our table and I nudged Bella slightly.

"Dad?" She said calling his attention back to her, "this is Edward, my boyfriend." I smiled my most charming smile and Charlie smiled back. "Edward, this is my dad, Charlie." She made introductions although I already knew her dad, and everything she could tell me about him.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand to shake mine.

"You too sir." I replied, grabbing the hand he offered, after a while he let go.

"You have a firm grip son." He complimented me, "what's your favorite soccer team?"

I know this one… "Real Madrid." B's dad smiled, I'm glad I remembered Charlie's favorite team. He turned towards Bella:

"Hang on to him, Bells, he's a keeper." He stage whispered, with that said he turned to all of us. "How do you like your coffee, kids?

**BPOV**

"Okay, let's try turning left on the next corner…" We were driving towards my dad's shop in Port Angeles. We had decided to take three cars, in case we decided to leave at different times, and now we regretted it, sort of. Edward and I had gotten entertained at the gas station and we had lost the others, who were now at Starbucks with my dad, while we were still looking for the shop. There was no one on the street to ask for directions, seeing as it was Christmas day and there were about 6 inches of snow on the ground.

About ten minutes later we found it. It was a nice shop; I hadn't been to this one before. It looked warm and had two floors with views out to the bay. It has plenty comfortable arm chairs and sofas and the entire feeling of it's homey.

As soon as we walked in the aroma of fresh coffee burnt our noses, it was mouthwatering.

"Bells!" my dad shouted. "what took so long?"

"Hey Dad, how are you?" I looked up at his crinkly smile eyes, "I love this store! It has a perfect atmosphere! It's going to be a hit, you'll see." I smiled.

"I hope so," he grinned "you and you're friends know you're welcome here any day, right?" first he looked at Alice, Rosalie and their boyfriends then turning to Edward and me. He smirked and I blushed.

***-*-***

"Present time!" Emmett sang. My dad laughed, he had really warmed up to us in the last few hours, especially to Emmett; he loved his young spirit.

"If everyone's done eating then I think we can go open the presents." I had briefed my dad on everyone's personalities so he could get good presents.

We walked over to the closet with the paper tree taped to it.

"The presents are in here, now, when I open the door be careful, some are delicate."

When we entered what looked like a closet we were amazed. It was almost like an extra dinning area; there was a big, rock fireplace, huge beanbags, armchairs and a loveseat or two. The walls were painted a warm terracotta color and the floor was scattered with presents of all shapes and sizes. My dad had outdone himself.

Emmett's face lit up and he started searching through the presents. My dad interrupted.

"Kids, there are normal presents and there are quest presents." He smiled and looked at each of our confused faces. "The quest presents are, obviously, better than the normal presents, but unlike the normal presents to be able to open them you need a key and to get it you have to do what it says on the card."

"What cards?" Jasper asked. My dad pointed at the envelopes taped to some of the boxes.

We all looked at him; he had _way_ too much free time.

"So… do you want to begin?"

"YES!" Emmett shouted as he lurked for the closest present with his name on it.

"Merry Christmas!" he read the card.

"What is it?" we all looked at him, excited halfway through opening one of our presents.

"A Guinness World Record's book..." he opened it. "Autographed by the worlds shortest man! How did you get this?" Emmett looked flabbergasted **(A.n. I love the word 'flabbergasted'!)** "It's awesome!" He exclaimed, I smiled at my dad.

"CHARLIE!" I saw a pixie fly by me, "how did you get this nail polish color? It's discontinued?"

"I know a guy…" he shrugged.

I had five normal presents, including an autographed 'the Killer's' CD, Alice had four, Emmet five, Rosalie six, Charlie even got her a new toolbox, with several cases so she could accessorize it in a color that matched her outfit; Jasper three and Edward two: a collection of 'the Beatles' music and a green shirt that made his eyes pop out.

"Quest present time!" I announced, "but first, this is for you dad." I handed him a box which contained a handmade police cop uniform, complete with a gun and cap, I didn't include bullets, in case he je got mad at Edward some point in the evening. The rest of my friends gave him his presents but the one he liked the most was Edwards: an engraved fishing rod.

I headed towards my two secret presents; they were tied together with a gold chain. The card read:

_To open me you must find an open department store and…_

_Get a picture with an employee named Bob (or Bill)_

_Buy a can of Brussels Sprouts _

_Take a picture of a pink backpack_

_Take a picture of you with a stuffed animal from every continent_

_Record three people saying they'll come to the new Starbucks when it opens_

_You'll find all the necessary material on the counter in the main room. Good Luck!_

I looked over at Edward's; he too had two presents, both small. His card read:

_To open me you must:_

_Get one girl to kiss you and take a picture_

_Buy Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Borrow:_

_One pink sock_

_One red tie_

_A sneaker_

_A glass slipper (ask Alice) _

_You'll find all the necessary material on the counter in the main room. Good Luck!_

Jasper and Emmett's notes read similar things, Alice's on the other hand told her to put on an impromptu fashion show using the fabrics on the table and Rosalie had to be her model.

***-*-***

"Bella, will you kiss me?" Edward asked after leaving Starbucks, "You'll help me get one step closer to finishing the list…" he said in a convincing tone, I sighed and kissed him while I heard the flash of the camera. I hadn't kissed him much while Charlie was watching, so I was itching to get to the department store, where we could find a vacant aisle and catch up on all the missed attention.

Edward, Emmett and I drove to the nearest department store, which was almost empty. You could see the employees all huddled together, playing cards and eating chocolate. As soon as we entered they jumped surprised. I approached them:

"Are any of you named Bob?"

"Nope, no Bob today."

"How about Bill?'

"No, but we do have a Quill."

"That'll work, can I take a picture with you?" I asked the teenager with golden brown skin.

"Sure." He smiled. He reminded me of Jacob,

"All you need to do is smile and subtly cover the first two letters of your name." He did as I asked and Edward snapped the shot. "Thanks." I smiled in appreciation.

We headed down the aisle and filled our cart with everything we needed. Emmett even bought the 'happy summer' greeting card. About an hour later I had almost everything I needed. The only thing missing were the voices. Edward had gotten everything on his list but the glass slippers and the pink socks, which he insisted Emmet should buy, so he could lend them to him.

"Come on! Please!" he begged Emmet.

"No Edward, I'm not buying pink socks."

"It's not pink, it's Magenta. It says so, clearly on the tag."

"Have Bella buy them."

"No. She's already buying the sneakers."

"Well, then I hope you're quest present isn't anything good, it'd be a shame not to have it." Edward grumbled a few things that sounded like insults and finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll buy them, but I'm saying they belong to one of the clerks, you better not rat me out."

We got back to Starbucks in a little over an hour and fifteen minutes and, when we arrived Charlie hurried us in saying the show was about to begin.

When we got back to the back room there were a few square tables pulled together, organized to look like a catwalk. Alice jumped on top of the improvised stage and started speaking, really fast by the way, so much coffee had gotten to her.

"Lady and Gentlemen, I give to you new fall line, courtesy of Alice Designs and Starbucks and counting with the participation of Ms. Rosalie Hale." Charlie, in his cop outfit, laughed.

Out came Rosalie, in an incredible design, then another, and another, and another. She paraded twelve outfits in total, each passing one getting more impressive and complex. At the end Alice went out and bowed.

"Okay girls, your quest are complete, here are the Key's" Charlie announced. He handed Rose a red key and Alice an orange one. "You can open your presents."

Alice went first. She opened the small box and pulled out a pair of glass high heels. She squealed and tried them on. A perfect fit.

"Thank you, thank you so much Charlie!" Alice practically squealed hugging him.

"You're welcome Alice, hon." He replied, she just hugged him tighter.

After that she proceeded to open the big box. She lifted the lid and gazed inside, there was a beautiful red fabric peeking up from under the paper. She lifted it and held up a red Valentino, it was long and had thick straps. The material was heavenly, it felt like clouds and the dress was sure to be a perfect fit. She squealed even louder, if possible and ran to Charlie screaming thanks yet again.

**Thanks for all your support and for reading this fic! i hope you're liking it so far!i got 7 messages in one day for last chapter so I decided to update (my way of thanking you) another time this weekend! :P**

**Next chapter:**Carlisle, Esme and maybe even a little LUUURVE!! :)

**You know what to do!**

**Xoxo**

**Everso**


	14. Frozen food aisle

**17 messages!! And 'Tara' your sucking up did work! Because of it I'm writing this chapter instead of studying Social Studies…  
BTW ****this is the 4****th**** time I write this chapter! My computer kept on getting frozen up and my writing was erased. So thats why you didn't get it yesterday and it's so short... but it's not my fault!**

**Chapter 14: Frozen foods**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day passed smoothly, and we were still partying and laughing and getting to know each other better at midnight- we were exhausted and a little bit gone from the sangria Dad had let us drink throughout the day. In the end Charlie decided that we should just stay over and get comfortable on the couches scattered around the front room.

Emmett and Rose ended up pushing together two couches to form a strange bed-like creation, which they laid on together. Jasper sat on one of the big plush armchairs with his feet propped up on a table and had Alice cuddled up on top of him. Charlie had gone to sleep in another room claiming that we need 'privacy'. Personally, I think he just wanted to get away from the six hormonal-raged teenagers that he had spent his entire day with.

I spotted Edward in a corner lying down across several large beanbags. He beckoned me over and opened his arms. I walked towards him, a smile slowly spreading on my lips. I reached him and he pulled me down to him by my waist. He moved me around until I was comfortably nestled against his body. He kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear:

"Good night, Beautiful."

"Sleep tight, Mr. Bond." He grinned sleepily and lifted my chin to kiss me on the lips. He intended it to be chaste but I wasn't having that. Soon I was kissing him with all my might and he was kissing back. I was out of air and started to pull out but he captured my lips again; this time it was him who didn't want to end the kiss. We heard someone make a strange sound and broke apart.

"PDA" Emmett announced. I felt my face burn red, how could they know we were kissing? I had turned the lights off.

"How did you know?" Edward asked, beating me to the punch.

"You were loud." Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Ups." I swear I heard Edward say 'we'll have to work on that' under his breath, but I didn't want to draw more attention to us by questioning him so instead I just turned to his chest and fell asleep.

*******

The next afternoon, I was in the kitchen looking through the cookbooks the Cullen's had, to try and decide what plate Emmett and I were going to make for dinner. After a while I decided on curry chicken with rice and almonds.

"Emmett!" I called him into the kitchen, "I know what we're going to make! Chicken curry with almonds and rice!" I said happily.

"Great! I love chicken curry!" he grinned in his white 'kiss the chef' apron, looking through the cabinets, "but I think we don't have almonds, why don't you go buy some with Alice while I make the rice, and then when you get back we'll make the chicken?" he suggested and I nodded, it sounded like a good plan.

***-*-***

"Okay, so which almonds should we get?" Alice asked, eagerly looking at the shelves in front and around us, apparently grocery shopping was part of 'the art of shopping' as she called it. Consequently, she was appropriately excited.

"I don't know Alice, normal ones?" I said, trying my luck.

"There are no _normal_ ones. There is a bag of large almonds, another of small, bit-size, in powder, with Tijuana, mixed with other nuts, a large and small sized almond mix… I just can't decide!"

"How about we get the large and small mix one?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "best of both worlds, large and small! I love it!" she grinned at me, "I knew I had somehow rubbed my talent on you." I just shook my head, smiling at her indulgently.

When we reached the frozen section, she turned to me, serious. "Bells, I think Edward loves you." my eyes probably bugged out.

"What?!" I managed to chook out.

"I-think-Edward-loves-_you" _she said, slowly, dumbing it down for me.

"Why?"

"Well from the way he looks at you it's obvious, the way you two just seem to gravitate towards each other, almost like if you were magnets. He cares for you, and he's always doing these small gestures to prove how important you are to him. He's a gentleman." I gaped at her with my mouth wide open. "_And_," she continued, "he punched a guy in the face for you, that must count for something too." Could Edward love me?

"Maybe." I admitted. She grinned in success.

"And you obviously love him." What? _Me_, love _him_? No, it couldn't be, could it?

* * *

**An.: please keep on reviewing, it means a lot to me! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to get one up tomorrow to make up for it! :) btw, I got this review (anonymous) and I want to say that… it rocks my socks! It's soooo original! :D**

"_good story! please write more... although, school is more important so  
waiting till the weekend won't kill me... most probably... i'm holding YOU  
responsible if i DO die! good luck with school this year! what grade are you  
in? luv you and your story lots!  
~Clara  
P.S.: beware of flying platypuses!"_

**Hahaha, BTW: thank you guys! you're tha best, i reached my 2000 hit mark today, keep it up! hahaha, you now what to do to make Queenie happy!**


	15. Grave Talking

**Enjoy! And when you see this icon % listen to a sad song or never think (by Rob Pattinson) or something like that, okay? It helps with the mood a LOT!**

**CHAPTER 15: Grave Talking**

**Esme's POV**

We opened the door to our beautiful house and stepped inside, away from the cold, with Carlisle carrying one of our suitcases. We walked through the reception area and into the spacious living room.

I looked around. I was just as I'd left it during Thanksgiving. My eyes scanned the room, expertly catching a few stains I didn't remember on the walls until finally landing on the couple 'attacking' themselves on the couch. Emmett, my 'adopted' son, and Rosalie, one of students, were making out. Brutally. He was on top of her and she had her legs around his waist. Her hands were tangling themselves in his hair.

I looked at Carlisle: he looked shocked, confused… All feelings I probably had on my own face. We were just about to interrupt them and ask for an explanation when I heard what sounded like a stamped coming towards us.

Soon Edward raced into the room, followed by Jasper, each with a girl on their back. I'm almost certain their names are Bella and Alice.

"We win!" Bella, the brunette, was shouting while climbing down from Edwards back. Emmett and Rosalie disentangled themselves and congratulated the pair. Alice was pouting.

"We'll get you next time." She said playfully, grinning. Everyone laughed; they were still oblivious to Carlisle and me.

"Anyone in the mood for McDonalds?" Emmett asked. They all nodded and turned towards the door, towards where Carlisle and I were standing. As soon as they noticed us they froze in their tracks, their eyes widening in shock.

Carlisle looked at our boys questioningly.

"M-me-mex-mexico?" Emmett managed to stutter, in what was a mix between question, accusation and statement.

I smiled at my nephew and turned to his twin and their friends, keen to relieve the tense and awkward moment.:

"Hello Jasper dear, How were your Thanksgiving holidays? How are your mother and the baby?"

"Fine Mrs. Cullen, I think she's with my brother right now. Thanks for asking." He smiled thankfully.

"Well, how about we have a seat." I motioned everyone towards the sofa, including my husband and the twins who were having a raging conversation in the background.

**EdPOV**

"Come on Bella! Hurry, get on my back! I don't want to lose the bragging rights!" She just giggled but hurried nonetheless. Jasper and I were racing with our girlfriends. It was a sort of triathlon, with three 'stages' that included bouncing on every bed in the house, running across the hall with heels (yes, Jazz and me too) and then a final piggyback ride down two sets of stairs, several halls and into the living room.

Bella finally made it back but considerably later than Alice, after tripping several times, getting redder with each fall. She jumped and latched herself on to my back; I sped off towards the staircase. By the time we reached the second staircase we were neck and neck with Alice and Jasper, I was exhausted.

With five steps left I jumped, Bella still on my back, and landed on the floor hurrying off to the living room leaving Alice and Jasper behind. We won and Bella pecked me on the lips, hugging me. Once Jasper entered Bella exclaimed: "We won!" That separated Em and Rose and they came to congratulate us.

I heard Emmett's stomach grumble and elbowed him playfully on the ribs. He chuckled, catching my message.

"Anyone in the mood for McDonalds?" We started heading out when I noticed Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway, staring at us. "M-me-mex-mexico?" Emmett stammered.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence later Esme decided to make conversation with Jasper. While he was answering, Carlisle approached us.

"What are you doing here, _alone,_ with three girls?" he asked in a perfectly calm voice. I opened my mouth to answer but Esme interrupted and fussed us over to the sofas.

"Rosalie, Bella, Alice, this is Carlisle, my husband. Carlisle, these are Alice, Bella and Rosalie." She presented them.

"Nice to meet you girls." Now he was smiling, I don't understand him. "although, I would have preferred to do it under different circumstances." He raised his eyebrow and Bella blushed deliciously. He was back on topic. " now, would anyone care to explain why you're here, not that we mind."

"Well Mr. C" Jasper began "Edward and Emmett were coming to Forks, so they invited me and then they invited the girls. They did all of this because they knew for certain we'd fit. Otherwise they wouldn't have suggested it, but since you were supposed to be in Mexico…"

"I understand" Esme said, slowly. "You didn't know about the second part of our holiday. Don't worry though boys, it's nothing"

"But, Esme: girls. Here." Carlisle stuttered out.

"don't act like you wouldn't have done it Carlisle." She snapped, lovingly. He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll go get the bags." He mumbled, embarrassed.

_***-*-***_

**BPOV**

"I didn't know your mother was our dean" I said, my voice muffled by the fabric of his chest. I was lying in bed with Edward, my head on his chest; I had taken to sleeping with him recently and we usually alternated between sleeping in my bed or his. Today we were in his room.

"Um, she's not." He said slowly, deliberately. "She's my aunt; although she and Carlisle have been so nice… they could be considered our second parents." I wondered what he meant but didn't want to pry, I could tell saying this was hard for him. _**%**_

A few minutes passed and he started talking again. "My parents" he hesitated, "died, two years ago." He took a deep breath. "Emmett and I were at boarding school, about two hours away from our home, in London, when the headmaster called us to his office." Pause. "We thought it was about Emmett's latest prank or something like that and entered the office in high spirits." He scoffed at that. "We sat down in front of the table and the headmaster looked at us with pity filled eyes. Emmett asked him what was wrong and the headmaster just looked at us and gave us a hug. From that day on we were… orphans." His voice faltered on the last word and I could tell this was really hard for him. "So we moved to America. A fresh start." I looked up into his eyes again and saw they were filled with unshed tears. I hugged him again and didn't let go.

I just held him. I could tell that was what he needed. He silently cried into my hair while I rested my head on his chest. Eventually we fell asleep and I could tell that today had been important for us. Important for Edward; it was obvious no one had helped him after his parents death and he still had his feelings bottled up. He needed to let them out.

***_*_***

"Bella, Bells." I heard a voice say tenderly. "Wake up hon. I have something important to show you." I felt the owner of the voice, who I now know was Edward kiss my forehead and my eyes fluttered open. I sat up and yawned. Edward laughed.

"Your hair looks like a haystack," he said. I felt my face turn into a mask of horror, "but I like it," he added quickly.

"good morning to you too." I said, "what did you want to show me?" as soon as the words left my lips he smiled again.

"You'll see." He grinned. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

***_*_***

About an hour later we were in his car driving through the snow to somewhere he didn't want to tell me, much as I had begged…

"_Ed-waaard!" I whined, "I hate surprises! Please tell me…" I tried the Alice pout. He just nodded his head no._

"_Nope, and as for the pout, I'm pretty much immune; you haven't seen Emmett when it comes to trigonometry homework and other people doing his." At that we started laughing._

…I was laughing now and Edward was looking at me strangely. "Sorry," I choked out between my laughter. "Spaced out."

"We're here" He announced, I looked around. The only distinctive thing was a metal plaque that read 'Catholic Cemetery of Forks'. Edward grabbed my hand and led me down the central path. We walked for a few minutes, hand in hand, until we reached two graves:

'_Do not pity those who lived and parted but those who parted and live'_

_**Edward James Cullen **_

_**Elizabeth Anne Mason Cullen**_

His parent's grave. I can't believe he trusted me with this, with meeting his parents. He pulled a flower out of his pocket and placed it on top of the smooth marble. I hadn't noticed he was crying and when he pulled back I whipped away his tears and hugged him. After a while he smiled and turned to me.

"Bella these are my parents," he said signaling the grave, "Mum, Dad, this is Bella."

I waved self-consciously at the grave and snuggled deeper into Edward. "She's perfect," he continued. "I'm sure you would've loved her. She's smart and sensible, but she can have fun. She's really nice and has already made a ton of friends. And, don't tell anybody this but…" he leaned in and turned so he was whispering to the grave, he was about to tell a secret but I could tell it was the type that you're supposed to hear. "I love her." He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

'I love you too,' I wanted to answer, but I know I couldn't, it wasn't true. At least, not yet anyway.

He looked at me expectantly. "Edward, I really, really like you too but…"

His face fell almost imperceptibly, only noticible to me because of my trained eye, "But you don't love me yet. Its okay, I understand. I love you and I know you need to think, take your time love." He answered sweetly, I just hugged him and we spent the next hour holding each other and talking near Edwards's parents, and even if we were in the freezing snow we didn't leave.

* * *

**AN: I only got 3 reviews!! And to 'TARA' thanks for being so faithful and to answer your Q's Carlisle and Esme weren't in last chapt because I had to get it out fast and didn't have time to write a good chapter. :) **

**Next Chapter:**

"Carlota?" I asked, feeling like I was looking in a mirror. "Is that really you?"

**BTW… how much do I love you guys!?!?! It's currently 6:31 AM and I haven't gone to sleep yet! All because of this chappie! (Had a bit of a writers block… B-) Please tell me what you think of it… because I didn't particularly like this chapter but I HAD to post one,,, reviews are ADDICTING (and I only get when I update…)!**

**You know how to make your Queen happy!!**


	16. Cota REVISED!

**REVISED - there are changes in this chapter!! **

**Tara: ****Chapter 17 will probably be out later today! :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories! I hope you continue to like it! This chapter goes out to twilier! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Cota**

**BPOV**

"Bye Carlisle, bye Esme! See you at school!" We were saying goodbye to Edward's uncle and aunt, they were leaving after having spent around ten days with us. And, despite being the deans of our schools, they were actually really cool.

We stayed watching them pass through security, Edward at my side, lightly holding my hips, and the moment they were out of sight I heard Emmett sigh.

"What?" I asked, amused.

"We have three more days in Forks, no parents." He was nodding eagerly, "you know what that means… out of control house party!"

"Yeah! Great idea, Emmy-bear" Jasper taunted, "one problem though: we only know each other."

"Well, lets give out invitations to people we _don't_ know, duh!" Everyone just looked at him skeptically. I was about to burst out laughing at the look Rose was giving Emmett when I remembered something: I did know someone near Forks. Jacob!

"Do any of you know where the Quileute Reservation is?" the three boys nodded, "is it near here, near Forks?"

"Yeah, it's about twenty minutes to our house from first beach,"

"Great, 'cuz I know some people from there." My face broke into a large grin, although it was nothing compared to Emmett or Alice's smiles.

"What are we doing standing here? We have a party to plan!" Alice screamed, winning us annoyed looks from one to many tourists.

***-*-***

I had contacted Jacob and he had agreed to bring some of his friends over. Alice was in charge of decorations and 'internal planning' as she called it. In plain English it meant games, entertainment etc. Emmett was in charge of food and drink, Edward had to choose the music we would be playing and Rose wanted to take pictures of the party and then submit them to the school yearbooks. Jasper and I just watched amused.

At 8 'o clock the doorbell rang.

"They're punctual" Alice informed us. "Bella go open the door, they know you." I sighed and walked towards the door that led to the front porch. The moment I pulled it open waves of teenagers and young adults started pouring in the house.

I saw Jacob and walked over to give him a hug.

"How are you Jake? How's winter break been?"

"Really great, I met a lot of people who had gone to other boarding schools and I saw my old friends again. I have to introduce you to the wolf pack."

"The wolf pack?" I raised an eyebrow and he blushed faintly.

"When we were little we used to pretend to be wolves and used our 'animalism' as an excuse to bite the other children and the name just… stuck. Everyone at the rez knows us by that name."

I was laughing my ass of by the end of his story. "okay, show me to the wolves!" I giggled again and he dragged me towards three tall, tan, muscular boys.

"Embry, Quill and Seth." He gestured to each one as he introduced them. Suddenly something clicked.

"You're the guy I took my picture with!" I told him.

"You're the like, crazy girl who was like, looking for someone like, named Bill on Christmas!" he exclaimed, in what I think he meant to be an imitation of a girl from the valley of the Sun. Soon we were laughing.

After a while I left to go introduce myself to other people. I saw Alice talking with a clearly Quileute girl, Jasper sleeping on the floor with four other guys, they had had some of the spiked punch, even after Emmett had specifically told us that the blue drink was the only safe one.

Finally I reached Edward. I kissed him and held his hand, taking him out to dance around the coffee table (on top of which Emmett was standing, dancing the Macarena).

"How are you enjoying the party?" I asked him.

"Well love," he had taken to calling me love, which was really embarrassing, especially in front of Carlisle and Esme, "It's actually okay. I met a few nice people, from all over the country."

He looked astounded and I burst out laughing. After having controlled my laughter I resumed talking

"You say that almost as if it were impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for Mr. Bond" he said cockily.

***-*-***

The evening passed slowly although the next morning was hell; everyone felt horrible, we either had a headache, I sore throat, I sick stomach… all the bad aspects of hangovers.

Surprisingly Edward and Jacob had hit it off, although they had a very special relationship built on insults. Watching them talk, especially about music, was hilarious…

_FLASHBACK_

"'_Womanizer' is a thousand times better than 'Clair de Lune'"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about; you can't even choose cologne how can you be expected to chose music?"_

"_Cologne?"  
_

"_Yes, that wet dog smell you have going on is totally repulsive."_

"_Dude, I'm not wearing cologne." Emmett laughed out loud at that and you could hear _burn_'s in the background._

"_Haven't you ever heard of soap?"_

"_Is that a song?" Jake joked. "I prefer 'bleeding love'"_

"_Yes… I guess you do have some tiny amount of taste." Jake smirked_

_END FLASHBACK_

We were leaving for school tomorrow evening and I partially wanted to get back to school to see Angela and Hermione, but on the other hand, I didn't want to leave Edward.

***-*-***

* * *

**Carlota's POV**

I was anxiously waiting for my cousin to be back from her winter break. I had been waiting for a few hours, arranging my possessions on the empty bed, the vanity and the closet that had been assigned to me. I would be living in the dorm a girl named Hermione previously occupied. She had moved to England this term and I couldn't believe my luck when they told me my dorm would be right in front of my cousin Bella's and her best friend Alice's.

The only problem was the roommates. I had heard of both of them from Bella, although I couldn't remember if what they said about them was good- or bad.

I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. The next thing I hear is an earsplitting scream coming from the door. There was one of my roommates, Rosalie if the letter around her neck was any indication.

I approached her and introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Carlota Swan, you must be Rosalie." I held my hand out but the girl just turned on her heel and started knocking on the door to my cousin's dorm.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I had just arrived back from Christmas break and people were already bombarding us wit questions about the next dance, joining the FMPW and other issues that they found of 'life or death' importance. We sat down and started taking our shoes off when we heard someone pounding on the door.

"Bella! Alice! Open up!" Rosalie's voice was demanding, "please girls, It's urgent!"

We opened the door and were met with the sight of Rosalie and a very familiar looking girl. The moment she laid eyes on me she squealed: "Jelly Belly!" Only one person called me that.

"Carlota?" I asked, once again feeling like I was looking in a mirror. "Is that really you?" She nodded. "Alice, Rose this is Carlota, my cousin. Although you can call her Cota. Carlota these are Alice and Rosalie, my best friends." She smiled nicely at them.

"So where did you go on holiday?" Cota asked, trying to break the ice.

***_*_***

We didn't sleep at all last night; the whole hours of darkness were spent informing Cota on the school: gossip, relationships, rules, clubs… We had even invited her to join the FMPW, which she gladly accepted.

I didn't do anything that morning either. I spent all my morning classes telling Cota about Edward, it seemed to be her favorite topic of conversation and she asked all types of questions.

"What's his favorite piece of music?'

"Um… Clair de Lune, by Debussy."

"Physical description."

"Stunning green eyes, sexy bronze hair, with that just out of bed look…" Every piece of information I gave her seemed almost 'sacred' to her, It looked like she was committing every little detail I talked about to memory. She ended up having asked me about his strength, his trust (and if I had put that trust to the test…) and a whole mess of other things I had never thought about before…

We ended up at the cafeteria where we shared an early lunch after which she hurriedly ran off, muttering something about an important project.

* * *

**Carlota's POV**

"So, 200 for the whole pack?"

"~~~~"

"Okay, perfect. Its dorm number 212, in Sanders Hall."

"~~~"

"Thank you. And remember sometimes less is more!"

***_*_***

Operation E-trust was in progress. There was no turning back now, I really hope he passes the test; he seems so good by the way my cousin describes him. She might even love him.

When I decided coming here, I was pretty sure Bella was going to have a boyfriend, being cute like she is, so I devised a plan to see if her boyfriend was worth her while or if he wasn't. When I got here, she gave me all the information I needed so it didn't take that much to make the plan operational.

Now, all there's left to do is hope the report I get tomorrow morning is a good one. And with that thought I headed towards the library.

* * *

**EPOV**

My dorm was unusually quiet. Mike had disappeared and Jasper was nowhere to be found either. I was planning on making the most of the quiet and setting of to work on a new song on the piano Bella's dad had given me for Christmas when I heard a knock.

I went towards the door and pulled it open. There, standing on the doorstep, was a woman I had never seen before. She was wearing a pink leopard skirt, that was extremely tight, and was made of a plastic-like material; she was wearing a black bra as a top.

From the looks of it, she was a prostitute.

"Hello" she rasped, smiling slightly, "are you Edward? I've come for you…"

WHAT??!!

* * *

**So.. what do you think? Good or bad? Please tell me oh and by the way this chapter is crucial to the final plot! :) **

**Next Chapter:**

"_I can't believe you wouldn't trust me."_

"_but… I didn't do it…"_

**So?? You know how to make your Queen happy! BTW thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I've tried to answer all your reviews and i hope you're satisfied with your answers :). Peace out! I'm going to sleep :-}**


	17. Soul Sisters

**Here you go!! As promised!** CHECK out**_ LAST CHAPTER_**, THERE ARE **CHANGES**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter but I hope you guys/girls like it! It's pretty long and it's cost me a bunch of work (and I'm still not completely satisfied with it) Enjoy! BTW, there's a Q at the bottom of the page, PLEASE answer it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Soul Sisters**

**EPOV**

"Hello…" she rasped, smiling slightly, "are you Edward? I've come for you…"

_What? ME?_ _I _didn't order a prostitute!

"Um… I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken," I said calmly, I didn't feel like having an outburst, I would be seeing Bella in a few hours… "Do you have a last name? Maybe you've got the wrong guy…" _Doubt_ it. I'm the only Edward in this dorm building, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Um… it just says for Edward." She said frowning. I grinned in triumph.

"Well, sorry then. Goodbye." I said curtly, closing the door. Just as the crack was about to close a spiky red heel appeared in between the door and the doorframe, making it impossible for me to close the door.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, excitement coloring her tone again. "I've found more information!" I didn't really care. Being unable to completely close the door, I put the deadbolt on, effectively impeding the 'woman' from coming in but with just enough space to hear her voice and not crush her foot. I sat on my bed, away from the small section of the room you could see from the door crack.

"It says that: 'he has great brownish bronze just got-out-of-bed hair thing going on, green eyes and a breathtaking smile. He also loves music especially Debussy and… I really can't read what it says here but I think it looks like… Forks?" she questioned. How did she know all this… the situation was starting to get scary, I seriously considered slamming her foot with the door and making sure she left but in the end my curiosity got the better of me.

I guess what they can once again be true: curiosity killed the cat, or the Edward.

"How do you know so much?" I asked, a bit angrily, opening the door and motioning her towards Mike's bed.

"My employer told me… in order to be sure it's really you. She doesn't want me to give anyone else any." Okay… this woman was getting stranger every moment. "I'm Alasha btw. Now… what are your plans for the next few hours, tiger?"

"Ugh! I. Don't. Want. You!" I cracked, exasperated.

"My employer will be glad…" she grimaced. "She was actually hoping you didn't crack." Weird…

Wait! SHE??!!

"Who's your employer?" I asked my curiosity peaked again.

"I don't know her name. I just know what I've seen."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath and starting to talk to her like if she was a kindergartener. "What does she _look_ like?"

"Um… she's mid-height, probably to your chin, she has beautiful chestnut hair and pale skin. I think she has… green eyes?" The Britney-Spears-prostitute-wannabe said, ending the statement almost like a question. "Oh! And I heard someone saying 'swan' in the background. I think that's her name."

"Last name, idiot." I replied without even thinking. "And I think her eyes are actually brown…" Beautiful, deep chocolate brown… "Wait, No!" I shouted, "It couldn't have been Bella. Bella would never do this…" I mumbled quietly, not sure if the prostitute even heard me.

"Was there any music playing in the background?" I finally asked. This was the definite question. I knew Bella's music taste from top to bottom.

"Yeah. Some classical trash was blasting out of a stereo in the background." Classical. _Oh no_. Bella was one of the only girls who truly _liked_ classical music, and not just pretended to like it to impress.

Now, I was really mad. How could Bella do this? Did she want me to cheat on her? Did she want me to have fun?

Suddenly, the girl's phone started ringing; she picked it up and turned away from me. Even thought she did that, I could clearly hear Alasha's conversation; her phone volume was up high:

"_So? Am I interrupting something or did he say no?"_ a woman's voice sounded from the receiver

"The second option." Alasha stated. I heard a victory squeal on the other end.

"_Yay! I knew he was trustworthy! I should've never doubted everyone else's judgment."_ Alasha grunted in acknowledgment. "_Oh well. Better safe than sorry, do you think he's suspicious as to who's behind you?"_ With every word she said, the woman's voice sounded more and more like Bella's.

"Don't know, don't care." Alasha said, starting to leave out the door, "I just want the other half of my money."

"_Don't worry. You'll receive it by tomorrow. Good bye, it was a pleasure."_

"Whatever." She shut the phone and stepped out of the room. I had reached the conclusion that she was speaking to Bella but I wanted to be sure. I hurried down the hall and caught up with her. Today was an in-school visitation day so she didn't have to sneak around. I latched onto her arm and made her stop.

"Who was the person you were speaking to on the phone?" I asked.

"I wasn't talking to anyone on the phone." She was playing stupid. It was just my bad luck that today was the day that she decided to be honorable and maintain the client-seller confidentiality.

"Ugh! I know you were. How about if I give you…" I checked my pockets, "fifty three dollars and a monopoly token for you to let me see the last call you made on your phone?"

I saw her eyes light up at the mention of money and she seemed to be mulling her options over.

"Deal." She handed me her beat up Nokia and I scrolled down the list of received calls. I reached the last one, an unrecognizable number and clicked on it.

I rung a few times until someone, giggling, picked it up.

"_Hello? Bella's speaking, who's this?"_ My eyes widened. Bella? No… it couldn't be.

"Bella?" I managed to choke out. "I… I can't believe you wouldn't trust me."

"_Edward?"_ she asked, confusion lining her tone, "_of course I trust you. Why would you think otherwise?"_

"Um.., I don't know?! Maybe Alasha…! she was hired by a beautiful brunette by the name of Swan… ring any bells?" I was getting angrier and I could hear my voice level rising. The people walking through the corridors were shooting Alasha and me strange looks.

"_Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"Right B, hiring a whore to see if I cheat on you…" I scoffed and suddenly my voice softened and broke "I trusted you, and I thought you trusted me too. I guess I was wrong."

"_But… I didn't do it…"_ she whispered.

"Right," my voice turned authoritive. "I think it would be best if we took a break from each other." I felt my heart break as I said those words. As much as it hurt me to do this it had to be done. I love her, yes, but I couldn't continue being with a girl who didn't trust me. "I'm… I'm sorry Bella."

I was holding on to the phone moping and thinking about what had just been said, when I felt the phone being ripped out of my hand. I looked up and it was Alasha.

She held her hand out, palm up and motioned for me to give her the money.

I growled and handed it to her. "Leave." With that said I started walking towards my room, where I fell on top of my bed and pulled my headphones on. I blasted the music to the maximum; it was up to a point that it deafened me, effectively drowning out the sounds of the outside world.

I hardly noticed when Jasper came into the room, or when Mike slipped in hours after curfew, stupid grin in check. All I could think about was the blackness that engulfed me.

I fell asleep about an hour after dawn, and didn't go to class the next day. I ignored my phone and didn't get out of bed. I even remember not going out for the first time I was allowed to.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I were running away from Cota. We had come into our room to find her hanging up her phone having clearly just finished talking to someone. When she refused to tell us who she was talking to, we had grabbed her phone and made a run for it.

She was shouting threats at us, all of which we knew were empty, so we just laughed while running and _exploring_ her phone. Suddenly I heard her phone ring.

I turned around, grinned at her and answered the call…

***-*-***

Edward had broken up with me. Edward had _broken up_ with me… no matter how many times I said that, I still couldn't manage to wrap my head around the idea.

When he called I was happy to hear his voice but, when I heard what he was saying, I was sad, and confused about his words.

A few minutes after Edward had hung up I turned to Alice and Carlota, both of whom were looking at me with worried expressions. I nodded weakly at Alice, avoiding Carlota's eyes and started heading back to our dorm. We had wandered out of the building during our game.

I stepped in our room and hurried towards the bathroom door. Once I was sure the door was locked my knees gave way and I slid down the wall, to end up sitting on the floor, crying.

Many people knocked on the door to try to get me to come out but I spent the whole night looked up in the bathroom. The next day, once I was sure I had enough energy to face her and the stress facing her would cause, I left the bathroom and walked to the armchair in front of her make-shift bed. I sat down and patiently waited for Alice and her to wake up.

***-*-***

"Bella!" Alice screamed the moment she woke up. She ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug that could rival Emmett's in force.

Her outburst had woken Cota, who was lying on top of a few pillows in the seating area in front of us.

"Belly Bean!" she exclaimed, running over to hug me. I pulled out of her hug.

"Carlota, what did you do to Edward?"

"Edward?" she mused. Suddenly, I saw her eyes light up. "Oh…"

"Carlota, what did you do?"

"Um… well, since you seem to love him so much, I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you. I wanted to see if he loves you as much as you love him." I could feel my mouth fall into a frown. "And he does…" she added hoping it would cheer me up, it didn't.

I wanted more information so I started talking again,, hoping for a response this time. "Well, he broke up with me, saying something about someone named… Alasha?"

I heard Alice gasp when I admitted what had happened over the phone call. Carlota's eyes widened.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to see what he would do if he were tempted by another person…" my eyes were starting to water so Alice, feeling my sadness like only a best friend could started patting my back in comforting motions while sending Cota glares. "I'm really sorry" her voice broke on the last word.

"Sorry or not it's done. And Edward thinks Bella sent that woman after him not you! He doesn't even know you!" Alice quipped at my cousin.

"Alice," I said trying to calm her, "she didn't mean Edward to break up with me; she was just trying to make sure he didn't break my heart." Cota nodded vigorously.

"I just didn't want my only cousin hurt. She's like a sister to me. Did you know I used to live with her?" Carlota asked Alice who nodded her head no.

"Cota used to live with Charlie and I, and occasionally with Renee, before I came to school here in 7th grade. She moved in with us when she was in 4th grade." I explained

"Why?" Alice asked. I didn't know why, dad wouldn't tell me. I also turned towards Carlota with curiosity.

She looked a little uncomfortable but started speaking anyways:

"I think I owe this to you Belly-Bean, it might help explain why I acted the way I did with Edward…"

* * *

**CotaPOV**

"I think I owe this to you Jelly-Belly-Bean, it might help explain why I acted the way I did with Edward…"

_Flashback_

_10 years ago…_

"_Carlota, _cariño_, we have to get ready if you want to surprise Daddy at _el trabajo_." My mom said in her Spanish accent, she always spoke to me in Spanglish, as I called it, a mix of Spanish and English. _

"_Okay mommy. Can I wear the pink dress?" I smiled at her in that special way I knew would make her give in._

"_Of course, _mi niña, _put it on while I braid your hair."_

_***-&-***_

_Soon we were in my mom's car driving towards the law firm at which my dad worked. My mom let herself in and we went up to my father's office. She opened the door and gasped. I quickly walked up to the threshold to see what was happening when she covered my eyes. _

"_Come on, Cota; let's leave your father up to his business." _

_End flashback_

"a few years later I found out that what my mom and I had interrupted was my father and his secretary. That night there was a fight, but then everything went back to normal again. A few months later, the fight repeated itself. My father had cheated again. With the passing year the fights became more heated and they happened more often, always being caused by the same thing: my father and another woman."

"My mom was heartbroken but she stilled loved my dad, so she couldn't leave him, and she loved me, so she couldn't ruin my life by getting a divorce." By this point I noticed that I was crying and Bella and Alice were both hugging me.

"And, three years after the first fight, my mom found out my dad had left a woman pregnant. He couldn't abandon the other girl so he took her in, with out talking to my mom about it. She came home after having been filming in Paris and found a 22 year old in our guest bedroom. She was heartbroken and fell into a depression."

"I decided right then and there that I didn't want to grow up like that. I packed all my stuff up and called uncle Charlie. He new what was happening and quickly took me in, the next day, I was your _'sister'_."

"I didn't want the same thing happening to you, my own flesh and blood, so I had to make sure… I mean, I love you Belly" She was crying, as we all were and she hugged me even tighter,

"I didn't know, hon. I'm sorry Cota, for everything." I smiled at her, my eyes still watery, "and I forgive you, you did it with good intentions. I'll just have to tell Edward that I didn't send the 'girl'." She smiled. "My soul sister did." My smile grew and I heard Alice call "group hug!"

After a while Alice spoke up: "hey Bella, what am I?" she asked, considerably lightening the mood and causing us to giggle.

"Well, my soul twin of course! you're my best friend Ally."

"so… that makes me Ally's soul sister too, right?"

"Soul sister once removed, but inserted again." I laughed at her silliness and we hugged again.

* * *

**SO???? What do you think? Don't worry B and E will be together again soon… I can't make them be mad for tooooooo long! :)**

**IMPORTANT Q:**_If at school, where would you hide if you didn't want anyone to find you (b realistic please! ;),)_

**Next Chapter: **

"Alright, time for drastic measures. It's good you gave up on a perfect attendance record long ago…"

**Cryptic… what do you think will happen? I dare you to guess! If anyone is right, they'll have a CRUCIAL role next chapt! Just say how you want to be called next chapt.!! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope this didn't disappoint! ;-p! you know what to do to make your **_**Queen**_** happy!! **


	18. Drastic Measures

**Sorry for the delay! Major writer's block and hectic scheduales- I hope that says it all!**

* * *

**To avoid confusion in this chapter, I think this would be appropriate to post this: (it's a time-table, for those of you who didn't notice)**

**..............................MATER ........................................................................... St. JAMES ..........................................**

**Monday:** .........they can go out ...................................................... they CAN'T go out

**Tuesday: **.......they CAN'T go out ................................................... they CAN'T go out

**Wednesday: **..they can receive visits............................................. they can go out

**Thursday: **.....they can go out ....................................................... they can receive visits

**Friday: **.........they can go out & receive visits ............................... they can go out

**Saturday: **....they can go out & receive visits ................................ they can go out & receive visits

**Sunday: **.......they can go out ........................................................ they can go out & receive visits

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18- Drastic Measures

**BPOV**

Alice, Cota and I were in the middle of a group hug when we heard the door open: Rosalie pranced in, wide smile in place, coffee in hand.

"Hey girls! Is Cota here? She sent me a message yesterday saying she was sleeping over." Rose asked. When she noticed our positions and our probably tear-stained faces her smile dropped and was replaced by a frown.

"What's wrong? Who do I have to beat up?" We all started laughing at her question; it looked like Emmett had begun to rub off on her.

I motioned her towards our sofas and told her the short and brief version. At the beginning she was glaring at my cousin but, her glare softened up when she heard the rest of the story.

After a while we realized the time: we only had five minutes to the bell, we quickly gathered our things and ran for class, coffee in one hand, cell phone in the other and with our book bags swung haphazardly over our shoulders.

We made it with few seconds to spare.

After about fifteen minutes of my morning Spanish class Angela passed me a note. I looked at her quizzically, she was never one to pass notes in class, and she motioned her head towards the front row, where my best friend sat waving her pink-nailed hand at me.

I carefully opened the perfectly folded note and looked at the message clearly written in orange ink:

'_So… what's the plan?_'

***-*-***

That evening I was lying in my bed thinking about the crazy afternoon Alice, Rose, Cota and I had had.

We had spent nearly five hours trying to think of a plan. We had thought of many schemesbut they were all too Hollywood, the types of plans that appear on bad sitcoms and always work out but that, in real life were almost always failures.

About three tubs of Ben & Jerry's, a pizza and a bag of Doritos later we realized that the best approach would probably be the direct one. Tomorrow was Thursday, so we could go out and Alice and I had decided that we were going to St. James.

Of course, our main motivations were different, she was going for Jasper and I was going to get my boy back, but the moral support was still there.

***_*_***

I softly lowered the weight of my foot onto the pedal, urging my car on faster; I loved the soft purr it made while I pressed it to its illegal limits along the Cali roads.

We made it to the school in record time. This was due, partly, to my car and to my being anxious to see Edward and sort this mess all out.

Alice wasn't complaining, she loved the exhilaration speed gave her and she was _very_ eager to see Jazz

When we arrived we parked and started walking around campus, wanting to see how our boys interacted when they didn't know anyone was watching. We quickly caught sight of Emmett's large frame; he was playing flag football with a couple of guys and was clearly winning. He had about four ribbons in his hand and was skipping away from all the kids that tried to catch him and take all the ribbons still intact caught under his belt.

I took my phone out and started filming the scene in front of us. I caught Emmett laughing happily and taking a few more ribbons. We actually got to see the pleasure of Mike being tackled.

A little while later we decided to go look for Jasper, but not before sending Emmett a quick message:

* * *

**TO:** EMMETT (983842674)  
**FROM:** BELLA (613355346)

Hey EM!!  
Wats up? Have u brought any1 down recently?? Literatly? (tackle hahaha)  
Miss u big guy!  
Ooo  
**B & A** (yep! The pixie's wiz me!)

* * *

We found Jasper sitting on the grass playing poker with some of his baseball teammates, Alice threw a few acorns at him and he just turned around, annoyed, to see no one. It was hilarious. I recorded this too, who knows, maybe it'll come in handy in the future. Not after I had put my phone away, the message tone started blaring:

* * *

**TO:** BELLA (613355346)  
**FROM:** EMMETT (983842674)

**B??~  
**How did u no that I CRUSHED the Newton?  
Btw, hav u seen the video about the bank robber, the old lady and the bag…?? This incident remnded me of it! :) I miss u girls 2! Hugs!!!!  
**~Em  
**P.s.: The sky iz up, obviously!

* * *

I had received a text from Emmett. I read it and showed it to Alice. We both cracked a smile. A few minutes later we stopped spying at Jasper and set off to find Edward (grudgingly in Alice's case).

An hour later and no Edward, We had gone through every building on the campus except the dorms and he was no where to be found. We decided to call Jasper and Emmett and let them know that we're here; maybe they knew where their elusive best friend was.

***_*_***

"Playing Halo again, boys?" I asked, entering the common room the boy's dorm building had. They nodded. The awesome arcade-lounge like room we were entering had been built a few years ago to have somewhere other than the dorms to meet in. In theory no one of the opposite sex was supposed to go past this room, although, in the practice, this rule was overruled.

"So B, A," Emmett started, concentration never leaving his face, "Can you girls play?"

Alice and I looked at each other, grins spreading simultaneously on our faces. "Well, sort of… nothing compared to how you guys can play though, especially you Em." Alice said, smiling angelically, and at the same time lining her sentence with a great deal of sarcasm although I was pretty sure that Emmett didn't catch it.

Alice, Rose and I had been practicing our halo skills since the embarrassing defeat we were submitted to during Christmas, and even though I don't want to sound braggy, we were getting pretty good.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you guys." He said, cocky as ever, I had to work hard to choke my laughter.

Little Alice ended up winning. The best thing is that the little pixie not only won the game and Emmett's dignity but she earned permanent (and life-long) bragging rights.

***_*_***

When we got back to school we met up with the rest of the group at Cota and Rose's room. Their other roommate, Angela was at ballet practice.

We explained our whole afternoon and they were disappointed when we revealed that Edward was nowhere to be found. We had spent three hours looking for him but had eventually given up and gone to play (or defeat, as Alice had greatly gloated) Halo with the boys.

"Well, it's official. You've come back 'target-less', I expected better from you," she said, fake shaking her head. In the middle of this Angela came in.

"Target-less?" She questioned, looking at Alice and me, than at Rose and finally landing on Cota.

"Oh, yeah, um… we forgot that… our laundry… yeah! We forgot to pick up our laundry from the school dry cleaners and when we got there it had closed. We don't have our matching shirts and that was our target, so… yeah." Cota thankfully came up with an original story to cover up for my love problem.

Wait. _Cover up_?

Since when did I cover up from Angela, she's one of my oldest friends, no secrets were supposed to be kept from her. Suddenly, I felt sick. I turned to look at Alice. She was looking uncomfortable too.

That moment I realized that we had sort of excluded Angela since we had met the boys. She was barely with us anymore and now that Hermione was gone she must feel so lonely…

"Actually, what Rose means by 'Target-less" is that I failed to find my boyfriend. We're in the middle of this _misunderstanding"_I said "and I wanted to clear it up, but, it looks like he's avoiding me and our friends. He's even avoiding his own brother."

Angela nodded, her face thoughtful. "By boyfriend you mean Edward Cullen, right?"

"Yes." I said automatically, "wait, how do you know…" Rosalie cut me off.

"Everyone knows Bells. You're one of the most popular girls at school; he's one of the most datable boys out there. Everybody's _bound_ to notice. And anyway it _was _kind of obvious after the Mike incident." She giggled. I groaned. I had forgotten all about that, I had even avoided almost all the stares by leaving for Forks the first day of break.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what are you going to do to get him back?"

"Well…" Alice began, "There is a plan B, and Monday afternoon's the perfect time to put it in action."

***_*_***

We all patiently waited for Monday come; it seemed like an eternity even though it was only a few days. When Monday came all six of us girls pilled into Cota's monstrous hummer and drove away to the mall.

The reason we had picked Monday to go shopping was because of the boys. Today was the only day we couldn't run into any boys in the mall; they were all locked up in school.

We went through every store in the mall and with an hour to curfew I was exhausted.

"So, having fun girls?" Alice asked, all perky. I just turned my head and looked at her in disbelief. She noticed my face and turned to look at the others. Angela's eyes bore a similar expression to mine.

"I don't know how to say this Alice but, after the first two hours I was ready to go home." My best friend's expression turned shocked and I couldn't help but laugh. Soon we were all laughing.

"Only one thing left to do," Alice said, looking at me and glancing at her watch.

"Haircut."

"WHAT?" I shouted, "A haircut?"

***-*-***

We got back to school after a quick dinner and with five minutes to spare. At the entrances to our rooms we said goodbye and parted ways.

"You know, it looks really good. He's going to love you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't the rest of the guys will be al over you and he'll get jealous, but don't worry, that won't happen. Just show him what he's missing, and then, explain EVERYTHING."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry the line from last chapters preview isn't in here, I don't have time to write anymore and I really want to get this up so, no worries, it'll be in the next chapter. The girls plan will also unravel… hm… You know what to do to make your (dethroned) Queen happy!**

**P.S.: yes, I got dethroned, apparently, a lak of updates rips me from my status… if anyone wants to give it back to me… just say so in a review and I'll happily accept it back! :) xoxo**


	19. GothGirl

**Chapter 19**

**Sorry for the late chapter!! I've been having HUGE writers block and I'm slowly pulling through… it's a short chapt, but better than nothing right?**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, looking good" Leah grinned as she passed by me; I smiled back, we had really bonded a few days ago. I started walking down the stairs of our dorm building, planning to head over to the dining hall to grab a few scones and two cups of coffee when I heard a voice announce something over the PA system. The voice, clearly belonging to the school secretary, sounded a bit fuzzy so you couldn't make out every word unless you really concentrated on understanding.

I continued walking, not really caring about the message; they would probably repeat it a few times today. I stuck an iPod ear bud in and left the building. I reached the campus café and smiled internally once I realized that it was empty, students didn't wake up early very often, not even on school days, seeing as classes started at 9:15.

I ordered my breakfast and a few extra cups of black coffee for Alice, Rose and Cota. After successfully balancing the cups in my arms and placing the scone filled bag in my purse and headed towards the door to leave. I was about to when a voice caught my attention. I couldn't hear it very well so I turned my music off. It was the PA again. The female voice said something about 'juniors' and 'field trip', I sat down on one of the chairs in the cafe and patiently waited for the message to be repeated:

"…all students who are scheduled to attend today's field trip mustn't forget to go to the assembly…" Oh. I realized, bored, there was nothing different about the memo; we had to go to an assembly before every school-organized outing.

On the way back I ran into more girls who were obviously heading to have breakfast at the café, and they all complemented me on my outfit. I was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress, almost knee high brown boots and an off-white, patterned scarf. It was Alice approved and sure to drive Edward nuts. We had even made sure that the dress was blue, his favorite color on me. **(outfit on profile!)**

***_*_***

**APOV**

Rose and I were sitting in the last row of the auditorium, listening to what Esme was saying. Every once in a while we would look towards the front where Bella and Cota were sitting, and we tried very hard not to laugh.

Apparently, Bella's new look had caused quite a large impact on the girls in our dorm, mainly on Jessica Stanly. J had finally come out of the closet and made a move on Bella! Poor B was mortified when Jessica asked her out and apologized for being such a bitch and spreading rumors about Bella and us.

I turned my attention back to Esme, who was elegantly standing behind the podium, waiting to begin.

"Hello girls," she started, "I know you're all excited about today's field trip to the Watch and Clock museum, but we have a small problem." I shot Rose a confused look. "I'm afraid that a violent storm hit the area last night and the wind knocked down some of the surrounding trees. Due to this, most of the roads are blocked and we won't be able to make." Esme paused, knowing full well that everyone was going to start talking. Soon, the once silent hall was filled with loud babble. Some voices sounded outraged, others happy, others confused… A few minutes later the Dean called the hall back into order.

"Don't worry though-" she was cut off by a scary looking girl dressed in black who stood up:

"What do you mean 'don't worry'! You just told me that I have to be cooped up in here another day!" The mysterious girl was livid.

"Sit down Ms. Zapatero," Esme said calmly, "and you wouldn't be 'cooped up in here', as you put it, if you behaved properly and didn't spend all your free time in detention." Esme raised her eyebrows and the girl looked the other way and sat down with a scowl on her face.

_Goth-girl_, I thought. It had potential, as a nickname at least.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," this caused half of the junior student body to glance at Goth-girl, "we will be going on Monday instead." She smiled, "now, since I know most of you didn't do your homework for today, thinking that you'd miss class, relax. Enjoy today, classes are cancelled." Everyone cheered at this, even Goth-girl. You could feel the atmosphere relax considerably.

We waited for Bella and Cota to leave their seats and all four of us left the building, arm in arm, like true BFF's should.

**Hope you liked it! And yes, the Ms. Zapatero is the Spanish ****president's daughter****!! I aged her a little but she is essentially, the same: Gothic! hahaha **

**If anyone can think of a title to this chapt, please mention it!**

**There will be EdwardxBella interaction next chapt and some… ditching?? Hm… you'll see! Luv ya!!**


	20. IPods and older looking freshmen

**Thanks to '**twi twi'** for giving me an idea for last chapter title! I wasn't in an original mood… ;) anyway enjoy, it took 5 hours of my time (more or less)! I hope it isn't too confusing… **

**Also BIG thanks to my reviewers and favoriters, you motivated me to write this!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: IPods and older looking freshmen**

**BPOV**

About an hour after the assembly, Rose, Alice, Cota and I were sitting in a circle trying to decide on what to do.

"Well, we clearly have to get Bella to St. James. Her outfit is too good to waste." Rose said, pointing out the obvious.

"Okay Rosa," Cota started, staying true to her mother's Spanish roots **(A.N. In case you can't remember, Carlota (Cota's real name) is Spanish**). "I agree with you Bells has to go see Edward, but she can't go now, we don't know if they have class!"

"So. We interrupt, create a distraction…" Alice mumbled, a plan clearly already forming in her mind.

"Ally, lets not plot much, you know where that got you last time." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me obviously remembering Edward and mine's 'first' date.

"Well, let's go at lunch time, maybe that way we can catch them."

"And in the meantime," Cota started, grinning playfully, "who's up for a day-over!? I've got food, drinks and a few chick flicks as my dad calls them!" We all agreed and left Alice and my dorm to head over to the room in front of the hall.

*-*-*

The moment we stepped out of the car was celebrity worthy.

Picture this: a purple Lamborghini speeds into the lot, which is crowded by boys who had just left their classrooms and were headed over to the food court for lunch. Everyone turns to star at the loud commotion the vehicle makes as it revs its engine one more time (that was Rose's idea: 'well, we want to make an entrance, right? So make your baby purrr!') And suddenly the doors flip open and out step four gorgeous girls, who prance around the lot and out to the middle table of the cafeteria, where they are met with Emmett and Jasper who kiss their cheeks and start talking.

"So you guys have absolutely no idea where Edward is?" I asked them for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"No, sorry Bells, I haven't seen him since Thursday. I'd get scared if Jasper didn't tell me that he at least appears in the dorms to sleep."

"I see him Only By The Night, **(A.N.: who can tell me what this is?? You'll be mentioned next chapt!) **And even then he's anti-social; you can't talk to him when he has music constantly blaring in his ears."

I nodded, apparently Edward was no-where to be seen. Suddenly I saw Jacob enter the cafeteria from the corner of my eye. I had missed him since we had met during Christmas break. I nudge Alice in the ribs and nodded my head towards Jake. Her smile brightened and she showed Rose. We quickly excused ourselves and went to greet him.

"Jake!" I screamed and threw myself into a hug. He laughed loudly and hugged me back. He then turned towards Alice and Rose and hugged them tightly.

"So wolf boy, how's the rest of the pack?" I asked, grinning, remembering one of the conversations we had the day of the party during winter break.

"Great actually, Claire still talks about you Alice," he said smiling at my little pixie best friend. Just then I remembered that Jake didn't know my cousin Carlota and I decided to drag him over to our table to introduce him.

"Hey Puppy!" Emmett boomed, while pounding Jake's fist in greeting,

"Hey dude! Prepare any non-blue drinks recently?" At that everyone started laughing looking at Jasper while he just smiled embarrassedly remembering the party.

"That really was a fun party," Rose commented.

"Oh!" I said, remembering, once again that I had to introduce my cousin, "This is Carlota, my cousin." I gestured to my right and saw Jacob's eyes bulge once he took in my cousin. He tried to inconspicuously straiten his clothes, but all his effects were wasted, discretion was not one of his best qualities.

"So Jake, have you seen Edward recently?" I asked, hopeful again.

He rubbed his neck and bit his lip, obviously deep in thought.

"What Jake, brain cell die from loneliness? 'Cause you sure take long…" Rosalie joked, using the punch line from one of the many blond jokes he had told her over the course of the few days they had known each other. He smirked.

"Nope. It's actually jealous of all- wait no, um…"

"Got you this time pup!" Rose joked, good naturedly.

"Sure, sure." Jake conceded, "There's always a first for everything," We all started laughing at their playful banter until I remembered what had caused it.

"So, have you seen him?"

"Actually, I have. He was at the school store a few minutes before I came here. He was buying a new IPod, I think. He's probably still there; there was a long line to pay…" Jake mused. At that I smiled and got up,

"Thanks Jake! I'll see you guys later; meet me at the car in 3 hours, okay?" I started running towards the door and then turned around, "oh, and Jake, Cota. You're both single, go for it!" I shouted, running out the door. I would probably pay for that later, but Cota should thank me. I recognized the look on Alice's face: she was going to try to get them together, but my way was quicker, and less painful.

*-*-*

I reached the store and there he was. He looked the same, maybe thinner and paler but his Greek god beauty still amazed me. He was waiting in line and he looked pissed. There were four people in front in him but it looked like he still had a while.

Apparently the cashier was new and he still didn't know how to manage most of the appliances. This was perfect. It was the perfect scenario to show him what he's missing. I looked around the room and noticed a few friendly faces. I also saw a girl in my English class with who I suppose is her boyfriend. I walked over to them and turned towards the girl.

"Hi, you're Brett, right?" She nodded and smiled a toothy grin, while ruffling her cropped hair.

"Yeah, you're Bella." I blushed at being recognized so easily. Since this morning's incident I had become very well known all through school. As if the screaming incident at the winter costume ball hadn't been enough.

"Um, I know this is going to sound a little weird but, can I borrow your boyfriend for a second?" her eyebrows scrunched up and I saw humor in the boys eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said

"I'm her _younger _brother" he grinned, "although, I apparently look older."

"Don't worry Bella, I offer my dear young Chuck here as yours. Although I am curious, what are you going to do?"

*-*-*

I pulled Chuck over to the CD section, which was clearly visble from the place Edward was standing. I saw his eyes widen a bit form the shock of seeing me on campus so I knew he was looking, and then I started to flirt.

After a few minutes I left chuck and went to find another guy in Edwards 'range'. I saw a cute guy I recognized from one of the field trips and headed over towards him.

"Hey, do mind if I flirt with you?" the boy scrunched his brow in confusion. "I have to make my boyfriend jealous, I elaborated."

He immediately understood and put a charming smile on his face.

"I'm Drew." He beamed.

"Bella," I said, and kept his hand in mine for a longer period of time than common courtesy demanded.

I continued switching boys like that for a good fifteen minutes, making sure, of course that they understood that I was taken. I was ogled quite a lot and I think I saw Edward's little green monster; and I don't mean his eyes.

When it was his turn at the register I stopped talking with one of the guys I was 'flirting' with and headed over to talk to Brett.

"So, what were his reactions" I asked excitedly. But my excitement quickly dropped when I realized her expression.

"Well, at first he was curious, probably wondering what you were doing talking to a freshman. But then when you went to talk with next guy his expression became more somber, and with every passing guy his scowl turned more disgusted, and his eyes, hurt." I frowned at her words. This wasn't good. I turned around and saw Edward walking towards the door.

"Okay, thanks Bree, I mean Brett. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that hasty good bye I left to go after Edward. I caught up with him and stopped him by the arm. He turned around and when he noticed that it was me he shot a glare. I quickly released his arm.

Getting him jealous hadn't worked so the only thing left was telling him the truth.

"Edward, please. Let me explain."

"Explain what Bella? All my doubts have clearly been answered today. I'm just another meaningless guy to you, another pretty face. And clearly replaceable, I noticed how you were fouling around with those guys. Is that why you sent the prostitute," I flinched at this. Cota had explained everything to me, and I knew the story of Alasha, "because, you thought I would be like you, that I would fool around? Well I guess you're wrong."

His voice was cold, and I could tell that it hurt him to say those words. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks but, at this point I didn't care. "Edward…"

"No, Bella, please don't." he pleaded, his eyes vulnerable. "Please don't hurt me again. I'm still no better from last time." And with that he walked away and I collapsed to the floor.

People passed by and whispered. I ignored them, at this moment I couldn't care less what passed through their minds. Maybe they were criticizing my face. It's probably all blotchy and stained from the makeup that I was wearing, or maybe they were complementing my outfit. My outfit which was for Edward…

I sighed and leaned back against the brick wall, closing my eyes and pulling out my sidekick. I pressed the number one button for speed dial and counted to five. Then I hung up. Alice would get the message.

A few minutes later I found myself being surrounded by the comforting arms of my best friends. Emmett and Jasper waved goodbye and I walked off with my friends, the spring in my step that I had earlier completely gone, now replaced with a sulking habit that was sure to get on Alice's nerves in the long run.

*-*-*

The rest of the week passed and I didn't hear a thing from Edward. I tried calling him but the calls skipped directly to voicemail.

We spent the rest of the week together almost all the time. Emmett and Jasper came over whenever they were allowed to, accompanied by Jake, who was going out with Cota, and when they couldn't come over we went to St. James.

On Friday, Esme informed us that the field trip had been rescheduled for Tuesday and I couldn't have cared less. I was zombie like and finally my friends had had enough.

"Bella," Rose said. "You have to do something. This is getting out of hand, you've been sulking everyday since Monday," I winced at the mention of that day, it was still a _very_ sore subject, "and from what Jaspers told me Edwards not doing much better."

"What?" I asked, I thought Edward was over me, that shouldn't influence him in any way.

"Well, for one he's been skipping class," Alice interrupted my train of thought, "he's not eating, he's talking back…"

"Enough," I said, it hurt to hear this about him. But it also hurt to hear Alice say those things. They had gotten really close over Christmas and talking about Edwards depressed like state made her sad.

"He needs you Bella." Cota whispered softly. That sentence made me want to go get him. He had told me that he would help me, that he would wait for me, that he was fine with me not loving him completely yet, he knew that I wasn't good with commitment, he loved me just how I was he made me happy. I owe this to him. I need to go help him; I need to fix all the problems that this miscommunication has created. I need to leave.

"How much time till curfew?" I asked

"Twenty minutes, why?"

"I'm going to sort this out." And with that I left the room.

* * *

**APOV**

"How much time till curfew?" Bella asked, her mind clearly going at a million miles per hour.

"Twenty minutes, why?"

"I'm going to sort this out." And with that she grabbed her car keys and left the room.

Rose, Cota and I looked at each other, a bit shocked over our best friend's behavior.

"She loves him" Cota and I said at the same time.

"But she doesn't want to admit it to herself." Rose added in a low voice. What she said was true, but I had a feeling that she would notice really soon.

"Yet." I added, sure that I was saying something true.

* * *

**A.N.: SO??? What do you think? It's not proofread so if you see any mistakes or anything that looks off, tell me about them! :) **

**Is it making sense? Next chapt, probably the reunion AND the appearance of ****the character, ****you know, the character that you get to name!! send me names that you think that could work in your reviews… **

**Xoxo**

**P.S.: I haven't studied social studies OR literature just to get this chapt out… your review were just SSOOOO nice,… I couldn't resist! Curse you sweet talking reviewers!! Hahaha (just kiddin, love you guys)**


	21. Four Letters, One Syllable REVISED!

_**THIS IS THE REVISED CHAPTER**__**! There are no MAJOR changes so if you read the old version you don't have to re-read it, but, in my opinion this chapt. is more complete.**_

* * *

_It's currently 4:21 AM… I clearly love you guys too much, although you don't love me so much… only 5 reviews last chapt… :( oh well, a guess love overcomes all… and I love those 5 reviewers to bits!!!_

**Chapter 20: Four letters, one syllable… **

**EPOV**

Today was Sunday, the end of another week. Or the beginning of a new one, people could never agree. Tomorrow I would have to go to school again; I could always ditch a few classes and spend my time in the media room or in the science building court yard, but I had been doing that a lot lately and I knew that my teachers, and Carlisle, weren't very happy... not that I really cared anymore.

I had also been hiding recently, both from people and from my own problems.

But at this point, anything is better than facing reality; everything I do reminds me too much of _her _and the pain that grips me every time I think of my warm love is too much to handle. Yes, she did that to me and I still love her; the world is seriously messing with me.

I sense I'm slowly going crazy; I feel lonely- my friends are ignoring me now, they tried talking to me the first few days but I ignored them. They tried again, and I started hiding. Now they're mad that I didn't give Bella the chance to explain herself that day at the school store. But I don't regret it; sure, I feel guilty about this now, but I know I did what I had to; it was for my own health, both mental and physical, I know I can't take more rejection or lies. I used to laugh when Carlisle read us book quotes, but now I couldn't help but agree with T.S. Elliot, because, really 'what loneliness is more lonely than distrust?'

But at the same time I'm thankful for the loneliness. And this is seriously scaring me.

I feel miserable.

**BPOV**

This time I tried to make it to St. James inconspicuously. I drove only slightly above the speed limits and parked my car like a normal person would. No fishtail, or speeding and pressing the brakes a second before hitting a tree.

I checked my watch and noticed I still had six minutes 'till curfew, just enough time to make it in the dorm building without being stopped by the faculty. I started walking towards the door when I noticed the shoes I was wearing. Stilettos, it looked like this morning I didn't even have the energy to fight Alice over the killer heels I had on.

I quickly took them off and stashed them behind a bush. I had to remember to come back for them; they were strangely comfortable despite being so high.

I continued walking down the pavement towards Sander Hall, Edward's dorm building. I reached the 'house' and hid behind a bush. I had lost a bit of time and it was past curfew. I would be in serious trouble if I got caught out here. It would be worse than getting caught out of the dorm building back in Mater, I was out of campus! I already had one mark on my record, and I wasn't aiming for a second one.

I looked to the right: nothing. I looked towards my left: nothing. I sighed happily, maybe I _was_n't going to get caught. I stepped away from the bush and walked over to the dorm door. I was about to pull the flap open when I heard steps heading towards me. I panicked and headed towards a tree, it had low branches and I started to climb. Soon, I was a few meters above the ground; at the same level as the second story windows.

I watched the balding man enter the building from above. He looked like a teacher. He was probably Sander Hall's dorm adviser.

I couldn't enter through the front door anymore; if the dorm buildings were anything like the ones at Mater, the dorm assistant had a room right next to the door. He would know if someone passed, and he would catch them.

I had to think of another alternative. I sat on the tree branch, once again thankful for the warm and dry California climate, and started to think. A few minutes later I had an idea. I looked around to see if it was possible and I silently rejoiced, most of the second story windows could be comfortably reached from the trees surrounding the building!

I looked at the window filled wall and started counting windows, trying to calculate which room was Edward's. I knew the number was 212, so it was on this side and on the second floor, how lucky… was karma finally on our side?

I counted the windows and guessed that there was probably the same amount of dorms as in Mater. About five minutes later I had decided on a window. It was close by, so I could easily reach it from the branch I was standing on. I jumped to the window sill, thankful that the shadow hid me form prying eyes, and tapped the window. I slid down the wall until I was sitting down with my back against it and waited.

A few seconds later, the window opened. A boy appeared, he looked to be about my age, maybe a year or so younger. He had golden hair and blue eyes; those were probably his best features. He was wearing thick black glasses and even by the dim outdoor lighting you could tell his skin was oily.

He turned his head and started evaluating me; I felt like I was being x-rayed. Suddenly he opened the window further and stepped out of the room. He sat down opposite me, awkwardly, his back against the wall and his legs resting along the window sill.

I was considering standing up and getting as far from that boy as possibly when he spoke:

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. I looked at him; he seemed like a person who could help.

"Broken heart…" I sighed, after a while. I was surprised at how easy it was to admit this fact to a complete stranger.

"Do you love him?" he asked me after a while.

Do I love him or am I simply infatuated? Is this temporary, or do I really and truly trust him with my heart, my most precious possession forever? Have I already given him my heart, without noticing it?

I have so many questions, I and know no answer. Yet, when I think about it deeply, I notice that it all comes down to one fact, the same question. I was confused, and greatly.

"You know, my sister Sarah gave me some great advice a few years ago." He said his eyes glazed over. He was clearly remembering past times. "She babysits some random weekends during summer vacation, and she's met all types of people. But the people she most admired and respected and even envied were those who were in love...

… "_Hey Sarah," Ten year old Evan said while cutting up his steak, "how do you know you're in love?" _

_Sarah was a bit surprised at this question but decided to answer it nonetheless, she loved to help her younger brother with his curiosities._

"_Love is a very complicated thing."_

"_You know you love someone when you smile a little brighter the moment he comes in the room, when you know what they're feeling without having to ask. Or when you feel better by just being in their presence, it's almost as if the other person's essence completes you." _

_She ate a forkful of her salad and continued talking. "When you love someone it's complicated, but at the same time it's effortless. __Love is based on caring, friendship, commitment and trust. When you are in love it is as if you have your best most trusted friend at your side and you feel physically attracted to them."_

"_Love is a shared feeling between two people who are one another's happiness. Love is not about jealousy. It is not about conflict. It is not about testing. Love is a positive feeling. Love lifts your spirit and makes it glow."_

_Evan was impacted. Love was so much, and it all seemed wonderful. Heaven on earth. _

Wow, I thought after he had finished telling me his story, this boy, Evan, had really helped me. And his sister Sarah seemed amazing. But, back to the topic on hand, do I love Edward?

Does my smile brighten when he comes in the room? Yes! My mind answered, of course it does, your smile brightens just t_hinkin_g about him.

Do I feel better just by being near him? I thought back to the day Carlisle and Esme had appeared during winter break. I was mortified, but everything was better with Edward by my side. So, yes I do feel better with him near me.

It was effortless too; I remember the first time we saw each other after being apart for so long, at the night club, it was as if he had never left. We fell into routine.

Is he my most trusted friend, my happiness, my other half? Yes, yes and YES! Otherwise I wouldn't have come to fix this! Was I in love with Edward? YES, yes I was!

I felt a smile start to appear on my face and I snapped out of my daydreaming. Evan was still in front of me. He smiled and raised a blond eyebrow.

"I'm in love with Edward Cullen" I said, amazed at how right it sounded. He smiled. "I love him, forever and always."

"Don't tell me, go tell him!" Evan encouraged. "His room is three doors down," he raised his eyebrow a little higher and smirked, this gesture didn't suit him much, "you are going to use the door this time, right?" I grinned and nodded.

We stood up and he jumped into the room. Once he was inside he grabbed my hand and helped me in. He let go of my palm and went to lie on his bed. He motioned his chin towards the door and grinned at me one more time before returning his attention to the computer screen. I started walking towards the door when, out of the blue it burst open.

Suddenly I was face to face with a certain Cullen.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked, his tone clearly surprised but happy to see me.

"Edward" I said, impatient.

* * *

_What do you guys think, of the story? My new updating schedule? (Weekends!)  
__**Sarah**__, goes out to veggievamp22, the winner of the 'appear as a character' thingy I had last chapter… btw __'only by the night'__ is a Kings of Leon CD!!  
__  
NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW BTW, how do you say 'tree' in french??_


	22. Thank God my Roomates are MIA

**Next chappie is here!! I revised last chapter, there aren't many major changes but I recommend that those of you who read the old version re-read the new one!**

**Chapter 22- Thank God my Roommates are MIA**

**BPOV**

Suddenly I was face to face with a certain Cullen.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked, his tone clearly surprised but happy to see me.

"Edward" I said, impatient. I saw Emmett's eyes light up in understanding.

"So, are you finally going to crack that stubborn head of his and force him to listen?" I nodded, "About time! Even though that jerk doesn't deserve you." I saw Emmett scowl. Wow, he was really mad at his brother. "Wait, why are you in my room, and how did you get here?" He asked, I was about to answer when he cut me off. "No need to lie. I know my awesome Emmett-ness attracted you towards my room." I snorted and he looked at me raising both of his eyebrows, "very ladylike my dear Bello." Soon we were both laughing.

After my breathing had gone back to normal I answered his question. "I thought this was Edward's room and I came in through the window, Evan let me in." I said moving my head in the general direction of the window and the boy. "Now, are you going to let me leave?" He was still blocking my way out.

"No, can do B." I was sure my face looked shocked because he laughed. "Mr. Asier is making his rounds, and if he catches a girl in the building…" I huffed.

"Well then, I guess I'll just take the window again." I turned on my heel and started walking towards the window although being the true klutz that I am, I tripped and ended up on the floor. Emmett laughed. Then I spotted his black sweatshirt and a plan formed in my head.

*-*-*

Fifteen minutes of hard work later, after raiding both Emmett and Evan's closet and wiping the make-up off my face, I was unrecognizable. I had a black sweatshirt on over my white tunic and I was wearing a pair of Evan's jeans from three years ago. Emmett had lent me a pair of blue converse and a faded New York Yankees cap, under which I hid my oodles of brown hair. I could easily pass for a boy.

"You make a scrawny boy, Bells!" Emmett laughed. I just rolled my eyes and headed for the door. No one was out in the hall; everyone was either in their rooms or downstairs in the common room. I counted the doors and reached the one I had to face. I knocked once. Nothing. I knocked again, and again, and again. After the fifth knock I decided to just barge in. I pushed the door; it was open.

I stuck my head in to see if anyone was in the room. It looked empty at first sight, but if you looked closely you could make out a lean figure with wild hair resting on the bed to the left of the window. Edward.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me, trying not to make noise. I turned on the small light on top one of the bedside tables; it shed just enough light to make out Edwards face. He looked sick, almost vampire like. He was very pale and had deep bruises under his eyes. He looked skinnier too, like he had skipped quite a few meals in the last days.

I got closer and sat on his bed, just close enough that we weren't touching. I leaned over until my face was hovering above his; I kissed his forehead and pulled away slowly. Then I began tracing the features of his beautiful face, careful not to wake him. Looking at him, I realized how much I had missed him. I spent the next few minutes watching him sleep. Now I understood why he found it entertaining to watch me sleep during Christmas break.

Not long after I started feeling hot, the temperature in his room higher than the temperature in Emmett's, where the open window let in a slight breeze. I stood up and took the borrowed clothes I was wearing off, carefully placing the items as to not make much noise. I was left in my black leggings and white tunic-like dress, and then I lied back down on the bed with Edward.

Soon, I was asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up to hear someone mumbling my name. My mind was still foggy from sleep and I couldn't quite pinpoint where the voice came from. I stretched but stopped when I felt my hand hit something.

"Ow." I heard someone say in a soft voice. A voice that sounded like…

"Bella!?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" not that I'm not happy that you're here though…

"Oh Edward, I came here to say that I'm sorry and that all of this was a miscommunication and that, thaat ai lunkf yudf." She started out speaking English but ended up mumbling in gibberish, her speech unintelligible due to her tears and sobs.

"Bella, please, speak clearly. I want to listen. I want to understand not just hear."

Bella nodded and smiled a watery smile at me as she began to tell her tale…

Half an hour later I was left with my mouth open. Still listening, I was hanging onto every word coming out of her mouth. Wow, I had learned quite a few things so far. One, I am a stubborn idiot. Two, we are _extremely_ unlucky, three I have to apologize to a LOT of people.

Oh, and there was the obvious four, 'Bella is amazing, she is all that I want in life'.

"And today, I realized that I had had enough so I decide to come here to get you to listen to the truth." She continued, "but then curfew passed so I couldn't go through the front door and I decided to climb a tree and-"

She climbed a tree? "You climbed a tree?" I questioned.

"Yes, now don't interrupt." She snapped, playfully nudging me in the ribs. "As I was saying, I climbed a tree and knocked on a window, thinking it was the window to your room. But it turns out it was the window to this boy Evan and Emmett's dorm and Evan let me in. Then we got to talking and I realized something" she smiled at me and I was about to interrupt but after looking at her and realizing she wasn't done, I decided against it.

"But then Emmett came and told me that there was a teacher doing rounds so I _disguised myself,_" she said, making air quotes with her fingers and pointing towards a pile of clothing on my desk, "and came over here. But you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I just lied by you and fell asleep too." She looked at me, biting down on her lip, "do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course I do love, do you forgive me?" She nodded, a twenty watt smile forming on her face. "I love you." I said, not able to control myself. At this her smile widened even more. It was so big that I was beginning to worry it would take up her whole face and cover those lovely eyes she has.

Bella grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, "I love you too," she said tenderly, with feeling. She loved me too?! YES! I could hear the people in my head singing and I felt my grin widen. Bella loved me!

Soon I was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Thank god that my roommates were MIA.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, knowing that he had more to apologize for, but that he would find it easier to apologize after I had.

"Of course I do love, do you forgive me?" he asked his face hopeful. I nodded and smiled. It looks like things will be going back to normal soon. "I love you." He said, smiling at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. His timing was impeccable, now I could respond. At this thought my smile widened.

"I love you too." I said holding onto his hands and pouring all my emotion into those four words, eleven letters. He beamed and we slowly drifted together, like two magnets that are opposites, until we ended up kissing. It started out sweet, like most kisses do, but slowly heated up.

Our tongues were fighting, then dancing and finally fighting again. They spent some time in my mouth, then in his and then back in mine again. We didn't even lose contact when we broke apart for air; he would continue kissing my shoulder or neck or jaw.

Before long, I was straddling him. Me only in my matching black underwear and bra set, him in a pair of bottle green boxers that emphasized his eyes. We continued kissing but things were heating up really quickly. I decided to stop.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "I don't want our first time to be make up sex." I said simply. Truth was I wasn't ready yet, I mean I had only discovered that I loved him today! Giant steps, anyone? He nodded and pulled me to his side. I cuddled in and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good night, love. And sleep well." Edward said, his arm around my shoulders lightly stroking my arm.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you." I smiled lazily and cuddled further into his chest. The last thing I remember is Edward humming my lullaby

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Bella and Edward were lying on top of Edward's bed, asleep when a loud pounding noise woke them up. Bella cracked open an eyelid and glanced at the clock on Edwards's desk. As soon as she saw the time both of her eye's popped open, in shock.

"WHAT?" Bella shouted loudly, waking Edward. He groggily turned to her and lifted his eyebrows, silently asking her about the noise. She was about to respond when they heard the pounding again. That was the noise that had woken Bella up.

"It's the door; it's probably Mike or Jasper. They live here too," Edward said grinning. He got up and headed for the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and headed back to bed, Bella crawled in with him again.

She turned her head to his and gave him a quick kiss, "its 2:30 PM, no more classes left, let's just sleep and wait until dark, then I can go back to Mater." She said. He hugged her, his arm carefully around her, when they heard someone clear there throats. There, standing a few steps from the bed, were Carlisle and Mike.

***-*-***

Mike Newton was heading back to his dorm room after having spent the whole night in the nurses office. The nurse's niece was visiting, and she was just one more girl who couldn't resist the Newton Charm, as he called it.

He reached his door and pushed. It wouldn't budge. He fished around in his pockets looking for his room key. It wasn't there, he had forgotten it inside. Although even if he had had it, it wouldn't have done much seeing as the deadbolt was put on. Frustrated and realizing he was going to be late for class he gave up on getting in his room. He would have to get by with dirty clothes and the stuff in his locker until lunch time or later, when he could locate one of his roommates and ask to borrow their key.

At 2:30, he still hadn't been able to get in. Even having asked Jasper for his key, the deadbolt was on. Freaking Cullen must be inside, sulking.

Sick of being locked out, Mike went to see Carlisle. He explained everything and the two men went to Sanders Hall, each with their own goal but the same actions: opening the door. Carlisle went to get Edward out of his 'depression-like' state, Mike to get in his room.

They reached the door and knocked, then they called Edward's name. It wasn't working. After a while they started pounding on the door. A few times Mike wondered where Jasper was, and why he chuckled when he gave him the key to their room. Truth was Emmett had warned Jasper about what was going on and he didn't want to barge in on 'stuff'.

Carlisle and Mike stopped thumping the door a few minutes, there fist's were sore. They heard voices from inside and the scuffling of feet. Mike thought he heard a woman's voice but, 'Cullen isn't _that_ good' he thought.

Soon, they were ready to start pounding again but they realized that the door had been opened; they entered to fin Edward and a girl, kissing on the bed. There were clothes all over the dorm. And some of them_ weren't_ made for males. Edward and Bella kissed and Carlisle and Mike walked over towards the bed. A few steps from the foot of the bed Carlisle held his arm out, stopping Mike from continuing walking further. Carlisle was watching his adopted son break about fifty school rules but didn't want to break up his moment yet. They deserved a little bit of happiness before the big punishment they were going to get soon.

He watched as his son put his arm around the girl he so obviously loves and how he gently squeezed her shoulders. Then she cuddled into his side. This was enough happy time, Carlisle decided, so he cleared his throat.

Edward and the girl turned around and Mike discovered that the brunette girl was Bella.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do" Carlisle said, his voice deadly, his face red.

* * *

**Readers… **

**I've been really good recently… keeping to my updating schedule (weekends), writing, not hitting my siblings (much), so I think I should be on the **_**nice **_**list. For ****Christmas**** I want… g**ood people who review **and help me make my story and my writing better! Thanks!**

**~Your Queenie (AKA Everso!) **

**:)**


	23. Warnings, How Many?

**Sorry for taking so long to update! My computer is broken and I just got it to run! I've been using my other family member's laptops but I couldn't write on them… no inspiration. Any way, I hope you liked it!  
**_I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!!!_

**Chapter 23: Warnings, How many?!?**

"_You've got a lot of explaining to do." Carlisle said, his voice deadly_

**BPOV**

'Bella Swan, Mater's resident _rebe_l'.

That's what Alice had texted her not too long ago. The incident, as I was referring to it now, had happened merely ten minutes ago and everyone at Mater already knew about it. Just imagining the looks I was going to get back at school (glares of envy in Jessica and Laurens case), gave me chills. I _really_ don't want to be the center of attention!

I was sitting on a long wooden bench, elegantly placed in the waiting room near Dean Cullen's office. There was a thick Persian carpet, the type where your feet sunk in when you walked and I was surrounded by light blue walls adorned with photographs of previous graduating classes. They were in chronological order; the first few in black and white, the most recent in color.

I looked down at my watch; two minutes had passed since Carlisle had told me to wait for Esme on this bench, and with every passing minute the color of the walls reminded me more and more of toothpaste which led to thoughts about the dentist which consequently led to a feeling of unease.

I didn't hear any shouting, maybe Carlisle was letting Edward down easy… I entertained that thought for a few minutes until I was interrupted by the distinct clip clap of a pair of heels approaching. Suddenly the sound stopped, and I looked up. There was Esme, a disappointed frown on her beautiful face.

She sat down next to me and crossed her legs. I started fiddling with my fingers when a friendly looking guy in a sweater vest approached us.

"Damien," Esme greeted him, her face briefly lighting up with a smile.

"Esme!" He exclaimed sounding distinctly feminine, "how nice to see you!"

"I would say the same, but I had wished to see you under different circumstances." She explained, nodding discreetly in my direction. Damien shrugged.

"Should I tell Dean Cullen you're here?"

"I would appreciate that." Esme said with a warm smile. Damien nodded and turned away, but not before mouthing 'good luck' in my direction.

***-*-***

I entered Carlisle's office. It was similar to the one we had trashed (and then cleaned up) during a party in their Forks home this Christmas break. It was square shaped and had an enormous glass window on the wall opposite the door, in front of which there was a sturdy looking mahogany desk. The walls on both sides were filled with books of all shapes and sizes and on the wall where the door was there were many paintings of different styles… cubism, impressionism, landscapes, realism… but the one painting that caught my eye was one of four Greek gods standing in a cloud, overlooking an Italian city.

Sitting behind the desk was Carlisle, his face blank. In front of him, in one of the two matching armchairs sat Edward. Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the other. Esme walked towards Carlisle and sat down besides him. They both turned to look at us.

"Okay kids, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" "We weren't _doing_ anything!" Edward and I said at the same time.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged pointed looks. "We didn't accuse you of anything yet, but if you insist on us doing it…"Upps, we shouldn't have talked.

Esme started speaking. "Okay, let me get this strait. Mike and Carlisle caught you and Bella in a _locked_ room making out in nothing but your underwear in your _bed_, but you weren't '_doing anything'_?"

Edward groaned in frustration, he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay so we were doing s_omethin_g but we didn't do _it." _He took a deep breath; "It's just that I thought Bella had hired a pros-" I cut him off before he could get himself and more people in deep trouble.

"Um… Carlisle, Esme I know we've broken a few rules but we have a…"

"Bella, you didn't break _a few_ rules. You broke _many_ rules." Esme cleared up and I could feel my face heating up. "you broke curfew, snuck in, left campus on a non-visitation day…" I bit my lip, "you woke up in a different school, for Christ's sake!" Esme said, disbelieving and exasperated. Although if I'm not mistaken I thought I saw the ghost of an amused smile on her face.

"I know," I admitted, "and I'll gladly take punishment but it's just that I snuck in to apologize and I fell asleep…"

"In your underwear?" I felt my blush grow, I'm pretty sure my face is beet red by now.

"Mom, please. It's not Bella's fault. It's mine." Edward interrupted. "There was a misunderstanding and I broke up with Bella and sort of fell into depression and" he mumbled the last part hoping Esme wouldn't hear.

"You were depressed?" Esme said eyes wide and afraid; I suspected that she had always had a soft spot for Edward. She gave Edward one more worried look and then turned to glare at Carlisle. He understood what it was about and lifted his hands up in the air,

"I was going to tell you tomorrow if he wasn't better today, promise!" Carlisle looked sort of flustered and Edward sneezed to hide a laugh. I elbowed him in the ribs. He was going to get us in more trouble!

"Any way, she came here to clear it all up and we made up. When we realized the hour I invited her to sleep over and go to school in the morning. But since our AC is broken it was really hot so she took her dress off." Carlisle raised his eyebrows at Edward, and I realized that I wasn't the only one in my underwear. Was Edward hot too than? I internally laughed at the double meaning in my words… of course Edward's hot, he's freaking gorgeous!

He must've realized the same thing I did because he said "Umm… I always sleep in my boxers, nothing new."

Really… that's interesting! We should have sleepovers more often… They still looked unconvinced although I knew that Carlisle hated punishing. We needed something more to get out of trouble…

"And I told him I love him." I added hoping that it would bring out Esme's soft side. Bingo! It did. I saw her eyes visibly soften and turn towards Carlisle, than suddenly she was looking at Edward again; her big blue orbs panicky.

"And what did you say Edward?"

"Esme dear, if they're here it's because he feels the same way." Carlisle assured her. Her face broke into a wide smile. Carlisle saw how happy she was and you could see he was giving up all idea of serious punishment.

"We can't suspend them for being in love… and it would go on their permanent record… think how that would look on a college application…"

"How about we just give them a warning?" Carlisle compromised. I swear my face lit up in that moment. Only a warning! I turned towards Edward and saw he was smiling too. The two deans turned to us, "that's perfect for you, right?" Carlisle said chuckling. I felt myself nod.

"This is Edwards's record; I trust you brought Bella's?" Carlisle said. Esme nodded. "Okay Edward. This is your second warning. Third and your out, understood?" Edward nodded solemnly and I giggled remembering the chicken strip club incident, that was his first warning.

"Bella," Esme said softly. "This is your second warning too. So, same thing as Edward: one more and your out… I would hate to do that…" She mused…

A few minutes later her face turned cheerful again, and it became the living reflection of snow white. It was the face I recognized as her mother mode. Before she was the Dean, now she's Edward's mom.

"Come here kids, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, stepping away from the desk and pulling us in her arms. She let go and her arms were replaced by Carlisle's.

"Congratulations." He whispered in my ear. My smile just grew. I was clearly accepted by the Cullen Family!

We said goodbye and were walking out the door when I felt a tug on my hand. Edward had stopped and was looking at Carlisle, who was kissing Esme "So does this warning thing mean we can still go on the field trip tomorrow?" He interrupted. They broke apart, startled. Then Esme just sighed while Carlisle threw an eraser at Edward.

"Yes," he said exasperated. "Just let us have our moments." He pleaded. Edward grinned and pulled me out of the office.

***-*-***

Edward and I walked out of the office, hand in hand, laughing at how easily we had gotten off.

"You are such a momma's boy!" I teased him, ignoring the few looks we were receiving. I was glad that class was still in session. He just grinned crookedly.

"But you love me for it!" he said smug. I just smiled and affectionately wacked his arm. We were walking towards my car when I realized that I had to retrieve my heels from their hiding place, I was still wearing Emmett's old converse!  
I started running towards the trees and accidently ran into Emmett. Luckily Edward caught me before I hit the floor. I steadied myself and saw Emmett grinning down at me. Confusing… anyway I grinned back. His smile was always contagious!

"Bella Swan, you're a LEGEND!" Emmett screamed lifting me up. Edward growled slightly and Emmett put me down. "What do you want me to say Edward? You already _were_ legend before this!" I laughed at this.

"What are you doing out of class Em?" I asked him

"Forgot something in your dorm," he said turning towards Edward. "I couldn't get it this morning." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I blushed. Curse my traitorous cheeks!

Suddenly I remembered something. His shoes! Edward and Emmett were still talking when I crouched down and started untying the sneakers. When I was done I slipped them off and stood up, converse in hand. Edward and Emmett were still talking, oblivious.

I shook the shoes in front of his face. "Miss something?" I asked teasingly.

"My shoes! I was looking for them this morning; you were supposed to return them earlier!" Edward laughed at this and I joined in. Soon Emmett was laughing too. "Well, I guess you were a _little _busy…" he conceded, grinning.

I was about to give them back when I spotted the bush my heels were behind. A plan forming in my head… I threw the converse and I heard Emmett gasp. "Beeee-laa" he whined, "why'd you throw my shooes?!?"

I laughed, "I don't know…" I could tell I was pissing him off, so I hugged him and he ruffled my hair, "just go get them, and bring what's next to them on the floor."

Emmett hurried off and Edward turned to me. "What was all that about?"

"I hid my heels behind that bush; I guess I'm too lazy to go get them!" I grinned. "I think I learnt about laziness from someone…" I laughed and Edward scratched his neck.

"I wonder who you mean…" he grinned,

"Um… I don't know what his name is but his gorgeous bronze hair rats him out… it always looks like he just got out of bed!"

"Well, I guess Lazwardness is contagious!" He teased. Soon we were both laughing like maniacs and Emmett came back looking at us weirdly.

"Right… any way Bella, there wasn't anything there." Edward laughed out loud at that and I just scowled.

"Damn. And I thought my aim was getting better…" I mumbled, and then swiftly I was being carried bridal style by Edward. I looked up at him, "what are you doing?"

"We're going to look for your heels, Alice would kill you if you get back heel-less."

"Oh… not that I'm complaining, but, why are you carrying me?" he smirked.

"You can't walk around campus barefoot; besides, I wanted to hold you nearer." I laughed and felt his chest rumble as he did too.

***-*-***

**TO:** ALICE (098712547); ROSALIE (673429223)  
**FROM:** BELLA (613355346)

Hey Chicas!!  
Im about 2 arrive at skool, thnk u can sneak out 2 meet me?? It's your last class, right?  
Ive got LOADS 2 tell… lets hav a g.n.i? hope our minifrdge is stocked up on B&J's bring ur fav romantic movi!!  
Xoxo  
-B

* * *

**SO? Is it okay, first reviewer to answer this question right gets to be in the chapter after next, (chapt. 25?) and sorry to say but… the story is wrapping up! Just one more thing I have to resolve… remember a plan made at the beginning of this story?  
****Xoxo,  
****Everso  
BTW: I reached 100 reviews!!! sorry, couldn´t stop myself from saying that again! :)**


	24. Girls Night In REVISED!

**ENJOY! I'm trying to update fast, before I have to start school but it's tough! **

**Chapter 24:**** Girls. Night. In.**

**BPOV**

I had successfully made it to my dorm room without running into anybody. People had probably seen me walking up to my dorm or my car in the parking lot; it was pretty hard to confuse… a purple Lamborghini.

When I arrived I started to prepare for our Girls Night In. I got changed into my favorite pajamas and stuck some popcorn into the microwave. We had two tubs of Ben & Jerry's: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Phish Food. My favorites! I plugged my iPhone into the iPod deck and Jason Mraz's 'I'm Yours' started blaring out. I grinned, satisfied and let myself fall on top of one of the bean bags in the corner.

I was resting when I heard my phone buzz. The sound was really annoying and I heard it intensified by the speakers it was still attached too. I got up and grabbed it. I had a text message:

**

* * *

**

****

TO: BELLA (613355346)  
**FROM: CARLOTA (**786543278**)**

Hola B!  
Heard u wer bac! What, no message 4 ur fav cuz? Keep me informed!  
Xoxo  
~Cota

* * *

**TO: CARLOTA (**786543278**)  
FROM: BELLA(**613355346**)**

C-  
Sorry! I didn't want 2 bothr u, or interrupt rehersals! ur in drama club rait? Hows practicing 4 the play going?  
Xo  
-B

* * *

**TO: BELLA (**613355346**)  
****FROM: CARLOTA (**786543278**)**

hmm…  
it's…. fun. I just LUUUV 2 paint sets, Specialy when my hand cramps! Hahaha jk, (hope u caught the sarcasm…)  
hav to stay at the auditorium till 9.30…teach says there's BIG rehearsals 2day, i hope so! sic of painting, I repeat!  
Lots of love  
~C

* * *

I smiled. I had told Cota not to sign up for drama, she can't act to save her life and she'd probably be stuck playing a small role and painting sets, but she didn't listen. I would've loved taunting her about it if I hadn't been all depressed.

A few minutes later the door burst open and in danced Alice, extremely bubbly, even for her. "Sooo? What's your punishment?" she asked.

"Get changed and wait for Rose." I said, smirking while she just huffed. Alice was one of the most impatient people I had ever met. She quickly got changed and opened the door.

"Rosalie Hale!" she screamed "Get your skinny butt here ASAP!" Then she closed the door, satisfied. By that point I was laughing hysterically.

Rosalie came in, a few seconds later dressed in cute black pajama pants and her 'Rosalie' Sweatshirt. She had a plastic bag in her hands that looked about to burst. "G.N.I. material!" she confessed.

We all sat around our coffee table as Rosalie emptied the bag. There were Spanish Cheetos, Lays, Ham flavored Ruffles, Doritos and any other chip-like snack food you could imagine. There was a tub of Cookies & Cream ice cream and another of Belgian Chocolate, I could feel all our mouths watering just looking at all of this. "And last but not least…" Rose said as she pulled out a Tupperware container full of what looked like jell-o cubes. I shot her a questioning look.

"They're Jell-o shots, my cousin sent them over for me. Some are Jell-o mixed with Redbull instead of water, others are mixed with whisky. They'll keep us awake let us pull an easy all-nighter."

"Awesome! Do you think we could make those with coffee?" Alice asked.

"Trust me Alli, you don't need more caffeine." I laughed.

"Not for me, silly! They'd be great for pulling pranks!"

"Stop scheming Alice," Rose and me said at the same time. We all started laughing.

"Okay, now back to business, does everyone have their favorite movie?" They nodded and I popped the first one in, it was The Notebook.

Following our tradition we put the movie in but we didn't watch it. We spent the whole time eating and talking, gossiping and joking… but we ended up crying anyway. We knew what happened in the film and just remembering it made us sad.

They were shocked at the little punishment I had gotten, "Just a warning?" Rose had asked and when I nodded they had both smiled and hugged me. "Thank god!"

**

* * *

**"So… how did you guys sneak out of class?"

"Bathroom," Alice shrugged picking a pass up from the floor. "I suppose I should return this tomorrow…"

"I had Mr. Con, mention anything about lady problems and he flushes. Just told him I was 'sick' and he let me go. No questions asked. It's quite funny actually." Rose giggled.

Another movie later and we were dancing around the room, reenacting musical movie scenes. We had done a few High School Musical impressions and then we passed on to Moulin Rouge. Out of the two, I stick to HSM; seeing Alice and Rose sing 'Bop to the Top' is something I will never forget, especially since they had dressed the part and Alice was in one of Jaspers button downs and Rose in a short electric blue cocktail dress.

After a while we moved onto Mamma Mia. We were singing 'Honey Honey' jumping from one bed to another rolling on the carpets and doing air guitars when no guitar played. It was hilarious and extremely fun!

After a while we were exhausted and Alice proclaimed that she had burned enough calories to last her a life time.

"Let's watch another movie" I suggested. "How about Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?"

"Sure" Rose said.

"Oh Bella, you think you're so sneaky" Alice said. "You just want to watch that because the actor that plays Cedric Diggory is Edward's identical twin!" I blushed at that, it was true.

* * *

I woke up to pounding noises. Again. Wow déjà vu. Alice and Rosalie were passed out around the room and Grey's Anatomy was still playing on the TV. We had crashed at about 6 in the morning and it was currently… 8.50!

The pounding noise persisted and I went to open the door. Angela was standing there, a worried expression on her face and three cups of coffee on a tray in her hand. She smiled when she saw me. "You have 25 minutes to get to the assembly," she heard Alice snore slightly and giggled, "good luck! Do you want Leah, Cota and I to save you a seat near the back?"

"If you could it would be great!" I kissed her on the cheek, "thanks so much Ang, for everything!" She smiled and handed me the tray of coffee before walking off.

I set the tray on the armoire and headed towards Rose. She was the hardest to wake. "Rosalie, Rose" I whispered gently. Nothing, she didn't even stir. "Rosalie, Emmett's here." Nada, "Mmmm, Em you're such a great kisser…" She tried to hit me, asleep, but still possessive of her boyfriend. I sighed and walked over to Alice, I would try to wake Rose up again later. Ali was easier, I had much more experience… all you needed was a bit of freshly brewed coffee.

I grabbed the cup of steaming caffeine and put it under her nose. She stirred and sniffed then her eyes popped open and she smiled, grabbing the cup that I offered.

"You have 21 minutes to have breakfast, help me wake Rose, shower, and get dressed or we miss the field trip assembly." Her eyes widened.

"WHAT!" she shrieked. Rosalie jumped; Alice had woken her with her scream. "So much to do, so little time… Bella, shower!" she commanded. "Rose you shower in your room. Meanwhile I'll pick out our clothes B."

"Looks like the Pixie is in Sergeant mode" Rose joked, heading out towards her room, I shot her a worried look and entered our dorm bathroom.

* * *

Exactly 17 minutes later we were running out of the dorm building. Alice had calculated it all: we had taken six minute showers and then had five minute to get dressed, do our hair and makeup and run out the door. We had four minutes to get to the auditorium or we wouldn't be able to go on the field trip and see the boys.

We arrived with no time to spare. As promised, Angela had saved us seats at the absolute back of the hall. It was harder for people to stare at me if I was sitting here, but they still managed. Turns out there had been a text blast sent out with Edward and my story yesterday, photos of me sitting with Evan on the window sill and of the looked door (some with Mike and Carlisle pounding on it) included.

Esme finished her speech and teachers started giving out maps. The clock museum was weirdly shaped, but it seemed original, almost interesting and I was hoping on looking at some of the exhibitions when I remembered what the girls had told me last night… this was going to be one hell of a field trip!

**EmPOV**

"…and please remember, it's not only your reputation that you hurt but the whole schools…" I only caught snippets of what Carlisle was saying, it was the same thing as always. I was too busy thinking about my own things, and those things included Rosalie and the mission this field trip was going to be.

"I wonder if the girls remember their little promise…" Jasper mussed, it seemed like our brains were thinking the same thing for once.

"I don't know about this, guys… if we get caught I only have one warning left…" Edward was worried. Sure I understand him; I'm in the same situation even though he doesn't know it, but I seriously doubt that good ole Pops will expel us.

"Come on Edward, live!" Jasper exclaimed, making some of the kids in front of us turn and glare. Losers, I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Bah, fuck it! Okay, I'm in!" Great! One down, three to go...

"Anyway, as I was saying… the girls, do you think they'll remember? Or will they chicken out?" I asked.

"Poor, naive Emmett…you're a man! We'll convince!" Edward said, grinning. I think I must've looked confused because Jasper started making kissing noises. I started laughing and my bellowing laugh attracted even more looks. More people were probably looking at us than at Carlisle.

Soon his speech was over and teachers began to give out little pamphlets. When I received one I opened it and realized it was a map. Perfect.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Link to the map is on my profile… I still have no winner for last chapters contest so if you want to appear next chapter you know what to do! (If u don't, check last chapts authors note! :)**


	25. Wilderness Man

**Chapter 25: Wilderness Man**

_Sorry about the hiatus everyone! I'm back officially and will try to update twice a week from now on until I finish the story!** I ADDED A PROLOGUE! it's on the first chapter page! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 25: Wilderness Man**_

**BPOV**

Soon Esme's speech was over and teachers began to give out little pamphlets. When I received one I opened it and realized it was a map. Perfect.

I could see Rosalie's blond head sticking out nest to Cota from where they were sitting in the two black seats in front of Alice and me. We were riding on one of the large charter busses the school owned on our way to the Watch and Clock Museum. We had snagged four seats near the back of the bus; I was sitting with Alice and Rose was sitting in front of us with Cota. We were talking with each other, occasionally looking towards the TV, not really interested in the movie that was playing on the small bus television.

We were anxious; I couldn't deny that. They had filled me in on the little promise they made when Alice and Rose first met the boys. I had agreed to it a little while after and we were forcing Cota to come with us today. We were going to break out of the museum.

It´s official, I decided, looking at Alice's lips move not really hearing what she was saying- I've begun to lose my mind. I only have one disciplinary warning left for this school year and I had a feeling that after this afternoon I would have no more.

Our bus had arrived before St. James'. We sat down on some of the wooden benches surrounding the Museum entrance and were told that's as long as we didn't wander too far away we had free time until the other school arrived.

I took this time to properly observe the place we would be leaving from. It was a large two story building, with light umber colored walls and large windows with hunter green shutters which were few and far in between.  
All in all, it was a pretty building that subtly reminded me of my mother and of Alice and the time we spent in Phoenix together.

Soon, the Boys arrived and walked over to us.

"Hey" Edward greeted, kissing the top of my head. I smiled up at him and waved at the rest of the boys. "So… do you remember that promise you girls made?" He asked while Emmett raised both eyebrows suggestively.

Alice smiled at Rose, Cota and me and all four of us nodded. "Of course we do." I grinned.

"We are in and willing, now what about you?" Rose asked, smiling slightly at Emmett.

"Don't you doubt that!" Emmett boomed, laughing.

"Okay, time to plan" Jasper said, "We have maps and spent the hour drive up here brainstorming." Edward unwound his arm from my waist and reached into his beat-up gray quicksilver backpack to grab a folded up piece of paper that apparently used to be a Museum pamphlet.

"We're here." Jasper pointed to an entrance near the gift shop. "But once we go inside and they start explaining the exhibits, we're going to be here." He pointed to the largest space on the map. The tag read:_ THEATRE _"We can only leave after we visit the theater, that's where they're passing attendance." His voice resounded authority and I wondered if he had some sort of connection to the Army.

We nodded in understanding.

"So, what we have to do is go inside at the same time as everyone else and listen to the boring conference like good little students. Then, they'll separate us into four different groups; each one assigned a different tour guide. What we have to do is each go to a different group and ask to go to the bathroom; it's less suspicious if only two people go to the bathroom not 7." Emmett added.

"We'll meet up exactly ten minutes after the conference is done." We all nodded. By the awed look on the other girl's faces I can assure you they were just as impressed as me.

"Mater and St. James this way! Students form an orderly line behind Mr. Banner!" We looked at each other and headed towards Mr. Banner.

"…thank you for your time." The elderly volunteer finished. A polite round of applause surrounded her petite form and she blushed. A slightly younger, much more assertive looking woman came up and lightly tapped the microphone with her long nails. I cringed at the fuzzy sound that resulted.

"Okay children, we will be dividing you into four groups to make your museum experience as pleasant and invigorating as possible. So if you will each go to one corner of the room we'll divide you right up."

"Wait!" Mr. Banner interrupted, "let me pass attendance before you continue". She nodded. "Acknowledge me somehow when I say your last name. Abercrombie?" grunt. "Ackerman?" "Here!" "Ash?... Cullen?"

"What's up Doc?" Emmett boomed.

Edward started chuckling, leaning in to whisper near me ear he said: "Emmett has this on-going joke with Mr. Banner ever since he saw his carrot red hair and heard about his medical title."

Mr. Banner just rolled his eyes good naturedly and continued roll call. There were about 200 of us so it took around six minutes, breaking Mr. Banner's previous speedy-attendance record.

When he was done he made a gesture to signal us going into different corners and the students followed suit. Emmett and Rose headed to the north corner, Jazz and Alice to the south (ironic); Cota to the West after assuring me that she would be okay by herself and Edward and I headed towards the East. When done we left the theater with our group and walked towards the European clock exhibit, our guide energetically talking all the way there. She stopped in front of the first glass display. Thirty or so beautiful, antique-looking watches were snuggled into the plush, blue velvet cushions that lay behind the glass. I was entranced with their beauty and complicated patterns until Edward lightly pulled on my hand and asked if we could be excused to use the restroom, ever as polite and charismatic as always. Our fellow classmates laughed, and some boys made suggestive sounds imagining we were getting away to make out, but the guide just smiled and gestured us away.

We made it to the bathroom where Emmett and Rose were already waiting for us. A few minutes later Alice arrived, riding piggyback on Jasper. They were laughing and radiated happiness. In fact I think we all did.

"Only Cota left" Em said, grinning.

"Yep." I answered popping my _P_. We didn't have to wait long for she soon came walking around the corner. She stopped when she saw us and a nervous smile took over her face.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. It's just…" she hesitated and looked up at us. "I'm not going with you guys. It's not that I don't want to. Well partially, but it's just that I sometimes feel like a third wheel around you guys if Jake isn't here. Well, 7th wheel but it's the same thing."

"Co-" I started trying to tell her that she shouldn't feel that way but she didn't let me start.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't feel this way but I just do. And I don't really want to feel uncomfortable and… well, I think I'm staying." She shuffled her feet rather awkwardly "anyway, someone has to cover for you when they realize you've gone missing, don't they?"

I looked at Alice, Alice looked at Rose, Rose looked at me. We understood. Silently we came to an agreement and all hurried to wrap Cota in a hug.

"Don't worry about it Cota. If you'd feel uncomfortable coming just stay here."

"Give us a call if you hear anything."

"Or if you suspect anything." Emmett put his two cents in. "Remember our spy training…" He said, referring to all the lengths they had gone through to get Edward and me back together. Cota laughed.

"Don't worry big Bearer."

Sand. Building. Parkinglot. YES!

We all looked at each other and the corners of our mouths twitched upwards. Suddenly, all of us were smiling. We had made it!

I looked at Emmett. "Now what?"

"Now, ladies," he said putting one arm around Alice and another around me, "We explore"

"I saw a beach not too far from here when we were coming over. I think we can hike over there." Jasper said. I looked at the sky: it was light blue, a clear sign of a good day.

"I'm up for that." I said. We all agreed and started walking through the California vegetation in the direction Jasper had pointed out.

"Why can't we just walk along the road until where the beach is?" Rosalie whined.

The three boys looked at her with a glint in their eyes. "Because we don't want to get caught."

I saw Emmett reach behind his back and noticed that he was carrying a rather large backpack, almost three times the size of Edwards. He pulled out what a long mechanical looking divice which I assume is a voice recorder by the way he was talking into it… "This is Emmett…"

* * *

**Wilderness Man Recordings.**

This is Emmett. We just escaped from the group. I wonder how many teens brains are going to survive the museum. It isn't looking good, we already had to abandon one of our own: Cota, rest in peace.

**HOUR ONE**: this is Emmett again. We've officially been on the run for an hour. Our resources are already scare… I wonder how long it will take before we run out of food and I am forced to try to eat one of our own… We still haven't seen the beach but we are walking through dense forests. Well through sand, palm trees, grass and the occasional cactus. Rosalie is getting irritated. She says her shoes are getting ruined. I'd carry her but I don't know if I'll have the strength to do so after so much time in the wild. _(Rosalie: Emmett! Stop talking to that damn thing and come back to earth!) _The fauna is getting restless. They want to take my research device away. I better go find different company. (_Bella: Emmett. Emmett! EMMETT! What are you doing? Edward: Don't worry Bella, let him be. He saw that Australian show? The one about the explorer, and says that he wants to document our adventures as well.)_

**HOUR ONE and 23 MIN:**_the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day looongg. _I´ve always been told that when distracted one is not bored. I'm on my way to distraction… i´ll let you know when I get there…

**HOUR ONE and 29 MIN:**_ Kissed you goodbye at the airplane, held you so close to me and said… (…) Tonight, tonight, tonight, toniiiight, I wanna be wiiith you tonight, tonight tonight…._

**HOUR ONE and 55 MIN: **the sun is moving. Time is going by, each moment we get closer to sun fall, closer to having to look for shelter to spend the night. But we're men so I hope we can handle it.

**HOUR TWO: **People get really angry when tired. They get angry at reporters, for giving them headaches (or so they say) and they get angry at Jasper too. It's his fault we're lost, if it (_Jasper: SHUT UP!)_ see, irritable, as I was saying, if it weren't for his inexperience at reading star directions we wouldn't (_Jasper: Emmett, I recommend you shut the fuck up or I will through that recorder into the water when we get to the beach)_

**HOUR TWO and 32 MIN:** BEACH, BEACH! I see beach, I see a source for water! Finally! The only problem is, we're at the top of the cliff and the beach is at the bottom. Bella says she sees a way down! YES! Thank god for twenty-twenty vision! I hope we can fish down there because I am getting hungry and if given the choice I'd have to eat myself. I mean, come ooooon, no one looks nearly as tantalizing (_Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Alice and Edward: haaa ha ha ha, haaaa ha ha ha…)_

**Hey, sorry about the hiatus! But I'm back! I'll try to update twice a week from now on, until the story is complete! Maybe… 30 -31 chapters in total? I'll try to make them longer but for now, I hope this works! :) **

**Oh!, do you like the wilderness men recordings or should I delete them?**


	26. Seaside

**Chapter 26: Seaside**

_Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in love at the seaside  
I handled my charm with time and slight of hand_

_~The Kooks, "Seaside"_

* * *

**EPOV**

The beach was accessible from many places- there was a parking lot, with a small road leading away into a forest. It probably led back to the highway. Another was by boat. There was a small structure down the length of the beach that was very clearly meant for tying small boats up. People probably approached the beach in large boats or yachts and got closer to the beach on rowboats, motorboats or even kayaks.

Last but not least was the way we were coming in from. There was a small path carved into the cliff face that led all the way down to the sand. It gave us beautiful views, and we could see the ocean spread out in front of us, blue and calm. It truly was a beautiful day.

I was happy. We were almost there. The party could begin; we still had roughly six hours to get back. However not everyone shared my opinion. Alice was very clearly freaked at the slope of the path and the thinness of the trail provided little comfort. She had relaxed somewhat since Jasper had put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her while holding her at the same time. I had Bella's hand in one of mine gently pulling her forward and had my other hand hooked around the strap of my backpack, near where hers hand grabbed on for comfort. Emmett and Rosalie where fallowing closely behind, where they were both randomly talking to into Emmett's hand held voice recorder- Rose had stopped trying to break it when she realized how calm she felt after talking to the device.

"Hey B, how are you holding up?" I asked her, turning slightly to look her directly in the face.

"Good, but I don't want to fall… I'm holding onto you, I'd bring you down with me…"

"Don't worry Bella. I've got you." I looked into her eyes, they were shinning I think she finally understands that I'm there for her no matter what.

"There goes your British accent again… God I love you."

* * *

**BPOV**

The twenty five minute descent to the beach was very much worth the while. The sand was a delicate gold, reminiscent of the beige color of the baked muffins we made in Home Ec. last year. The sand contrasted shockingly with the sea which was a deep blue, uncharacteristic in California and more typical of the tropical Caribbean Sea. The water ended in masses of pure white foam where the waves broke violently against the cliffs or a lighter, clearer, white where the peaceful waves licked the shore line.

The moment I could I ran out to the beach, attempting to drag Edward with me but giving up easily when I couldn't get him to budge on the first time. The sand burnt the edges of my feet where my thin leather strap sandals didn't protect my feet.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as I felt myself being lifted on to someone's shoulders: Edward. However I didn't protest, my feet were no longer scorching. However when I saw that he wasn't stopping and was running right towards the water I started screaming.

"Edward! EDWARD!" I could feel his chest rumbling underneath me. "EDWARD! NO! Stop! Don't!-" I was caught off as I felt myself being tossed into the water. "EDWAAAARD!"

He laughed, pouted at me and kissed my cheek. "Look around you, everyone's in the water, wouldn't want to be left out, love." Damn. He was right, everyone was in the water.

* * *

**RPOV**

Emmett's back muscles rippled as he stopped the ball Edward had kicked at him. They were playing what Edward called football, but is known to Americans as soccer. Meanwhile Alice, Bella and I were sitting on a stripped fluorescent towel either Emmett or Edward had brought along, talking, looking at our men and drawing little pictures on the sand.

"I can't believe it's almost spring break. We only have next year and then it's off to college" Alice said, thoughtful. Her voice struck me though; it sounded so small, so sad. Then I realized what she was saying. Time had passed by so fast…

"Do you guys want to come to phoenix this summer?" Bella asked.

"Only if we pass by Houston too. My dad is shooting another add in august, will you hirls and the guys shoot it with me?" Alice said.

"An Add Ali? But only you've ever been in your dad's companies' ads!"

"Yeah, well you girls are important and modeling for my dad is important to me so I want to share it with you guys…" Bella and I looked at each other. We simultaneously hugged her.

"And before that, you guys will go wherever it is that I'll supposedly be going this year!" I added. Soon we were laughing at how silly my remark sounded. Silly, but sadly true; I never knew where my parents would send me in the summer.

"If I could write you a song  
to make you,  
fall in love  
I would already have you  
wrapped under my arms"

Mike Posner's voice woke me from my nap. Three hours had gone by since we stepped foot on the beach and we had to leave now if we wanted to get back to the museum on time.

Alice and Bella were singing, continuing the song where my alarm had left off. You could hear Alice's soprano voice mixing with Bella's sweet alto, they made quite a pair.

"… You probably won´t  
you think you're  
Cooler than me! ..."

They were mixing the lyrics with movements and the boys and I started watching them.

"…Girl, you're so vain…" They were laughing and smiling, pointing at me now, and I decided to join in.

Edward took his Ray-Ban off, looked at the logo and joined us too:  
"… You got designer shades  
just to hide your face in…"

"You wear them around  
like you're cooler than US!" Emmett and Jasper finished, switching the last word up to suit them.

"… cooler than me!"

We intoned the last word but I didn't stop singing choosing to continue holding the note. Seems like I wasn't the only one with that idea, Emmett and Alice were also singing. I couldn't let Emmett beat me so I continued holding the note, despite feeling the air rapidly leaving my lungs. Alice stopped singing and I watched as my vision started blurring. Emmett stopped singing- his lips moving, saying something yet all I thought was '_YES!_ I won…' then everything went dark.

Black.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"You win Rose" I moved to go hug her when suddenly she collapsed.

"Rosalie!" "Rose" "R!" "She's fainted…"

* * *

_**Next chapter…  
**_  
"Emmett. What are you doing here? What's wrong with Rosalie? Why aren't you kids at the museum?"

REVIEW! Have you seen Eclipse? Genius, or what? Sorry for the shortie pie chapter, i'm trying :)


End file.
